Journal de Tom Jedusor
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Ce cahier est la propriété de Tom Elvis Jedusor, né le 31 décembre 1926 à Londres. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LIRE CE JOURNAL !
1. 18 juillet 1937

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 18 juillet 1937

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris l'harmonica de Henry. (Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il comme ça ? Il ne sera jamais un roi.) Il ne voulait pas me le donner, alors je l'ai regardé bien dans les yeux et le petit pleurnichard me l'a tendu de lui-même.

C'est juste dommage que l'harmonica ne sonne pas bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé même si ce chapitre est extrêmement court, la suite arrive demain !


	2. 24 juillet 1937

Les personnages et l'histoire d'Harry Potter en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie du fond du cœur tous les gens qui suivent mon histoire et surtout lily qui a posté une review.

Et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à mon amie Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres, d'autant plus que j'ai oublié de le faire hier (honte à moi).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 24 juillet 1937

Il y a deux jours, j'ai demandé à la cantinière de me ramener des livres d'Histoire. Elle a accepté sans que je lui dise pourquoi. Quelle idiote !

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a donné ce carnet.

J'ai donc reçu un livre sur l'Histoire de l'Europe (« pour avoir une culture globale ! Il ne faut pas lire que sur l'Histoire de notre Pays ! ») et un autre sur Napoléon (« Tu verras : même sans être de haute naissance, on peut aller loin ! »)

Tant de bons sentiments m'horripilent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrivera demain !


	3. 13 novembre 1937

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie tous les gens qui s'intéressent à mon histoire et en particulier Saiken-chan qui a posté une review et mon amie Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 13 novembre 1937

Je suis sûr que ces deux petites bécasses de Louise et Charlotte ont touché à mon carnet. Hier, je les ai vues rire près de l'endroit où je l'ai rangé et le carnet avait bougé.

Mais j'ai été bien vengé : ce matin, elles avaient une fièvre de chien. Elles ne pourront pas se lever avant trois jours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	4. 24 décembre 1937

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent et suivent cette histoire et surtout mon amie Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres et Roxane-James qui a posté une review super sympa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 24 décembre 1937

Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de noël. Mrs Cole, la directrice, a décidé de nous emmener à la messe de minuit, comme chaque année.

Mrs Cole n'est qu'une hypocrite : elle attend chaque année (sûrement avec impatience) le jour où elle peut amener tout son troupeau se faire admirer par les "généreux donateurs" (qui veulent se faire bien voir) qui vont faire leur seul don de l'année en disant que nous sommes « de mignons petits enfants ».

Vivement que je puisse partir d'ici.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	5. 31 décembre 1937

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui suivent mon histoire ! Alors pour répondre à Naiia (d'ailleurs merci à elle qui corrige mes chapitres) c'est vrai que sur certains points je ressemble à Voldy (surtout le fait que j'aime un peu trop me vanter) mais je m'identifie à lui car nous avons un peu les mêmes peurs. Après je dois aussi avouer que j'essaie souvent de faire rentrer mes idées dans ce que j'écris (du coup mes personnages me ressemblent parfois un peu) mais j'espère qu'ici ça ne se verra pas trop. D'ailleurs dans certains chapitre j'ai un avis totalement différent du sien... J'ai essayé de me mettre le plus possible dans la peau du personnage et de respecter ce qu'il est. Voilà !

Après cette longue introduction, bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 31 décembre 1937

Mauvais anniversaire Tom ! Un an de plus…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les stupides gamins qui me servent de compagnons attendent leurs anniversaires et s'en réjouissent. Vieillir, c'est faire un pas de plus vers la tombe.

Et moi, je ne veux pas mourir.

En plus, j'ai déjà perdu 10 années de ma vie ici. Et aujourd'hui, une de plus.

Je mérite tellement mieux.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plus, à demain pour la suite !


	6. 7 février 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 7 février 1938

Ce matin, Thomas m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien devenir mon « ami ». Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui peut bien passer par la tête de ce garçon.

Mais, alors que j'attendais quelques instants pour lui répondre un non cinglant, je me suis mis à réfléchir.

Je n'avais jamais cherché à me mêler à cette masse d'enfant qui peuple l'orphelinat. C'était peut-être le moment de changer ça.

Bien sûr, j'ai dit à Thomas que j'étais d'accord, et le petit crétin a sourit de toutes ses dents avant de repartir de là où il était venu.

J'aurais dû penser à me trouver un larbin avant qu'un autre vienne me solliciter.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite arrive demain !


	7. 25 février 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 25 février 1938

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une sortie hors de l'orphelinat. Je m'étais caché dans le linge à laver pour pouvoir aller dehors et découvrir le monde par mes propres moyens. C'était la première que je faisais ça, et j'avais longuement réfléchit à mon plan pour que personne ne me voie.

Une fois assuré d'être dehors, j'ai surgit du linge, fait mon plus beau sourire et demandé à blanchisseuse ne rien dire et de se retrouver ici dès qu'elle aurait fini son travail.

Cette pauvre cruche a accepté.

Finalement, ma petite sortie était fort divertissante.

D'abord, je me suis rendu dans une librairie, où le vendeur m'a donné de nouveaux livres. Je lui ai promis de que je reviendrais plus tard pour payer les livres et il m'a laissé partir.

Ensuite, j'ai promis la même chose à un épicier mais lui m'a laissé partir avec des bonbons et il m'a dit aussi que j'étais bien mignon et que ce ne serait pas la peine de revenir.

Si tous les vendeurs sont comme ça, il ne faut pas s'étonner s'ils sont en faillite.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	8. 27 février 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et en particulier Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres et Matsuyama qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 27 février 1938

Thomas a enfin démontré son utilité.

Mrs Cole, la directrice, m'a convoqué dans son bureau après ma petite sortie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me surveillait depuis « l'incident du lapin », comme elle l'appelle, et qu'elle avait très bien vu que j'avais disparu quelques heures dans la matinée.

Je lui ai répondu sereinement que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. J'ai rajouté que je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre et que c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu, si elle ne me croyait pas, elle n'avait qu'à demander à Thomas.

Heureusement, je lui avais dit qu'il devait toujours être d'accord avec ce que je lui disais même si ça l'amenait à mentir et il n'a pas osé me désobéir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	9. 3 juin 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres.

Je l'avoue, ce chapitre devait au départ montrer comment Tom avait découvert qu'il était Fourchelang. Et après avoir relu Le Prince de sang mêlé, je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait Tom s'en rendait compte lors d'un voyage à la campagne. J'ai donc modifié la scène pour qu'elle puisse correspondre au canon. J'espère qu'elle restera tout de même agréable à lire et qu'elle vous conviendra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 3 juin 1938

Je savais que j'étais spécial. Je l'ai toujours su. Et ce qui vient de se passer ne fait que confirmer ce fait.

J'étais sorti dans la petite cour accolée à l'orphelinat. Thomas m'y avait trainé pour « prendre l'air et le soleil ». Activités bien inutiles, mais parfois, il faut laisser croire à ceux qu'on veut garder sous son contrôle qu'ils ont le pouvoir. Alors j'ai accepté.

J'avais pris avec moi le livre que venais de me donner la cantinière (Hamlet, de Shakespeare. Il parait que je « dois lire des classiques »).

Je venais à peine de commencer le premier acte lorsque ce boulet de Billy est venu me parler. Déjà que j'avais du mal à me concentrer avec les petits bonds de joie incessants de Thomas, là, j'avais juste envie de lui dire de voir si je n'étais pas ailleurs.

Donc, quand il m'a dit bonjour et a commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour parler et dire je ne sais qu'elle idiotie (après tout, c'est Billy…), je lui ai dit qu'au cas où il n'avait pas remarqué, j'étais occupé.

Billy a répondu en me prenant mon livre des mains et en me le fermant au nez. Après je lui ai demandé de me le rendre mais il a levé les bras et j'étais trop petit pour l'atteindre.

Même si je suis grand pour mon âge, Billy a trois tête de plus que moi.

Je l'ai menacé pour qu'il me rende ma propriété et déguerpisse de ma vue, mais l'avorton (Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça alors qu'il est plus âgé et plus grand que moi… Tant pis !) m'a tourné le dos et s'est mis à lire.

Au moins, l'ignorant aura lu quelques mots dans sa vie.

Vexé, je me suis mis à chercher une pierre pour l'attaquer et le blesser, et, par la même occasion qu'il enlève ses sales pattes de mon livre, lorsque j'ai aperçu un serpent.

Pas un grand serpent, juste une trentaine de centimètres, mais luisant, brillant et dorant au soleil comme s'il était invincible.

Alors, me souvenant de l'été dernier, où les serpents étaient venus me parler lors de l'excursion à la campagne, et espérant qu'il me comprenne, j'ai dit :

« Toi, tu as de la chance… Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les serpents. Vous êtes délicats, silencieux, et portez des armes mortelles sur vous. Toi, tu pourrais reprendre mon livre de la main de l'autre idiot. Un petit coup de dent, et… »

Je n'ai pas pu continuer. Le serpent avait commencé à bouger et a été mordre Billy !

Bon, le pauvre petit serpent a à peine entamé le cuir de sa chaussure.

Je me suis tourné vers Thomas, qui était blanc et tremblait. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je venais de « siffler ».

Je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas sifflé mais parlé, qu'il aille se laver les oreilles, et qu'il ne devait rien raconter, jamais.

Billy, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés et était pétrifié. Je lui dis :

« Alors ? On a peur du gros méchant serpent ? Raconte ça à ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne et ta vie sera un véritable enfer ! »

J'ai récupéré mon livre et je suis venu ici pour écrire.

Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je suis spécial et exceptionnel ! Je savais déjà que je les comprenais, mais en plus, quand je parle aux serpents, ils m'obéissent ! Je l'ai toujours su, je suis plus fort que les autres !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'un mystérieux inconnu vienne me répéter à quel point je suis exceptionnel et me permette de partir loin d'ici.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	10. 5 juin 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et particulièrement à Naiia qui la corrige, Roxane-James qui a laissé une review (Voilà la suite ! Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas mis de review plus tôt, une de temps en temps me fait déjà extrêmement plaisir !) et à Mad Eater qui as mis mon histoire dans ses favoris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 5 Juin 1938

J'ai fini Hamlet ce matin. Et la tirade de Hamlet, au troisième acte **(1)** , n'arrête pas de me hanter. (Comme Hamlet et le fantôme de son père, en fait.)

Pour résumer, Hamlet dit que nous sommes tous des lâches de ne pas nous suicider, que nous devrions tous le faire pour mettre fin à nos tourments terrestres, et que la seule chose qui nous retient, c'est l'ignorance de ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi la mort serait-elle « un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur » ? Les malheurs et « maux » de la vie n'en sont que si l'on décide qu'ils en sont.

Et puis, tu veux te suicider car tu as perdu ton travail ? Tu n'avais qu'à mieux travailler. Tu veux mourir car ton amour est au cimetière ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'attacher.

Moi, je ne ferais jamais d'erreur. Ca ne colle pas avec ma nature. Je n'aurais jamais rien à regretter, donc aucune envie de quitter ce monde car j'aurais des remords.

Et je serais l'Homme le plus puissant sur cette Terre. Personne ne pourra me forcer à la quitter. J'y arriverai - il faudra que j'y arrive. Car je ne veux PAS MOURIR.

(Et surtout pas comme ma stupide génitrice.)

* * *

 **(1)** Etre, ou ne pas être. C'est la question. Est-il plus noble pour une âme de souffrir les flèches et les pierres d'une fortune affreuse ou de s'armer contre une mer bouleversée, et d'y faire face, et d'y mettre une fin ? Mourir,...dormir, rien de plus;... Oh ! penser que ce sommeil termine les maux du cœur et les milles blessures qui sont le lot de la chair : c'est là un dénouement qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir,...dormir, dormir ! rêver peut-être ! Oui, voilà l'obstacle. Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort, une fois délivrés de ces liens mortels ? Voilà qui doit nous arrêter. C'est cette réflexion-là qui assure à nos misères une si longue existence. Qui, en effet, voudrait supporter les flagellations et les dédains du monde, l'injure de l'oppresseur, l'humiliation de la pauvreté, les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les lenteurs de la loi, l'insolence du pouvoir, et les rebuffades que le mérite résigné reçoit d'hommes indignes, s'il pouvait en être quitte d'un seul coup de poignard ? Qui voudrait porter ces fardeaux, gémir et suer sous une vie accablante, si la crainte de quelque chose après la mort, de cette région inexplorée, d'où nul voyageur ne revient, ne troublait le volonté, et ne nous faisait supporter les maux que nous avons par peur de nous lancer dans ceux que nous ne connaissons pas ? Ainsi la conscience fait de nous tous des lâches; ainsi les couleurs natives de la résolution pâlissent dans l'ombre de la pensée; ainsi les grandes entreprises se détournent de leur cours, à cette idée, et perdent le nom d'action... (traduction de F.-V. HUGO révisée par Yves FLORENNE et Elisabeth DURET)

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, j'ai le même avis qu'Hamlet. C'est vrai, qui n'a jamais eu peur de la mort ? Si au moins au savait ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'on aura trépasser, on pourrait peut-être y aller plus sereinement. Mais si il n'y avait plus ce mystère, aurions-nous encore des raisons de mourir ? Et si c'était le fait de vouloir découvrir cet inconnu qui nous aiderait à mourir plus facilement (ou du moins à moins craindre la mort) ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	11. 13 juillet 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et particulièrement Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 13 juillet 1938

Si quelqu'un lit ce journal (même si j'espère pour toi que je suis mort, sale vandale !), il n'a sûrement pas oublié mon avant dernière note, où j'ai dit que je possédais un pouvoir que les autres enfants n'ont pas : les serpents m'obéissent.

Et j'ai conclus en disant qu'un jour, un inconnu viendrait révéler à la face du monde à quel point je suis exceptionnel. Eh bien, ce jour est arrivé !

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire, assis sur mon lit, quand un homme aux cheveux auburn est entré dans ma chambre.

Mais il y avait UNE chose que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi était-il habillé en mauve ?!Et puis, il a dit qu'il était (je cite) professeur. Et les professeurs, c'est comme les docteurs. Au départ, j'étais persuadé que c'était cette vieille pie de Mrs Cole qui l'avait envoyé pour qu'il m'examine et que cette école, Poudlard, dont il me parlait, n'était qu'un asile.

Je ne suis pas fou ! C'est eux qui le sont.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que « Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous. C'est une école de magie. »

J'avoue que là, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser.

Alors, je l'ai interrogé pour savoir si « c'est de la magie, ce que j'arrive à faire ».

Et il a répondu en me demandant ce que j'arrivais à faire. J'ai donc dis (Je m'en souviens parfaitement) :

« Toutes sortes de choses. J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie. »

Après une courte pause, je repris :

« Je savais que j'étais différent des autres. Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en moi. »

Il a dit que j'avais raison et que j'étais un SORCIER ! Je lui ai demandé s'il en était un aussi et de le prouver. Après avoir exigé que je l'appelle monsieur ou professeur (c'est d'un ridicule !), il a mis le feu à mon armoire !

Sauf qu'au moment où j'allais le frapper, les flammes ont disparues et mon armoire était intacte. C'était fantastique.

Malheureusement, il a trouvé la boîte où je range les objets que j'ai volé et a exigé que je les rende, où j'aurais des problèmes.

Bon, je le ferais.

Ensuite, il a sorti un petit discours qu'il doit servir à tous les élèves et que l'on pourrait résumer par « il faut contrôler sa magie sinon on est puni », il m'a donné de quoi acheter mes affaires, et m'a dit où les acheter.

(Prendre deux fois à gauche, une fois à droite, traverser et après deux intersections, tourner. Puis demander à Tom du chaudron baveur - il y a beaucoup trop de Tom, je devrais être le seul - de me montrer le chemin de Traverse).

Je me suis déjà bien trop éternisé, alors je conclurais simplement :

Finalement, qui avait raison ? Encore une fois, moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	12. 14 juillet 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et surtout à Roxane-James (tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un suivre mon histoire et continuer à laisser son avis !), Katynkae qui a mis mon histoire dans ses favoris et Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 14 juillet 1938

J'ai eu le droit à une petite convocation dans le bureau de Mrs Cole, aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle sait mais elle a dit que j'allais bientôt partir pour ma nouvelle école (le 1er septembre, j'ai tellement hâte !), que ce jour là, un homme de l'école viendrait me chercher et qu'en attendant, je devrais aller acheter mes fournitures.

Je lui ais dit que j'aurais sûrement besoin d'y aller plusieurs fois mais cette vieille folle m'a répondu que c'était hors de question.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle a répliqué qu'après ma « petite excursion » d'il y a quatre mois, il était hors de question que l'on me laisse sortir tout seul plus d'une fois, que ça suffirait largement, et que cette sortie se ferait le 1er août, dans 15 jours (lamentable… le 1er, c'est dans 17 jours !), qu'on me laisserait sortir à 13h30 et que je devrais rentrer à 19 heures précises quoi qu'il m'arrive.

Et elle a rajouté que si je n'y étais pas, gare à moi.

Comme si j'avais peur d'elle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, à demain pour la suite !


	13. 31 juillet 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 31 juillet 1938

Plus qu'un jour avant ma plongée dans mon nouveau (et vrai !) monde !

Vivement demain ! Mais contrôlons-nous. Restons calme.

À ce propos, Thomas m'a demandé qui était l'homme qui était venu il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était venu car j'étais si exceptionnel qu'il avait besoin de moi dans son école.

Thomas a répondu par un petit « Oh ! » admiratif.

Ça fait du bien de remettre ses subalternes à leurs places de temps en temps.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	14. 1er août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et suivent mon histoire et surtout Amatsuki Lon qui a commenté tous mes chapitres (merci beaucoup !), RihemSnape qui a mis mon histoire dans se favoris et Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 1er août 1938

Mrs Cole se met le doigt dans l'œil si elle s'imagine que je vais rentrer bien à l'heure ce soir.

J'ai déjà reculé ma montre (enfin, celle d'Edward, je lui rendrais avant la rentrée, comme le veux le "professeur", alors je peux encore m'en servir un peu) de 10 minutes.

Ainsi, quand je rentrerais ce soir à 19H09 à la place de 19H, et qu'elle voudra me hurler dessus, je lui montrerai le 18H59 qu'affichera la montre trafiquée.

Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Malheureusement, demain, c'est la rentrée... Je pense pouvoir continuer à publier à tous les matins mais on ne sait jamais, alors il se peut que je publie bien plus tard certains jours. Voilà.

Donc rendez-vous demain matin pour la suite (si tout va bien ) !


	15. 1er août 1938 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 1er août 1938 (bis)

Cette journée était fantastique mais j'en parlerais un peu plus tard car malheureusement, Mrs Cole ne s'est pas laissé avoir.

Non seulement elle a reconnu la montre d'Edward et me l'a confisquée, mais en plus elle a demandé l'heure à la cantinière qui lui a dit qu'il était 19H15.

Je déteste vraiment cette "femme".

Par conséquent, je suis consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'au 1er septembre et je ne pourrais sortir que pour les repas.

Au moins, j'aurais du temps pour lire, écrire, et je n'aurais pas à supporter la présence des autres et leurs babillages infernaux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	16. 5 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci du fond du cœur à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire, notamment Naiia qui la corrige ainsi qu'Amatsuki Lon et Mad Eater qui ont posté des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 5 août 1938

J'ai déjà lu la plupart de mes livres et j'ai hâte d'en parler. Cependant, je me dois d'être méthodique. Je vais donc d'abord raconter ma journée sur le chemin de Traverse.

Heureusement pour moi, le 1er août était ensoleillé. Déjà que je n'ai droit qu'à une seule sortie, autant la faire dans des conditions optimales.

Quand je suis sorti, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Enfin, surtout des vieux attirés par le soleil pour leurs promenades digestives.

J'ai suivi les indications du fou (pardon, du professeur) et suis arrivé devant le chaudron baveur. Je suis entré, ai dit « qui est Tom » et ai demandé de me montrer le chemin de Traverse.

Une voix sortie de l'arrière boutique m'a répondu qu'elle arrivait, qu'il fallait attendre quelques instants, puis la personne entière est arrivée, m'a emmené dans une pièce à part, a utilisé sa baguette (j'ai appris que ça s'appelait comme ça quand j'ai acheté la mienne) pour taper sur un mur et une porte s'est ouverte. C'était fabuleux.

Je suis passé par le trou et ai pénétré sur le chemin de Traverse.

Partout, il y avait des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Des boutiques colorées, des gens portant le même genre de manteaux que le professeur qui est venu me voir, et même une enfant portant une cage avec un hibou !

Tom, l'autre Tom, m'a dit que je devrais commencer mes achats par l'uniforme, et que comme ça je pourrais revenir les chercher en fin de journée.

Bon, d'habitude, je n'obéis à personne, mais cet homme a le même prénom que moi. Il ne devrait donc pas se tromper. Alors j'ai suivi son conseil et me suis dirigé vers la seule boutique de vêtement en vue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un jeune homme m'a sauté dessus. Au sens métaphorique, je veux dire. De toute façon, si les vendeurs sautaient sur les clients au sens premier, les magasins seraient bien moins fréquentés.

Le joyeux vendeur (imaginez un ton ironique pour les deux derniers mots) m'a emmené dans un coin de la pièce. Il m'a demandé ce dont j'avais besoin et je lui ai montré ma liste de fourniture.

Il a poussé un petit cri d'excitation, puis, tout en allant chercher différents tas de vêtements, il a commencé à parler de l'époque où il aussi était à Poudlard et qu'il était dommage que l'on ne sache pas à l'avance où l'on serait réparti car bla bla bla…

C'est l'heure de manger, je continuerais plus tard.

Allez Tom, bientôt tu pourras partir de cette prison.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite des aventures de Tom sur le chemin de Traverse !


	17. 6 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et Amatsuki Lon qui a à nouveau posté une review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 6 août 1938

Après avoir dû supporter la bande de macaques au dîner, je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer à écrire et ai préféré dormir.

Reprenons le récit là où nous nous en étions arrêtés.

Le vendeur me tournait autour tout en me faisant enfiler des tas de vêtements et en y piquant beaucoup d'épingles.

Profitant du fait qu'il s'arrête dans son monologue pour respirer, je lui ai demandé s'il était possible qu'une fois les mesures prises, je parte acheter mes autres fournitures et revienne en fin de journée. L'homme a acquiescé et dit qu'on pouvait s'arranger.

Ensuite, j'ai voulu savoir combien ça me coûterait et s'il était possible d'avoir une réduction car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et que j'étais un pauvre orphelin dans un monde nouveau pour moi. Je lui ai aussi expliqué que je n'y comprenais rien et j'allais me mettre à pleurer (autant y aller à fond) quand il m'a répondu qu'il avait un marché à me proposer.

Il m'a expliqué qu'à Poudlard, ma future école, je serais réparti par un chapeau (Je sais, je sais… Sans commentaires. Mais bon, peut-être faut-il s'attendre à tout.) dans une des quatre maisons de l'école, les maisons étant des groupes d'élèves partageant la même salle commune et portant le blason et les couleurs de leurs maisons.

Bon, je l'avoue, je n'ai rien compris. Mais il m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à lire L'Histoire de Poudlard et qu'à partir de là je saurais ce qu'il faut savoir avant de se rendre à l'école.

Après, il a ramené un petit tas de tissus d'une couleur entre le brun foncé et le caca d'oie et m'a dit qu'il y avait les blasons, écharpe et cravates dont j'aurais besoin une fois réparti, et que si son sortilège marchait bien, il me suffirait de le lancer sur les différentes pièces avec le nom de ma maison derrière.

Il a noté la formule sur un papier et l'a épinglé sur un bout de tissus dépassant du tas et m'a demandé de lui écrirez une lettre pour qu'il puisse savoir si son invention était efficace.

Je lui ai dit que oui, bien sûr, et s'il avait fini, car je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Il a répondu positivement en ajoutant que je pourrais revenir juste avant de quitter le chemin de Traverse.

J'ai donc souri, l'ai salué et ai quitté la boutique.

Ma main me fait souffrir à force d'avoir trop écrit, je continuerais demain.

Toutefois, après avoir lu L'Histoire de Poudlard, je peux vous assurer que cet homme était à Poufsouffle.

Et que moi, je n'irais pas dans la maison de celle qui voulait « accueillir tout le monde ».

Je suis trop exceptionnel pour cela.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite arrive demain !


	18. 7 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire, à Naiia qui la corrige et Roxane-James pour sa review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 7 août 1938

Après le tailleur, je me suis rendu dans la boutique de l'apothicaire pour aller y chercher ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le cours, si je me souviens bien, de potion.

Matière qui, à mon goût, ressemble un peu trop à de la cuisine. Mais bon, après avoir feuilleté le livre, je reconnais que certaines potions semblent utiles.

J'ai réussi à avoir une belle ristourne en faisant à nouveau le numéro de l'orphelin désargenté à la vendeuse.

Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Ensuite, je me suis rendu à la boutique de fournitures. À ce sujet, rien de particulier à noter, à part mon petit numéro qui a encore une fois parfaitement fonctionné, et les drôles de feuilles que l'on m'a donné.

D'après ma liste, à Poudlard, on n'écrit pas sur des carnets, cahiers où feuilles volantes, mais sur des parchemins.

À première vue, ça n'a pas l'air des plus pratique, mais pourquoi pas…Après tout, on parle de gens qui portent des chapeaux pointus.

Ça a l'air dur à croire, mais j'ai vraiment vu des gens habillés comme ça sur le chemin de Traverse.

Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure, je découvrirais des choses encore plus étranges. Comme un chien à trois têtes, des chats volants, où, je ne sais pas moi, des tableaux qui parlent.

Je vais finir par me lasser, alors je reprendrais demain.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	19. 8 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, et surtout à Amatsuki Lon pour ses reviews (Tom ? Adorable ? Bon, chacun son avis...), à Marina Potter Black qui a mis cette histoire dans se favoris et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 8 août 1938

Raconter mes péripéties sur le chemin de Traverse commence à m'ennuyer, je vais essayer d'abréger.

Après la boutique de fourniture, je suis allé à la librairie. J'ai pris les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour les cours, plus L'Histoire de Poudlard, comme m'avait conseillé le tailleur.

Par contre, je n'ai pas écouté le professeur… Dambledore, je crois. De toute façon, son nom n'a pas d'importance. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai acheté tous mes livres neufs, grâce à une réduction due uniquement à mon charme.

Ensuite, j'avais faim, alors je me suis fait offrir quelques sucreries par une mère de famille qui a eu pitié de moi en me voyant posté devant le magasin.

Quelle quiche.

(Même si les patacitrouilles sont excellentes, je dois l'avouer.)

J'ai fini mes achats par la boutique de baguette magique. C'était fantastique.

On toque à la porte. Je vais voir qui ose me déranger.

* * *

Alors, qui ose déranger Tom ? réponse demain !


	20. 8 août 1938 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie du fond du cœur tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et particulièrement Naiia qui la corrige et Amatsuki Lon qui a posté une review.

Alors, qui a osé déranger Tom ? Question très importante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 8 août 1938 (bis)

Ce n'était que Mrs Cole, venue m'annoncer qu'elle levait ma punition car je m'étais bien conduit cette semaine.

Je ne vais pas dire que les relations sociales me manquaient, mais elles m'aideront à passer le temps. Comme quoi, des fois, les macaques servent à quelque chose.

Mais ne nous laissons pas distraire e reprenons.

Dans la boutique, il y avait des tas de petites boîtes empilées jusqu'au plafond et couvrant presque tous les murs.

Un homme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années était debout derrière un comptoir où était posé une imposante caisse à enregistrer, un carnet (servant probablement à la comptabilité) et d'autres petites boîtes rectangulaires.

Le vendeur m'a salué, puis a tourné tout autour de moi en tenant un bâton qu'il collait contre mon dos et mes bras.

Il m'a dit que c'était pour me mesurer. Le ²tailleur² dans Les Habits neufs de l'empereur mesurait de façon plus précise et méthodique, mais bon…

Ensuite, il a été chercher quelques boîtes en arrière-boutique et une autre sur la pile tenant en équilibre (étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas tombée, d'ailleurs). Il a sorti des baguettes de boîtes en marmonnant dans sa barbe, puis m'en a tendu une en me demandant de faire un mouvement du poignet.

J'ai pris la baguette et me suis exécuté.

Il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

Le vendeur a continué à me faire essayer des baguettes jusqu'à ce qu'une réaction se produise. (Du moins, une réaction positive. Je suppose que l'ouverture de la caisse enregistreuse et la tombée des pièces sur le sol n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait espérer.)

Finalement, après avoir testé toutes les baguettes qu'il avait ramenées, il est reparti dans son arrière-boutique.

Et il a recommencé à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles.

Une fois le vendeur revenu et après l'avoir prise en main, une flopée de petites étincelles est apparue au bout de la baguette.

Le vendeur a dit que c'était formidable, et il m'a demandé mon prénom. J'ai accepté à condition qu'il me donne le sien (Mr Olivander).

Ensuite, j'ai payé (Apparemment, je n'avais « pas besoin de remise », car « il y a largement assez d'argent dans la bourse qu'on nous offre à Poudlard ». Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant que quand on a pas du tout d'argent, le moindre sous est précieux. Enfin, passons…) et je suis sorti de la boutique.

Après, je suis revenu dans cet horrible orphelinat en m'arrangeant pour avoir cinq minutes de retard.

Mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir demandé au vendeur en quoi me trouver une baguette était « formidable».

Je veux dire, c'est son métier, après tout.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain !


	21. 11 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire. Mention spéciale pour Naiia qui la corrige et Mad Eater qui a laissé une review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 11 août 1938

Je m'ennuie…Je m'ennuie…Je m'ennuie…

Rien de nouveau (ou même d'intéressant) au pays des crétins.

Je ne peux qu'attendre en relisant mes livres.

(À ce propos, je trouve celui de défense contre les forces du mal prodigieusement fabuleux.)

En plus, il faut encore que je rende les objets que j'ai empruntés.

(Ou volé…Ça dépend du point de vue.)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	22. 16 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire, surtout Naiia qui corrige mon histoire, Matsuyama, Amatsuki Lon qui ont posté une review et O'Cahan qui a mis mon histoire dans ses favoris et posté une review. Merci à tous !

Aujourd'hui, on va commencer à parler de quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup : l'Histoire ! J'espère juste ne pas avoir écrit quelque chose de faux ou anachronique...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 16 août 1938

S'il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve dans cette vie, c'est mon manque d'information à propos du monde extérieur.

Je viens seulement d'apprendre, en écoutant une discussion entre Mrs Cole et le religieux qui vient de temps en temps nous apprendre de façon bénévole l'écriture, la lecture et le calcul, qu'un pays en avait conquis un autre.

Imaginez-vous que l'Allemagne (apparemment, ses habitants seraient nazis, même si je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce terme, mais passons), et son président Hitler, ont envahis l'Autriche, qui s'est laissée faire.

Il y a vraiment des choses que je ne comprends pas chez les autres membres de mon espèce.

Mrs Cole a aussi dit qu'elle s'en faisait pour ses pauvres juifs, qui n'ont pas d'autres solutions que de fuir leurs pays face à la menace.

Et le religieux a ajouté qu'il craignait plus que le conflit se généralise.

Je vais tâcher, dans les prochains jours, d'éclaircir toute cette histoire.

Et je trouve toujours ce que je cherche.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite arrive demain !


	23. 19 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, avec une mention spéciale pour Naiia (qui corrige) et pour Roxanne-James1 (pour tout ce qu'elle a fait). Je ne cite jamais les gens qui mettent mon histoire en suivi, mais sachez que ça me fait tout de même énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 19 août 1938

Après avoir cherché (en vain) une autre conversation de Mrs Cole, j'ai décidé d'aller poser mes questions directement à ma source d'information personnelle, c'est-à-dire la cantinière.

Malheureusement, elle ne semble pas très au courant de l'activité politique.

Elle m'a juste dit qu'Hitler n'était pas un président mais un führer, et qu'elle n'en savait sinon pas plus que moi.

Il ne fallait sûrement pas en attendre plus d'une femme qui un jour m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de voter.

Je devrais attendre lundi et l'arrivée du religieux dont je parlais dans ma dernière note pour pouvoir lui poser des questions.

Et je déteste attendre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	24. 21 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et fan-de-manga pour sa review et son beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 21 août 1938

La vie ici est tellement nulle…

Mais bon, je dois relativiser : j'aurais pu rester coincé ici jusqu'à ma majorité. (Quelle horreur !)

Si au moins nous faisions des sorties de temps en temps…Ne serait-ce que pour aller à la messe dominicale.

Pas que je souhaite me rapprocher de Dieu où quoi que ce soit. Je n'y crois même pas, à toutes ces bêtises. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'être supérieur !

Par contre ça me plairait bien de voir tous les gens sur les bancs. Regarder les robes des dames, les vestes des hommes…Essayer de deviner ce que vivent les gens, pourquoi celui-là sourit, pourquoi celle-là à les larmes aux yeux.

Ça ferait une petite distraction.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	25. 22 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et en particulier Naiia (pour sa correction) et Roxanne-James-1 (pour sa review).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 22 août 1938

J'ai pu poser mes questions au religieux aujourd'hui.

Il m'a dit que les Allemands étaient nazis car leur gouvernement, et surtout le führer, Hitler, l'était. Il m'a aussi dit qu'Hitler voulait agrandir l'Allemagne et que pour ça il déclarait la guerre à d'autres pays.

Pour l'instant, il se contenterait de l'Autriche, mais aurait déjà de sérieuses vues du côté des Sudètes, « entre l'Allemagne, la Pologne et la République Tchèque.».

Je me demande comment la situation va évoluer.

Et puis, c'est très divertissant de se moquer des autres membres de mon espèce, incapables de vivre dans un monde en paix.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire de leurs tristes existences.

Ils verront ce que c'est une vraie conquête, quand toute l'Europe, puis le monde seront sous MON contrôle.

Là, ils verront ce qu'est un vrai chef.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	26. 27 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et cyclonedragons qui l'a mis dans ses favoris. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 27 août 1938

Comment résumer cette semaine en un mot ? Laissez-moi réfléchir…

Ennui.

J'ai déjà lu tous mes livres (je crois que je me répète) et mes camarades sont affligeants de stupidité.

Mais au moins, il ne reste que cinq jours avant le premier septembre, date de la rentrée.

Je me demande comment seront les élèves, les professeurs et l'école en générale.

En tout cas, ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'ici.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	27. 31 août 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et tout particulièrement à Naiia qui la corrige ainsi que O'Cahan et Roxane-James1 pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 31 août 1938

Demain ! Demain, je m'en vais ! Je suis si excité que j'en sauterais de joie !

La cantinière (et oui, encore cette quiche…) m'a donné une valise qu'elle a « trouvé dans son grenier » pour que je puisse faire mes bagages.

Bon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y mettre, mais je ne veux rien oublier ici. Moins j'y passe de temps, mieux je me porte.

Et puis, j'ai aussi rendu les affaire que j'avais "empruntées". Mais bon, comme c'était un emprunt, j'ai juste dit merci, et pas que je m'excuse.

Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à dire que je suis désolé.

Ah… J'ai hâte de dire adieu à cette bande de pouilleux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Demain, on retrouvera Tom dans le Poudlard Express.


	28. 1er septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et à Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er septembre 1938

Je suis assis dans un des compartiments du train, le Poudlard Express, et je suis entouré d'élèves, qui m'ont même offert des bonbons.

On se croirait au paradis.

Même si l'idée de rentrer dans un mur pour accéder au quai de la gare ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais, je suis encore en vie, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite de la rentrée de Tom !


	29. 1er septembre 1938 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er septembre (bis)

Ah, joie ! Oh, bonheur !

Je suis tranquillement assis sur mon lit, dans mon dortoir (j'ai été réparti à Serpentard), et profite d'un peu de temps avant de dormir pour écrire.

Pourtant, la journée n'a pas été de tous repos.

Déjà, j'ai a peine eu le temps de descendre du train qu'une femme qu'une femme un peu rondouillarde (cherchez l'euphémisme) et d'une quarantaine d'année a emmené tous les premières années pour les mettre dans des barques.

Alors oui, la vue est belle, mais le voyage a été un peu gâché par ce garçon bizarre qui n'arrêtait pas de raconter qu'il y avait une « pieuvre géante au fond du lac ».

Quel menteur…

Une fois arrivés à bon port (malheureusement, personne n'est tombé dans l'eau…), nous sommes entrés dans le château.

Les plafonds étaient hauts et tout était magnifique.

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus dans une salle où pleins d'élèves étaient attablés à quatre immenses tables, et où ce que je supposais être les professeurs, assis derrière une autre table sur une estrade, nous souriaient gentiment.

Après, nous avons été « répartis » : nous devions mettre un chapeau sur notre tête, qui nous disait à quelle maison nous appartenions désormais, alors qu'il venait de chanter une chanson ventant les mérites de chacune.

Sans surprise, j'ai été répartis à Serpentard, « là où vont les rusés et les audacieux ».

Ensuite, la personne que je suppose être le directeur s'est levée et à fait un discours sans grand intérêt (Il faut respecter le règlement, bla bla bla…).

Puis, une nourriture (fort délicieuse) est apparue sur les tables et nous avons mangé.

Les élèves autour de moi m'ont demandé quel était mon nom, mais sinon, je ne me suis pas vraiment mêlé aux conversations.

Ah… Ce fut une bien belle journée !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	30. 1er septembre 1938 (ter)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er septembre (ter)

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Pourtant… Tout est tellement logique.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Alors j'espère qu'écrire me permettra d'y voir plus clair.

Alors que j'avais fini d'écrire et que j'allais me préparer pour aller me coucher, un préfet est venu me chercher, en me disant qu'un professeur voulait me parler.

Je l'ai suivi, et il m'a emmené dans un couloir où m'attendait un enseignant.

Le dit professeur m'a ensuite conduit jusqu'à son bureau, où il m'a fait asseoir sur une chaise.

Et là, il (j'avoue ne pas savoir son nom ni la matière qu'il enseigne…) m'a demandé si j'étais bien le petit Tom Jedusor.

Bien sûr, J'ai répondu que oui.

Ensuite, le professeur a dit qu'il allait me révéler un secret dont il n'était pas sûr et qu'il ne faudrait rien dire à personne, jamais.

Il se pourrait bien… que je sois un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la maison éponyme.

Apparemment, la rapidité avec laquelle le choixpeau m'a envoyé ici serait révélatrice.

D'autant plus que j'ai précisé (à la demande du professeur) que je peux parler aux serpents (Ça s'appelle « être fourchelang »).

Rien d'autre de notable n'a été dit, à part peut-être qu'il fallait que je fasse un arbre généalogique pour tirer tout ça au clair.

D'autant plus que ça me semble irréel…

Mais pas étonnant aux vues de mes qualités. Je suis né pour être exceptionnel, je le savais.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	31. 2 septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 2 septembre 1938

Ça fait plus d'une heure (enfin, je suppose que ça fait plus d'une heure, je n'ai pas de montre) que je me retourne encore et encore et encore dans mon lit.

C'est donc en pensant que minuit est passé que je me permets d'écrire cette date et noter le résultat de mes réflexions.

J'ai répété maintes et maintes fois que j'étais exceptionnel, mieux que les autres, et des tas d'autres choses.

Mais jamais je n'aurais cru avoir des ancêtres si prestigieux.

Après tout, mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu, et ma mère est morte en couche.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous ne sommes pas une famille heureuse.

Pourquoi ? Mes stupides parents ne pouvaient-ils pas vivre ? Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas accompagné dans la vie ?

Je les déteste ! Je les déteste ! Je les déteste !

Et puis, je suis sûr que le sang de Salazar Serpentard qui est en moi me vient de mon père. Il ne peut pas venir de ma mère, cette femme faible.

Si jamais elle avait été une sorcière, elle ne serait pas morte.

Mon père doit être là, quelque part à m'attendre.

Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, hein ?

Tout le monde voudrait m'avoir pour fils.

Surtout toi, Papa, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	32. 2 septembre 1938 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour lire mon histoire et notamment Naiia qui la corrige et Selene pour sa review (elle me fait vraiment très plaisir !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 2 septembre 1938 (bis)

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour entant qu'élève.

En fait, on n'a pas beaucoup travaillé.

Les profs ont surtout faits de longs sermons pour nous dire qu'il faudra beaucoup travailler, et que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en première année qu'il fallait nous reposer sur nos lauriers et bla bla bla…

Insupportable.

Et puis aucun enfant ne suit les conseils d'un adulte. Du moins, aucun enfant censé.

Je vais dons attendre un peu pour noter ce que je pense des profs et des cours, le temps de vraiment me faire une idée et de m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

Mais bon, me connaissant, ça ne devrait pas être long.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	33. 11 septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et mention spéciale pour Naiia qui la corrige et Shaylla's pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 11 septembre 1938

Comme je m'y attendais, je me sens plutôt bien dans mon nouveau monde.

Je trouve que tous les cours sont intéressants, qu'ils soient théoriques ou pratiques. Même si pour l'instant, on n'a pas fait beaucoup de pratique.

Par contre, beaucoup d'élèves trouvent l'Histoire de la magie totalement ennuyante. Enfin, c'est-ce que laisse supposer les fréquents soupirs et les regards vides.

Oui, la voix de Mr Binns est monocorde, et il paraphrase un peu trop le livre, mais je trouve intéressant de savoir quelle est l'histoire de ce monde.

On pourrait objecter que les autres élèves ont été plongés depuis leur naissance dans le monde sorcier et donc le connaissent, mais je peux vous assurer que non.

Peut-être ne faut-il pas être trop exigeant avec les ignorants.

Admirez la rime.

Et puis moi tout entier, car je le mérite.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	34. 14 septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et en particulier Naiia pour sa correction et Selene pour sa review.

Ce chapitre fait partie de mes préférés. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que moi à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 14 septembre 1938

Nous avons eu notre cours de vol, ce matin.

J'aurais dû prétendre être malade.

Au début, l'idée de commander, même si ce n'est qu'à un balai, m'avait réjoui.

Mais ce stupide objet a refusé de m'obéir. Alors qu'en face, j'ai vu des Poufsouffles réussir !

C'est la pire humiliation de ma vie.

Pourquoi ces imbéciles de balais écoutent-ils les incompétents de Poufsouffle et pas le descendant de Salazar Serpentard ?

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai astronomie, alors je vais pouvoir sauter du haut de la tour.

Non… Je suis trop important pour mourir.

Allons, allons, pas la peine de dire merci.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	35. 15 septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et à Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 15 septembre 1938

En dernière heure aujourd'hui, j'ai eu métamorphose. Et devinez qui est mon professeur ?

L'aimable Dumbledore (tiens, cela ressemble fort à une antithèse…), le professeur qui était venu me voir pour m'annoncer que j'étais un sorcier.

En soit, il ne se passe rien de notable durant ses cours, et Dumbledore me traite comme n'importe quel autre élève. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de rester à la fin de l'heure.

Il voulait me demander si j'avais bien rendu tout ce que j'avais « volé » avant de venir ici.

Et je lui ai répondu que je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me posait la question, vu que de toute façon, il m'avait dit qu'il le saurait si je ne le faisais pas.

Alors Dumbledore a dit (attendez, laissez-moi rire encore un peu…) qu'il me faisait confiance pour lui dire la vérité.

Effectivement, j'ai dit la vérité. Mais sur un ton ironique, pour semer le doute.

Je n'obéis à personne.

P.S. À propos de dire la vérité… Les cravates que le vendeur m'avait offertes ont parfaitement remplis leurs offices. Mais je lui ai quand même demandé de m'en envoyer des normales, en prétextant que les siennes n'avaient pas marchés. Tellement crédule.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	36. 17 septembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 17 septembre 1938

Je viens de ma rendre compte que je n'avais toujours pas dis ici ce que je pensais de mes différents professeurs.

En fait, il n'y en a aucun que j'aime ou exècre particulièrement, mais ils m'agacent tous à des degrés plus ou moins élevés.

Je ne supporte pas d'entendre ces gens qui se croient assez intelligents pour se permettre de nous faire la morale à longueur de journée.

Et je les trouve bien orgueilleux de croire que tous les jours, des gens ont envie de les écouter. Ou alors, c'est qu'ils se voilent la face.

Enfin, les problèmes psychiques des professeurs ne me concernent pas, et surtout, ne m'intéressent pas.

Le plus important c'est d'être dans leurs bonnes grâces. C'est eux que nous sommes censés écouter, après tout.

Et je suis le plus doué pour ce qui est d'être adoré et chouchouté par les adultes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	37. 3 octobre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et Mad Eater qui a mis une review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 3 octobre 1938

À midi, j'ai eu une conversation passionnante avec des sixièmes années assis juste à côté de moi lors du repas.

Ils parlaient de l'élection du futur ministre de la magie.

Une des filles du groupe a vu que je les écoutais et m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait. J'ai répondu que oui mais aussi que je n'y connaissais rien.

Et elle m'a alors expliqué tout le système politique et les principales lois du monde de la magie. Dommage que la cloche ait sonné, j'avais encore des questions à lui poser.

Mais au moins, je sais à qui m'adresser pour avoir des renseignements.

On ne peut pas s'imaginer à quels points les renseignements sont précieux quand on ne sait rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	38. 21 octobre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 21 octobre 1938

J'ai profité de la pause que nous avons entre nos deux heures de potions pour aller parler au professeur de cette matière.

En fait, c'est lui qui m'a dit il y a maintenant un peu moins de deux mois que je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

En plus, je connais à présent son nom : Mr Palzer. Bon, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, j'en conviens.

Tout ça pour dire que je voulais demander à Mr Palzer comment commencer mes recherches pour établir mon arbre généalogique.

Il m'a conseillé d'aller dans la bibliothèque et de lire les registres pour voir si j'y trouve le nom de mes parents.

Je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller ce week-end (quelle idée de nous donner trois parchemins à rédiger lors d'un même week-end ?) alors j'y irais mardi, car je n'ai pas cours en dernière heure.

Même si je suis plutôt excité à l'idée de découvrir mes origines, je suis effrayé.

Qui sait qui appartient à ma famille ? Parce que moi, je ne sais pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	39. 25 octobre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et notamment Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 25 octobre 1938

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, je n'ai absolument rien découvert au sujet de mon père. Foutu registre !

On m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait le même nom et le même prénom que moi.

Mais impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une ridicule et minuscule trace d'un Tom Jedusor !

Et ce alors que l'on retrouve le nom de tous les élèves ainsi que leur maison !

Et puis, j'ai tout fouillé… J'ai même lu les registres de Poufsouffles, c'est dire !

Il n'y a que le registre d'inscription des filles que je n'ai pas regardé. Mais là, ce serait une drôle d'erreur.

Mon père n'était pas une femme. Les femmes sont stupides : toujours à mourir en couche.

Il ne faut rien attendre des femmes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	40. 31 octobre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 31 octobre 1938

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween.

En soi, cette fête n'a rien de spéciale, et, à l'orphelinat, je ne l'avais jamais fêté.

Mais ce matin, des élèves ont reçu des sucreries de leurs parents. Alors j'ai recommencé le truc du pauvre petit orphelin et j'ai réussi à me faire offrir un bon petit tas de bonbons.

Ah… Comme je m'aime !

Et le souper était encore plus excellent que d'habitude.

Je regrette juste que l'on ne nous ai pas libéré de cours.

J'aurais eu le temps de voler (enfin… demander, bien sûr !) plus de bonbons !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	41. 5 novembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui suivent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 5 novembre 1938

Ce matin, il fait étrangement beau pour un jour de novembre.

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je n'ai jamais passé d'hiver ici, mais je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il doit faire très froid et que le ciel doit souvent être gris.

Alors je profite de cette jolie journée pour me balader dans le parc et écrire dans l'herbe.

Ce que j'aime aussi dans les jours de soleil, c'est que les gens sont plus facilement manipulables.

Et c'est une des choses que j'arrive le mieux, même quand il ne fait pas beau.

Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	42. 17 novembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et particulièrement Naiia qui la corrige et Mad Eater pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 17 novembre 1938

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ma vie en ce moment.

Les cours se suivent et se ressemblent, il fait de plus en plus froid, et j'ai beau chercher, impossible de trouver une trace de mon père.

C'est très bizarre.

Je n'ai absolument pas cherché à savoir si ma mère était venue étudier ici.

Mais bon, si elle avait été une sorcière, elle serait encore en vie avec moi.

J'irais demander conseil à la bibliothécaire. Après tout, c'est elle qui est censée connaître ce qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque.

Hum… Cette dernière phrase n'avait pas grand intérêt. À l'avenir, je serais plus concis.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, le trop peu de temps qui m'est accordé sur Terre m'est précieux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	43. 18 novembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 18 novembre 1938

Le cours de potion de ce matin était vraiment hilarant.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ris encore à gorge déployée.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que notre cours se déroule en commun avec les Gryffondors. Et je ne peux pas supporter les gens qui appartiennent à cette maison.

Les Poufsouffles, même s'ils sont incompétents, ont au moins la délicatesse de ne pas s'inventer des qualités et de s'en vanter.

Bon, je veux bien reconnaitre que le courage est une qualité. Mais dire que leur impulsivité (qui les fait agir sans réfléchir) est une preuve de courage, alors là, non !

Et ça n'a pas manqué.

Un des garçons a fait sa potion trop vite et cette dernière lui a explosé à la figure.

J'ai eu le plus gros fou-rire de ma vie. Vraiment.

L'idiot du village avait une de ces têtes…

Je vous laisse imaginer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	44. 26 novembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie et Mad Eater pour avoir posté des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 26 novembre 1938

J'ai été demander conseil à la bibliothécaire dans l'espoir de trouver une trace de mon père.

Malheureusement, elle non plus n'a pas trouvé quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, elle m'a proposé d'aller dans la salle des trophées pendant les vacances, pour voir si l'on pouvait y découvrir quelque chose.

Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'y être.

Qui sait ce que je pourrais y trouver ?

Pas moi, en tout cas.

* * *

J'espère que avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	45. 29 novembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent, Naiia qui corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 29 novembre 1938

Alors là, c'est trop ! Je ne comprends pas !

Je n'ai eu qu'un A pour mon dernier devoir de DCFM.

Je ne sais pas si Mme Abeck est en train de devenir folle où si ses lunettes nécessiteraient une correction plus importante, mais mon devoir méritait un O !

Comme tous mes autres devoirs, d'ailleurs.

Elle verra, mon prochain devoir sera tellement impeccable qu'il faudra inventer une nouvelle note pour lui.

On ne se moque pas de moi impunément.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	46. 1er décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er décembre 1938

Ce matin, la dame qui nous a emmené sur les barques le jour de la rentrée est passée dans la classe demander qui restait à l'école pendant les vacances.

Bien sûr, je me suis immédiatement inscrit. Plus je passe de temps loin de l'orphelinat, plus je me sens bien.

On pourrait objecter qu'ici aussi, je suis au milieu de crétins. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Mais au moins, j'apprends des choses intéressantes et j'ai accès à une grande bibliothèque. Ça suffit à mon bonheur.

Du moins, en attendant que j'obtienne plus de pouvoir.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	47. 10 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 10 décembre 1938

Qu'est-ce que les autres élèves peuvent m'énerver !

Ils sont tous là, comme les idiots qu'ils sont, à parler encore et encore et encore des cadeaux qu'ils recevront à Noël !

J'en ai même vu écrire des lettres à leurs parents pour leur demander tel ou tel gadget.

Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup Noël, mais là, c'est le bouquet !

Moi, je suis un grand garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux ou de parents.

Je crois…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	48. 13 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et particulièrement Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie, Mad Eater et Selene qui ont posté des review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 13 décembre 1938

Je viens de me rendre compte que pendant les vacances de Noël, je serais le seul première année.

Je suis donc à la fois heureux et impatient !

D'autant plus que la bibliothécaire a promis de m'emmener dans la salle des trophées !

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas accéder à cette salle. L'école ne devrait-elle pas se vanter de ses bons élèves et nous montrer la marche à suivre ?

Les professeurs sont les gens les plus illogiques que je connaisse. Et c'est eux qui sont censés nous guider vers un futur harmonieux.

Heureusement que j'ai écris censés.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	49. 22 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Mad Eater qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 22 décembre 1938

Mes vacances se passent on ne peut mieux.

Comme je suis le seul élève en première année, j'ai fiat ami-ami avec un groupe d'élèves en septième année.

Il y a beaucoup d'élèves de cinquième et septième années. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils veulent réviser pour leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs.

Bon, je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu réviser. Ils essayaient, vraiment, mais ils devaient s'interrompre pour répondre à mes questions.

Et ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur la réponse.

Heureusement, il leur reste un peu de temps pour se remettre à niveaux avant les examens.

Ils en ont bien besoin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	50. 24 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barniemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 24 décembre 1938

Les sorciers ont réussi à tirer le meilleur de Noël pour en faire une fête agréable.

Déjà, cette fête n'a plus aucune signification religieuse.

En plus, on offre des cadeaux (Nous avons tous reçu des chocolats).

Et, à Poudlard, la seule célébration obligatoire est un repas. Je commencerais presque à aimer cette fête. Presque.

Le seul anniversaire que l'humanité devrait fêter, c'est la mien.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	51. 25 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 25 décembre 1938

J'ai été agréablement surpris ce matin par mon nouveau groupe d'amis (si on peut dire ça comme ça).

Ils m'ont offert des bonbons.

Bon, j'aurais pu rêver mieux, c'est sûr, mais comme je ne m'attendais à rien, je suis content.

J'ai recroisé la bibliothécaire dans la matinée. Elle a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait visiter la salle des trophées mercredi, quand elle reviendrait après ses diners de famille.

Je dois avouer être assez impatient.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	52. 28 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemutsdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 28 décembre 1938

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

J'ai été dans la salle des trophées.

Aucune trace de mon père.

Mais… Une plaque récompensant le bon comportement attribuée à Mérope Gaunt. C'est-à-dire ma mère.

Je pense que j'ai dû oublier le prénom de ma mère, où que j'ai dû inverser des lettres dans mon souvenir sans m'en rendre compte, soit que c'est une autre femme ayant le même prénom.

Comme ma mémoire est excellente, je penche pour la deuxième option.

D'autant plus que ma mère ne mérite pas de récompense. Une personne laissant un bébé à peine né seul ne mérite aucune récompense, quelle qu'elle soit.

Surtout quand l'enfant, c'est moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, à demain pour la suite !


	53. 31 décembre 1938

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire et surtout à Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review et dolu1989 qui a mis mon histoire dans ses favoris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 31 décembre 1938

Mauvais anniversaire Tom !

Encore un an de plus…

12 ans… Je suis encore un enfant pour la plupart des gens, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas vieillir, et devenir vieux, et mourir.

Est-ce qu'il est possible que le monde existe sans moi ? Il existait avant moi, mais après ?

Je ne veux pas imaginer. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être dans un monde sans moi.

Je crois que je ne devrais pas écrire si instinctivement. (Même si, bien sûr, chacune de mes pensées vaut de l'or.)

On va oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et repartir sur de bonnes bases pour la nouvelle année.

Quelle image je vais donner de moi, sinon ?

Mais bon, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait lire mes notes.

Même si les autres humains doivent en avoir envie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	54. 2 janvier 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, et en particulier Naiia qui la corrige, et Mad Eater, Barbiemustdie, L (merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Est-ce que ton "pesudo" a un rapport avec Death note ?) et Louise (Merci pour les compliments ! Evidemment, personne n'est mieux que Lupin. Une review par jour ? Je demande à voir ! En tout cas si tu t'y tiens ce serait super chouette.) pour leurs reviews.

Encore une dernière question. L et Louise sont bien deux personnes différentes ? Parce que leurs reviews sont étrangement semblables, c'est troublant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 2 janvier 1939

Cette journée était exténuante.

Je n'ai pas eu plus de cours qu'un autre jour (Histoire de la magie, Sortilège, DCFM et à nouveau Sortilège), mais le bruit et l'agitation causés par les autres élèves m'ont fatigués.

Et passablement mis sur les nerfs.

« Je suis fatigué », « J'ai sommeil », « Je veux retourner me coucher »… Toutes ces simagrées m'exaspèrent.

Si ils ne voulaient pas être fatigués, ils n'avaient qu'a pas veiller jusqu'à minuit. Maintenant, ils n'ont qu'à en assumer les conséquences.

Et puis, on avait Histoire de la magie, alors ils auraient pu dormir sans que le prof le remarque.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	55. 22 janvier 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Mad Eater et Louise (En fait si ta review n'est pas posté tout de suite c'est parce qu'il d'abord que je l'approuve. Moi aussi, il m'est déjà arrivé de me faire avoir. Merci d'avoir commenté !) pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 22 janvier 1939

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison pour notre maison.

Bien sûr, nous avons gagné. C'est normal, quand on joue contre ces intellos de Serdaigle.

Ça vous étonnera peut-être, mais j'ai assisté à l'intégralité du match. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne me suis pas abaissé à crier et hurler comme les autres personnes présentes.

Heureusement, j'étais au premier rang. Au fur et à mesure du match, les spectateurs se levaient de plus en plus.

En revanche, mes pauvres oreilles ont vraiment souffert. Quelle idée d'hurler comme des animaux en rut ! Le langage est fait pour communiquer. C'est un fait. Mais dire à un joueur qu'on aimerait qu'il gagne, ça n'a pas d'intérêt.

J'attends cependant le prochain match aves impatience. Je ne me lasserai jamais des défaites des Poufsouffles (c'est contre eux que nous jouons notre prochain match).

Encore une victoire facile pour la maison de Salazar Serpentard !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Alors, à votre avis, qui gagnera le prochain match ?

À demain pour la suite !


	56. 25 janvier 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Mad Eater, Louise et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews. Pour savoir si Poufsouffle gagnera ou pas, il faudra attendre le chapitre 62 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 25 janvier 1939

Je pense qu'on devrait annuler les cours d'astronomie les jours de mauvais temps.

Avec le temps qu'il fait ici, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de cours. Mais écouter madame Jegen parler pendant deux heures est vraiment, vraiment lassant.

En plus, on a cour le soir.

J'ai failli m'endormir pendant que la prof philosophait sur « l'immensité de l'univers ».

De toute façon, pourquoi s'intéresser au fond de l'univers quand son centre (moi) est juste devant soi ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	57. 27 janvier 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et tout particulièrement Barbiemustdie, Louise (devient prétentieux ? Il l'a toujours un peu été, de toute façon) et Selene c'est sûr que les punitions à Poudlard... On en parle de celle qui consiste à envoyer les élèves dans la forêt interdite, l'endroit le plus dangereux du château ?) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 7 janvier 1939

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris un terme très intéressant.

Moldu.

Les moldus sont les gens ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais attention, à la différence des cracmols, qui sont des sorciers ratés, les moldus ne savent pas que le monde magique existe.

Ah… Je savais qu'il devait exister un mot pour décrire ces moins que rien.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même s'il était extrêmement court, à demain pour la suite !


	58. 2 fevrier 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie qui m'a signalée une erreur (d'ailleurs si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire ou des coquilles n'hésitez pas à ma le dire) et Selene (C'est sûr qu'envoyer des élèves dans la forêt des élèves dans la forêt la plus dangereuse des environs... Ce chapitre en parle, justement) qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 2 février 1939

Le cours de Botanique de cet après-midi était (à mon goût) bien trop dangereux.

Nous avons dû nous rendre à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour cueillir des plantes.

Mais sérieusement, quel genre de professeur peut bien être madame Macholt pour nous envoyer là-bas ? Elle a cru qu'on voulait se suicider ?

Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

D'autant plus qu'avec la crétinerie des autres élèves, il n'a pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour qu'on perde quelqu'un.

Au moins, grâce à cet idiot, le cours a été drôlement écourté.

Malheureusement, on l'a retrouvé vivant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	59. 14 février 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Selene, Matsuyama (en fait dans mon histoire Mérope Gaunt a été étudié deux à Poudlard. Je pense que si elle avait une baguette pour faire ses potions, c'est bien qu'elle a dû aller au moins un peu Poudlard, non ? Et non, l'idiot de Gryffondor n'est pas Hagrid. Mais c'est vrai, je l'imagine bien dans cette situation !), L/Louise (Il faut bien que la haine des moldus commence quelque part § Autant que l'on puisse dire qu'elle commence car Tom a toujours éprouvé un certain dégout envers ses inférieurs) et Mad Eater.

Je sais que dis comme ça ça fait répétitif mais sachez que toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir. Quand j'écris, il y a un côté vraiment planté dans la réalité. Au contraire, quand je lis les reviews, c'est un peu irréel. Un peu comme un doux rêve... Je ne demande (en général) jamais de reviews à la fin des chapitres pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas forcés d'en poster, mais ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas : je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante quand je vois que j'en ai reçues. Alors merci beaucoup à tout le monde du fond du cœur.

Après cette longue introduction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 14 février 1939

La journée d'aujourd'hui fait partie des pires journées de ma vie.

Toute la journée, j'ai dû supporter les roucoulements des autres élèves. Et croyez moi, il est difficile de manger quand autour de vous, des tas de gens se font les yeux doux.

Heureusement, les premières années ont encore toutes leurs têtes et nous n'avons pas eu à subir de déclarations d'amours en plein cours.

Franchement, quelle idée d'aller perdre son temps si précieux pour avoir des relations sociales ou, pire encore, amoureuses ?

Parfois, je me demande ce qui peut bien passer par la tête des autres gens.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	60. 18 février 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Mad Eater, Louise (Pas la peine d'imaginer un Tom amoureux, car ça n'arrivera jamais ! Du moins, pas dans mon histoire. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé amoureux et je pense que ça ne lui irait pas très bien.) et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 18 février 1939

Ce matin, je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit, espérant revenir dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque j'ai eu une idée…

Une idée géniale et excellente. Comme toutes mes idées, en fait.

Il n'y a qu'un seul type d'être ici depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir avoir croisé ma mère : les fantômes.

J'irai leur poser des questions, demain matin. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, mais juste que je préfère attendre que les couloirs soient vides.

On ne sait jamais quelles oreilles indiscrètes peuvent trainer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrive demain !


	61. 19 février 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige, Mad Eater, Louise et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews. Apparemment, vous avez été surpris par l'idée de Tom. Tant mieux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 19 février 1939

Finalement, je vais attendre la semaine prochaine pour parler à un fantôme.

J'avais oublié l'effervescence provoquée par les matchs de Quidditch. D'autant plus que notre maison va jouer contre Poufsouffle.

Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de les voir prendre une raclée cet après-midi.

Après tout, les Poufsouffles valent à peine les moldus.

Et il y a aussi les Gryffondors, qui sont nuls et prétentieux (mais j'ai déjà abordé le sujet), contre qui nous allons bientôt jouer.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	62. 19 février 1939 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Louise qui a posté une review.

Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu : le match de Quidditch ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 19 février 1939 (bis)

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Les Poufsouffles nous ont battus.

Je suis dépité. Il faudrait que l'on pense à changer les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, on pourrait objecter que le sport, c'est ridicule et inutile. Mais je ne pense pas. Le sport, c'est ce qui permet de souder les idiots, et les transformer en une masse qui, si elle est bien maniée, peut devenir un véritable atout.

Mais là, les Serpentards, déçus par la victoire de Poufsouffle, vont et être maussades et moins appliqués dans leur travail. C'est donc non seulement la coupe de Quidditch qui s'éloigne mais aussi la coupe des quatre maisons.

Heureusement que je suis là.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	63. 26 février 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

En fait, ce chapitre a été oublié. Du coup, je le poste maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 26 février 1939

J'en ai assez de voir les couloirs bondés le dimanche matin. Moi qui croyais que les autres élèves, ceux qui ont du temps à perdre, profitaient de leurs dimanches matins pour dormir…

Et bien pas du tout !

Entre les petits qui courent dans les couloirs (alors que c'est interdit) et les grands qui vont à la bibliothèque pour réviser, i y a beaucoup trop de passages dans les couloirs.

Et le samedi matin, c'est pareil.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution si je veux avoir une discussion seul à seul avec un fantôme…

Y aller la nuit.

Et tant pis pour le règlement.


	64. 3 mars 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige, Louise, Skaelds, Barbiemustdie et Amatsuki Lon pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 3 mars 1939

Ce soir, je vais mettre en place mon plan pour parler à un fantôme.

Déjà, je pense choisir la Dame Grise. Ce n'est pas le fantôme de ma maison, mais je pense avoir plus de chance d'attendrir une femme qu'un homme. D'autant plus qu'elle est d'une politesse inégalée.

Ensuite, je pense sortir en pyjama. Comme ça, si je croise un préfet ou un professeur, je pourrais prétexter être sorti pour chercher des toilettes.

Et ainsi, aucune chance d'être puni !

Je suis vraiment formidable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	65. 4 mars 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

En fait, ce chapitre a été oublié. Du coup, je le poste maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 26 février 1939

J'en ai assez de voir les couloirs bondés le dimanche matin. Moi qui croyais que les autres élèves, ceux qui ont du temps à perdre, profitaient de leurs dimanches matins pour dormir…

Et bien pas du tout !

Entre les petits qui courent dans les couloirs (alors que c'est interdit) et les grands qui vont à la bibliothèque pour réviser, i y a beaucoup trop de passages dans les couloirs.

Et le samedi matin, c'est pareil.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution si je veux avoir une discussion seul à seul avec un fantôme…

Y aller la nuit.

Et tant pis pour le règlement.


	66. 6 mars 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Barbiemustdie et Louise pour leurs reviews.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre que (je dois bien l'avouer) j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 6 mars 1939

J'ai dit il y a deux jours que ceux qui arrivent à se perdre dans les couloirs sont des idiots.

Et bien, je ne le referais sûrement jamais, mais je retire ce que j'ai dit.

J'en ai assez de devoir courir partout dans le château entre le cour d'Histoire de la magie et de Sortilège le lundi matin, alors j'essaie de trouver des passages pour avoir moins de chemin à parcourir.

Et je croyais avoir pris un chemin que je connaissais… alors qu'en fait pas du tout.

J'ai donc vue nouveaux tableaux. Et suis arrivé avec dix minutes de retard au cours.

Comme quoi, même la perfection peut faire des erreurs. Disons que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	67. 12 mars 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Louise, Barbiemustdie et hinachou pour leurs reviews.

Youpi, on a passé la barre des 100 reviews ! pour fêter l'évènement, aujourd'hui, il y aura deux chapitres !

* * *

Dimanche 12 mars 1939

Le soleil recommence à faire des apparitions, alors je suis d'excellente humeur.

Déjà, car ça veut dire qu'il va recommencer à faire moins froid.

Le printemps et l'automne sont mes périodes préférées de l'année : il y fait assez chaud pour ne pas avoir à porter dix couches de vêtements mais pas assez pour suffoquer à cause de la chaleur.

Et ensuite, c'est à cette période de l'année que tout est en fleur. La pureté de ces dernières me laisse songeur.

Que penser des roses qui cachent derrière leurs douces couleurs des épines, ou encore de ses jolis fruits bien rouges qui se révèlent une fois mangés par un être charmé être toxique ?

Ça me rappelle la vie : elle est belle en apparence, mais la menace de la mort est toujours là.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre... J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	68. 14 mars 1939

Et maintenant le deuxième !

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 14 mars 1939

Les Poufsouffles m'épatent. (Mais ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : ils ne remontent pas dans mon estime.)

Pour l'instant, ils ont remportés tous leurs matchs de Quidditch, et sont en bonne voie pour remporter la coupe.

Mais on notera qu'en soit, suivre un ballon et l'attraper, même les animaux en sont capables.

Et pour ce qui est de la coupe des quatre maisons… Là, c'est les Serdaigles qui sont en tête.

Rien d'étonnant à cela : ils passent leur temps plongé dans leurs livres. Ils ont donc non seulement toutes les réponses, mais n'ont aussi pas le temps de faire des bêtises.

Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucun mérite à recracher des phrases apprises par cœur. Les perroquets aussi en sont capables.

On devrait aussi leur donner des cacahuètes.

* * *

C'est Naiia qui a trouvé l'idée des cacahuètes tout à la fin du chapitre (alors vous pouvez la dénigrer dans les commentaires) alors je la remercie !

J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	69. 29 mars 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Louise pour leurs reviews.

Par contre, que ce soit clair : pour moi, la meilleur des maisons, c'est Serdaigle. Nous sommes les plus intelligents et pour entrer dans notre dortoir, il faut répondre à une énigme. C'est pas trop la classe, ça ? De toute façon, les autres maisons peuvent à peine rivaliser avec nous. Ils sont juste jaloux de notre intelligence.

Mais quel que soit votre maison, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 29 mars 1939

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire mes devoirs et j'attends les vacances d'été avec impatience.

Ce n'est pas leur longueur qui me rebute, mais leur nombre.

On dirait que les profs s'amusent à nous surcharger de travail. Je suis sûr que le soir, ils se retrouvent tous dans une salle et se moquent de nous.

« Ah ah, les idiots, ils font tout ce qu'on leur dit, et sans rechigner. »

Je devrais penser à me diriger vers cette branche pour ma future carrière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !

* * *

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le même chapitre qu'hier. En fait, j'ai réussi à oublier un chapitre (oui, oui, je suis trop forte). C'est le chapitre 63. Alors je vous conseille de relire à partir de là (au du moins d'aller au minimum voir ce chapitre 63 si vous êtes faignant). Alors je m'excuse mais du coup pas de nouveaux chapitre aujourd'hui ! La publication reprendra son cours normal demain.

Selene : Oui, il y a bien eu deux fois le même chapitre. C'est car dû "replace" tous les chapitres par le précédent et a un moment je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux. Merci d'avoir commenté !


	70. 4 avril 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Barbiemustdie, Louise et IceQueen38 pour leurs reviews. En ce moment je ne réponds plus trop aux reviews, et je m'en excuse ! Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas ou quoi que ce soit, mais parfois j'ai d'autres choses à faire ou pas vraiment le temps... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, continuez à poster vos gentilles reviews ça me fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 4 avril 1939

Nous avons encore eu droit à des vacances cette semaine. Sas surprise, je suis resté au château.

Non, ce qui est rigolo, c'est le nombre d'autres élèves.

Les cinquièmes et les septièmes années sont tous là. Je crois qu'ils viennent de comprendre qu'ils avaient des examens à la fin de l'année.

Mais les autres années ne sont pas en reste : nous avons pour notre part des évaluations en fin d'année, pour savoir si oui ou non nous pouvons passer dans la classe supérieure.

Je crois que les parents, en prévision de cet évènement, ont forcée leurs enfants à rester ici pour réviser.

Mais moi, je ne m'inquiète pas : je réussis toujours tout.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	71. 10 avril 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Louise et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir alors je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

Pour revenir sur le chapitre où Tom disait qu'il avait hâte que les vacances arrivent... C'était écrit sur un coup de tête où jour où il avait eu plusieurs devoirs à faire, il va vite se rendre compte que vacances, ça signifie aussi orphelinat.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 10 avril 1939

Ça y est, c'est la fin des vacances ! Je ne sais pas si je suis content de retourner en cours ou triste de ne plus pouvoir passer mes après-midi à la bibliothèque.

Sûrement un peu des deux.

Par contre, je suis sûr qu'il y a une chose que je ne suis pas content de retrouver : les plaintes des autres élèves.

Ils commencent tous à sérieusement me chauffer les nerfs avec leurs gémissements à longueur de temps.

Lorsque j'accèderais au pouvoir, la première chose que je ferais, c'est les obliger à se taire.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	72. 12 avril 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, et surtout Naiia qui corrige et Selene pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 12 avril 1939

Alors que je rentrais du cours d'astronomie i peine une heure, la dame grise m'a pris à part pour me parler.

Et elle m'a parlé de ma mère.

En fait… C'est elle, la sorcière.

Enfin, était, vu qu'elle est morte, cette minable.

Apparemment, elle serait venue ici deux années, avant de rester dans la maison de ses parents pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

Et bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait ! Et puis quelle idiote, aussi, de s'enticher d'un moldu, et tomber enceinte, et laisser son fils seul !

Je déteste mes parents !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	73. 15 mai 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Louise et Skaelds pour leurs reviews. Alors en fait je ne pense pas que Tom soit méchant ou haineux envers sa mère. Pour moi, la critiquer, c'est surtout une façon de se protéger (si elle n'est plus avec moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais parce qu'elle est idiote).

Sinon, pour parler de choses plus gaies... Dans ce chapitre, je ne savais vraiment pas qui faire gagner ! Alors j'ai joué à pile ou face... Et ça a donné ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 15 mai 1939

Les Serpentards sont les plus forts !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, nous avons donné une raclée à ces saletés de Gryffondors.

Vous vous souvenez sûrement (du moins, si vous êtes aussi intelligent que moi, ce dont je doute fort ! Si vous l'étiez, vous auriez compris depuis longtemps que je vais vous tuer pour avoir osé lire mon journal !) des propos que j'ai tenus à l'égard des Gryffondors.

Et bien, je ne retire absolument rien ! Ces idiots sont à peine capables d'élaborer une stratégie. Le leur consistait… En rien du tout, en fait ! Ils se sont juste contentés de suivre la balle le plus possible sans tenter de réfléchir.

Je les plaindrais presque de ne pas avoir mon intelligence…

Presque.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	74. 21 mai 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ainsi que Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie Louise et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 21 mai 1939

Les profs, c'est vraiment un caillou dans la chaussure des élèves.

« Continuez de travailler ». »Il ne faut pas se relâcher car c'est la fin de l'année ». « J'espère pour vous que vous avez commencé à réviser pour vos évaluations ».

Mais pour qui ils se prennent, à nous faire la leçon toute la journée ? Ils ont réussi tous leurs examens à la perfection, eux, peut-être ?

Et qu'on ne vienne pas nous faire croire qu'ils font ça pour notre bien.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à nous faire stresser en voulant nous noter.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	75. 1er juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Barbiemustdie, Lacey Oke et Louise pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 1er juin 1939

Plus qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année solaire… Et le retour à l'orphelinat.

Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner. Ici, tout le monde m'aime. Là-haut, je suis juste un enfant bizarre.

J'essaie de me consoler en me disant que comme ça, je pourrais savoir si des choses ont changé, et revoir (comprenez me faire aduler par) Thomas.

Mais en fait, je m'en fiche totalement. Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Je voudrais tellement rester avec les sorciers…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite ! (Je me répète un peu trop non ? )


	76. 5 juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Lacey Oke pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 5 juin 1939

Demain, les examens commencent. J'ai hâte !

Il y a pleins d'élèves qui sont très stressés. Je comprends, mais je n'approuve pas.

Moi, je pense qu'il faut voir ça comme un jeu. Si je passe en seconde année, c'est que j'ai gagné. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que j'ai perdu.

Et comme je gagne toujours, j'aurais forcément une excellente note.

Je suis aussi tout excité à l'idée de savoir ce que contient le sujet. Sera-t-il facile ou difficile ? Long ou court ? Aurais-je toutes les réponses ou devrais-je y réfléchir ?

Je suis tout excité !

* * *

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	77. 12 juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Louise (Voilà le début des examens ! Et tu penses avoir réussi ton bac de français ?) qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 12 juin 1939

Ça fait à présent une semaine que les examens ont commencés et je suis plutôt fier de moi.

En général, je peux répondre à toutes les questions et parfois même ajouter des informations que j'ai lu dans les livres.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je lis beaucoup ? Parce que c'est le cas. J'aime bien avoir un peu d'avance sur ce sur quoi on travaille durant les cours.

Mais je ne vais pas trainer plus, je dois réviser encore un peu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	78. 19 juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige te Louise (Tant mieux si tu penses que ça a été ! Par contre la série des examens se finit aujourd'hui ! Du moins, pour cette année.) qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 19 juin 1939

Ça y est, les examens sont finis.

Personnellement, je les ai plutôt (voir extrêmement) bien réussis.

Il y a plusieurs élèves qui n'ont pas arrêtés des se plaindre et de se lamenter. Mais s'ils avaient mieux travaillé, ils auraient mieux réussis.

Et encore, la notion de travail est toute relative. Je n'ai que relu mes cours, et c'était au final largement suffisant.

Mais bon, on ne peut pas espérer autant du reste de l'humanité que ce qu'on pourrait espérer de moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	79. 24 juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Louise qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 24 juin 1939

Comme il ne reste qu'une seule semaine (malheureusement) avant les vacances, la remise des coupes a eu lieu ce soir.

Sans surprise, mes pronostics se sont révélés justes. Poufsouffle a eu la coupe de Quidditch et Serdaigle celle des quatre maisons.

Mais à chaque fois, Serpentard était en deuxième position.

L'année prochaine, c'est nous qui les gagneront !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même s'il est extrêmement court ! La suite sera là demain !


	80. 30 juin 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Skaelds, Lacey Oke et Louise (Oui ! Vive Serdaigle ! Les meilleurs et les plus intelligents ! Les autres peuvent aller se rhabiller à côté des performances de notre maison !) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 30 juin 1939

Demain, je retourne à l'orphelinat. J'ai envie de pleurer (mais je ne le ferais pas, j'ai une dignité).

Allez, Tom, courage. Ça ne va durer que deux mois, et après ça sera fini.

Et puis, il y aura les journées (où au moins la journée) où j'irais acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

Je suis fort. Je peux le faire, car je suis moi.

PS : Je n'ai toujours pas parlé de mes résultats aux examens. En cinq mots comme en cent : j'ai eu les meilleures notes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	81. 1er juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds qui a laissé une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 1er juillet 1939

Mon second voyage dans le Poudlard Express est bien moins heureux que le premier.

Tout d'abord car j'ai refusé d'avoir de la compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre et de voir le bonheur des autres, heureux de retrouver leurs parents.

Ensuite, parce que, comme l'univers entier l'aura compris, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de retourner à l'orphelinat. Alors pour me consoler, je me suis acheté quelques sucreries avec le peu d'argent qu'il restait de mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Vivement que la rentrée arrive.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	82. 2 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 2 juillet 1939

Les moldus m'énervent !

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'arriver à l'orphelinat (accompagné par quelqu'un de l'école) que Mrs Cole m'a appelé dans son bureau pour me faire la morale.

« Attention, jeune homme, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été étudier dans une école pour les gens intelligents que tu peux tout te permettre. Ici, il y a des règles, et tout le monde doit les respecter. Sans exceptions. »

Et ça a continué comme ça pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure.

Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir de ce bureau pour échapper à ce babillage infernal.

Et puis, Mrs Cole ne comprend-t-elle pas que plus elle passe de temps à me faire la leçon, plus j'ai envie de désobéir ?

Je vais réfléchir à des moyens de m'échapper pour faire de petites sorties dans Londres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	83. 3 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 3 juillet 1939

Hier, j'ai passé tout mon après-midi avec Thomas. Il a passé son temps à me poser des questions sur mon école et ce que j'y avais fait.

J'ai un peu menti sur certains points. Non, en fait, je l'avoue, j'ai beaucoup menti sur presque tous les points.

Je lui ai dit qu'à l'école, j'avais énormément d'amis. Ce qui est faux puisque je m'entends bien avec les autres mais que j'évite de me mêler aux imbéciles.

J'ai aussi dit que j'étais le chouchou des profs. Ce qui est à moitié vrai.

Certes, j'ai d'excellentes notes et les profs me prennent souvent en exemple, mais je n'ai jamais bénéficié de privilèges ou quoi que ce soit.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	84. 5 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Skaelds qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 5 juillet 1939

Ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis là et je m'ennuie déjà comme un rat mort.

Les autres enfants n'arrêtent pas de chahuter et ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

De plus, la cantinière a été renvoyée (elle volait de la nourriture) alors je n'ai plus personne pour m'offrir des livres.

La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est trouver un moyen pour faire de petits tours dans Londres.

Et pourquoi pas prendre Thomas avec moi ? Il pourra porter mes paquets.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	85. 6 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Lacey Oke pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 6 juillet 1939

Après 24 heures de réflexions, il me semble que la chose la plus intelligente à faire est d'attendre la nuit pour sortir.

Ainsi, personne ne me verra (ou, du moins, je m'arrangerai pour que personne ne me voit) ni ne remarquera mon absence.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Thomas de m'accompagner. Il a suffit de lui dire que si jamais on se faisait prendre, je me dénoncerais et que lui ne serait pas puni.

Les enfants sont si crédules.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	86. 8 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et surtout Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Barbiemustdie et Selene pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 8 juillet 1939

Mon plan est fin prêt et sera mis à exécution demain soir.

J'attendrais que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, et Mrs Cole endormie (vers 22 heures, j'ai vérifié hier soir en marchant dans les couloirs) pour aller réveiller Thomas et sortir par la porte de la cuisine.

Et ensuite, à moi la liberté ! Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait Londres la nuit.

J'ai hâte d'avoir ma réponse !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	87. 10 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews.

Ce chapitre, honnêtement je l'aime bien. Mais je me demande vraiment si ce que j'ai écrit est vraisemblable. En général pour écrire je m'appuie sur ce que lis mais je n'ai jamais lu de livre se passant en Angleterre à cette période. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'anachronisme (dans ce chapitre ou dans l'histoire en général)... Mais bon il n'y a que quelques paragraphe de description, alors le risque de faire des erreurs est limité. J'avoue que parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire car je me demande "mais comment était la vie pour les gens normaux" ? Et c'est quasi impossible de trouver une réponse dans les livres d'histoire.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 10 juillet 1939

Hier soir, tout s'est passé à merveille.

La nuit, Londres est une ville fascinante.

La lumière jaune des lanternes donnent à la ville une couleur et une ambiance particulière.

Etonnamment, il y a beaucoup d'animations : des gens ivres chantaient, des prostituées interpellaient leurs potentiels clients et parfois de la musique sortait des bars.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dépenser l'argent de ma bourse tant que je n'aurais pas acheté mes affaires scolaires. En plus, il faudrait d'abord le convertir en argent moldu.

Mais comme Mrs Cole n'a pas remarqué notre évasion, je pense pouvoir pense pouvoir convaincre Thomas d'en refaire une en août.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	88. 11 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 11 juillet 1939

Ce matin, Mrs Cole m'a fait appeler dans son bureau pour me dire que comme l'année dernière, j'irais acheter mes affaires scolaires le 1er août.

Heureusement, je suis un bon comédien, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de rire en pensant qu'elle n'était même pas au courant pour mon escapade nocturne.

Ah… Comme j'ai de la chance d'être moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (même si je viens de me rendre compte qu'il était très très très court), à demain pour la suite !


	89. 14 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux gens qui lisent l'histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 14 juillet 1939

Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il si lentement quand on s'ennuie ?

J'aimerais que l'on soit déjà le jour de la rentrée.

Je n'ai rien à faire (à part écrire dans ce journal), rien à lire, je n'ai qu'à attendre et essayer de dormir pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : avoir des relations sociales.

Je vais devoir passer une des plus horribles épreuves de ma vie, que dieu (bien que je doute fortement de son existence) me protège.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	90. 17 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 17 juillet 1939

À mon grand désarroi, mes tentatives de sociabilisassions se sont soldées par des échecs.

Quand ils ne m'ont pas totalement ignoré, les autres enfants m'ont regardé avec un air étonné avant de déguerpir en courant.

Pourtant, je leur avais juste demandé s'ils appréciaient de vivre ici à l'orphelinat et si le fait de rester enfermé toute la journée ne les dérangeait pas.

La réponse la plus longue que j'ai reçu est « Oui, non ».

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens n'ont pas apprécié ma question. Elle les concernait pourtant directement et s'intéressait à leurs sentiments.

Ils auraient du être flattés que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'eux !

Les moldus sont vraiment tous des idiots.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	91. 18 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 18 juillet 1939

Je crois que je me répète un peu trop, mais je m'ennuie atrocement.

Déjà, il y a pleins d'enfants qui refusent de me parler.

Ensuite, je suis obligé de rester dans ma chambre si je ne veux pas être dérangé par les cris.

Et en plus, même le bavardage incessant de Thomas me lasse !

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer mon vide intérieur. Rien ne m'intéresse (enfin, ici, la seule pour nous occuper, c'est s'amuser à nous poursuivre), je connais tous mes livres (qui en plus sont les livres de classe de l'année passée) par cœur…

Vivement que la rentrée arrive, pour que je puisse partir d'ici !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	92. 19 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 19 juillet 1939

Je m'ennuie tellement que je viens de passer tout mon après-midi à regarder des nuages.

De stupides nuages.

Heureusement que mon journal est là. Il me permet de faire un peu passer le temps.

Hum. Je crois que je répète un peu trop le mot temps. Tant pis !

Mon dieu. Ça en devient pathétique. Heureusement, personne d'autre que moi ne lit ce journal.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	93. 20 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 20 juillet 1939

Je viens de relire mon journal.

Et je suis sidéré par mon laisser-aller.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu pleurnicher ici ? Je suis sensé être fort et solide ! Je ne suis pas une fillette qui va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère !

À l'avenir, les débordements de sentiments n'auront plus lieu ici. Ils resteront dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

Là où personne ne peut les voir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	94. 23 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 23 juillet 1939

Hier soir, j'étais encore en train de m'ennuyer dans ma chambre, alors j'ai décidé, sur un coup de tête, de sortir à nouveau dans Londres, sans Thomas cette fois.

De toute façon, j'aurais pris trop de risques si j'avais essayé de le réveiller. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se mette à hurler sous le coup de la peur. Et je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie alors pourquoi s'embêter ?

En fait, la ville était exactement comme la dernière fois.

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai commencé à avoir mal aux jambes à force de marcher, alors je suis rentré dans un bar.

Mais le patron m'a immédiatement chassé, car il « ne fait pas la manche aux orphelins galleux ».

Stupide moldu. En plus, je n'avais encore rien demandé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	95. 24 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 24 juillet 1939

Aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu moins ennuyé que d'habitude : j'ai passé l'après-midi à discuter avec Thomas.

Mais bon, je ne me suis pas amusé pour autant. Comme Thomas est mon seul "ami", j'essaye de ne pas le froisser. Mais du coup, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même… Je joue le rôle de la personne à laquelle j'imagine que Thomas veut parler.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, si je mens pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite, où Tom découvrira pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent plus lui parler.


	96. 27 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Barbiemustdie qui ont posté des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 27 juillet 1939

Ça y est, j'ai compris pourquoi les autres enfants ne veulent plus me parler.

Hier, j'ai entendu des garçons menacer Thomas : apparemment, il faut absolument qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole, ou sinon…

Et quand Thomas leur a demandé pourquoi il devrait arrêter de parler à son ami, les garçons ont répondu que j'étais bizarre, que l'école ou je prétendais aller n'était sûrement qu'une maison de correction et que je n'étais qu'un criminel. (Les imbéciles, ils verront un jour ces stupides moldus: je suis plus intelligent et plus respectable qu'eux.)

De toute façon, je m'en fiche si Thomas ne me parle plus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis ou de compagnie.

Je me suffis largement à moi-même. Et puis, je suis le meilleur des compagnons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite (et la réaction de thomas) !


	97. 28 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Lacey Oke pour leurs reviews.

Ce chapitre, ça a été un vrai crève cœur de l'écrire. Pauvre Tom... Mais bon, il est important pour l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 28 juillet 1939

Thomas ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois aujourd'hui. Il m'a même évité.

Il est juste venu me voir avant le moment où nous devons nous coucher, quand la salle à manger commence à se vider.

Pour faire court, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me parler car on le menaçait, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mettre tous les autres à dos, car je ne reste que deux mois et qu'après il se retrouverait tout seul.

De toute façon, mon amitié avec thomas n'avait pas d'importance. (Ce n'est qu'un faiblard qui ne ferait que m'entraver… Je n'ai besoin ni de lui, ni de personnes).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	98. 29 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Lacey Oke et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 29 juillet 1939

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait, c'est mardi que j'irais sur le chemin de Traverse.

Mais j'hésite encore sur la conduite à tenir.

Devrais-je me comporter comme n'importe quel client ou refaire le jeu du pauvre petit orphelin désargenté ? Parce que d'un côté, je préfère dépenser le moins d'argent possible, mais d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie que les autres aient pitié de moi.

Mais je ne vais pas me tracasser avec ça. Je verrais bien sur le moment.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	99. 31 juillet 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Barbiemustdie qui ont posté des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 31 juillet 1939

Déjà un mois de passé ! Plus qu'un autre ! Je suis content.

Sinon, j'ai eu une idée pour demain. Même si " idée", c'est un bien grand mot. J'ai juste été bête de ne pas y penser avant.

Mais attention : je n'ai pas dit que je suis bête. N'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi.

Plutôt que d'implorer les vendeurs, il me suffira de marchander. Comme ça, je garderais à la fois mon argent et ma dignité.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je m'aime.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	100. 1er août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 1er août 1939

Il me reste un peu de temps avant d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse, alors je vais en profiter pour écrire un peu.

Ce matin, Mrs Cole m'a encore une fois (je vais finir par croire qu'elle m'aime bien et qu'elle fait ça pour me voir) fait la morale.

Je vais donc faire tout ce qu'elle m'a interdit, c'est-à-dire rentrer en retard, voler, me faire remarquer, et embêter les passants.

On verra bien qui est le plus fort.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (Déjà le centième ! Dire qu'il y en aura au moins le double, voir le triple... Et que je ne me lasse pas du tout !), à demain pour la suite !


	101. 2 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Samael.D'Orival pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mes achats se sont plutôt bien passés.

La plupart des marchands ont accepté les prix que je demandais. C'est normal, je suis très persuasif.

Du coup, il me reste de l'argent. J'ai d'abord hésité à m'acheter d'autres livres, pour m'occuper quand j'aurais fini les scolaires, avant de renoncer à l'idée.

Je préfère économiser le plus possible mon argent. On ne sait jamais quand je pourrais en avoir besoin (et ce ne sera pas pour tout dépenser dans des sucreries dans le but de me consoler, cette fois).

Je ne veux vraiment pas me retrouver sans le sous. Bien sûr, dans ce cas, je pourrais user de mon charme pour me faire offrir des choses. Mais parfois, même les meilleures choses peuvent rater, alors je préfère ne pas trop jouer avec la chance ou me reposer sur la gentillesse (ou la naïveté) d'autres personnes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	102. 4 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et IceQueen38 qui ont posté des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 4 août 1939

Sortir à la nuit tombée risque fort de devenir mon activité favorite.

Hier soir, je suis retourné (pour la troisième fois) dans Londres. Mais cette fois, j'ai été sur le chemin de Traverse.

En fait, je marchais au hasard dans les rues quand j'ai vu que le bar de l'autre Tom était encore ouvert. Alors je suis entré.

Bien sûr, il a été surpris de voir une personne si jeune que moi à une heure pareille. Je lui ai dit que j'avais l'autorisation d'être ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'a cru, mais il m'a laissé faire.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps, et presque toutes les boutiques étaient fermées.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, je compte y retourner bientôt et fouiller dans les petites rues.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	103. 6 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres même quand je les lui envoie à pas d'heure, Samael.D'Orival, IceQueen38 et Skaelds qui ont laissé des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 6 août 1939

Comme promis, je suis retourné sur le chemin de Traverse hier soir.

Mais je n'ai rien vu d'intéressant. Je m'étais approché d'une rue illuminée d'où venait du bruit, mais il n'y avait que des restaurants.

Je n'y suis pas entré. Je n'avais pas envie de reproduire la catastrophe de la dernière fois où je suis entré dans un bar. Cependant, je ne désespère pas ! Je continuerais à fouiner mardi soir prochain.

Qui sait ce que je pourrais trouver ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	104. 8 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 8 août 1939

Pour passer le temps entre deux sorties nocturnes, j'étudie.

Comme pour tout ce que je fais, j'ai commencé par ce que je n'aimais pas. Même s'il n'y a pas de matières que je déteste particulièrement (il y avait le vol, mais heureusement, maintenant c'est fini). En fait, j'ai commencé par lire (je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre pour retenir les choses) les chapitres qui m'intéressaient le moins en alternant les différentes matières.

J'ai fait ça d'abord car je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, mais aussi car comme ça, je pourrais ne pas écouter pendant les cours durant lesquels on abordera les chapitres que j'ai déjà vu.

Parce que déjà que je m'ennuie en temps normal (je trouve les cours bien trop lents), je vous laisse imaginer quand en plus le sujet ne m'intéresse pas…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	105. 9 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire (il y a plus de 10 000 vues !), Naiia qui la corrige, IceQueen38 et Barbiemustdie qui ont posté des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 9 août 1939

J'ai enfin trouvé une rue intéressante où des commerces sont ouverts de nuit sur le chemin de Traverse.

Cette rue s'appelle (si je me souviens bien) l'allée des embrumes.

Mais la plupart des boutiques étaient très étranges, alors je suis entré dans le seul magasin qui ressemblait à quelque chose que je connaissais : une librairie.

Bien sûr, ça n'étonnera pas mes lecteurs (qui mourront dès que j'aurais retrouvé leurs traces) d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à me faire offrir un livre.

Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi "acheter", (il y avait beaucoup de livres bizarres, comme Comment Utiliser les astres maléfiques pour rendre amoureux), j'ai laissé le vendeur choisir.

Il m'a donné un bouquin appelé La Magie noire pour protéger. Je vais le lire, et je verrais bien qui en faire après : je ne vois pas ce que la magie noire a de plus que les autres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	106. 9 août 1939 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 9 août 1939 (bis)

Je déteste Mrs Cole ! Ce n'est qu'une vieille frustrée qui compense le vide de sa vie en hurlant sur des orphelins !

Je ne sais absolument pas comment elle l'a découvert, mais elle est au courant pour mes sorties nocturnes !

Alors maintenant, je serais enfermé dans ma chambre entre 21h et 6h. Dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, car il y en a une à qui j'aimerais montrer mes pouvoirs.

Et je pourrais aussi ouvrir cette stupide porte !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	107. 10 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Skaelds et Roussette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 10 août 1939

Je crois que Mrs Cole n'a qu'un objectif : me pourrir la vie.

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire dans ma chambre quand elle est entrée et m'a obligé à aller en cuisine pour aider à préparer le repas.

Apparemment, si je m'ennuie au point de sortir la nuit, éplucher des patates va m'aider à passer le temps.

Je n'ai jamais vu un raisonnement aussi idiot.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	108. 11 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 11 août 1939

En fait, Mrs Cole m'a pris pour la bonne à tout faire.

Après m'avoir obligé à aider en cuisine, j'ai dû nettoyer les assiettes et les couverts du déjeuner.

Oui, vous avez bien lu (Même si j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas le cas, mais avec tous les avertissements que j'ai déjà fait avant, je pense vous avez compris... je vous retrouverai).

Et j'ai dû le faire sans magie, en plus. Un vrai cauchemar.

Si elle me demande (où plutôt m'oblige) de faire encore une seule tâche ménagère, Mrs Cole va le payer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	109. 12 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, IceQueen38 et Roussette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 12 août 1939

Alors là, trop, c'est trop !

Cette fois, la charmante Mrs Cole m'a fait laver le sol des couloirs. Et pour ça, j'ai dû me mettre à genoux.

Ma vengeance sera terrible. Mais ça risque d'être difficile sans la magie.

Ça doit sembler bizarre que je rechigne à transgresser les règles sorcières alors que je ne me gène pas pour celles de l'orphelinat.

C'est juste que je m'en fiche, de ce que les moldus pensent de moi. Par contre, je veux que les sorciers aient une bonne image de moi.

Après tout, c'est mon vrai monde.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	110. 13 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 13 août 1939

Aujourd'hui, je me suis posé une question : est-ce que j'écris ce journal pour moi ou pour les autres ?

Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a de la vérité dans les deux.

Certes, j'écris d'abord ce journal pour moi, quand je ne me sens un peu chamboulé ou que je m'ennuie.

Mais j'écris aussi pour les autres. Pour que quand je ne serais plus là, il y ait encore une trace de moi, et que les gens qui lisent ce journal me fassent vivre encore un peu.

Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai si peur de la mort ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	111. 14 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, IceQueen38, Barbiemustdie et Amatsuki Lon pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 14 août 1939

Je sais enfin comment me venger de cette saleté Mrs Cole: je vais lui voler quelque chose...

Elle a l'habitude de fermer son bureau à clé. Mais je suis sûr que s'il se passe quelque chose de grave, elle partira sans fermer son bureau.

Et je pense que déclencher une bataille de nourriture durant le déjeuner sera largement suffisant.

En tout cas, on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	112. 15 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 15 août 1939

Mission voler-un-objet-à-Mrs-Cole réussie !

Après avoir lancé une seconde guerre mondiale dans la cuisine, je suis entré dans le bureau de Mrs Cole, dont elle avait laissé la porte ouverte.

J'ai volé une lettre, mais je ne me suis rendu compte de son contenu qu'une fois revenu dans ma chambre. De toute façon, je n'allais la lire dans le bureau, je n'avais pas envie de me faire prendre.

C'était une lettre du père Mrs Cole. Il était sur son lit de mort et voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Ça me dégoute. Pourquoi les gens ont-ils besoin de s'attacher aux autres alors que ces liens sont totalement inutiles ? Moi, je n'ai besoin de personne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	113. 16 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 16 août 1939

Ce matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Mrs Cole a fait une annonce. Elle avait les yeux rougis et semblait tout affolée.

Elle a dit que quelqu'un lui avait volé un objet important et que cette personne avait jusqu'à ce soir pour rendre cet objet, où il y aurait des sanctions pour tout le monde.

Elle a aussi précisé que la personne qui se dénoncerait ne serait pas punie.

Comme si cette vieille folle m'impressionnait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	114. 16 août 1939 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Samael.D'Orival et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 16 août 1939 (bis)

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Certes, Mrs Cole n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, et je n'ai pas envie de lui rendre sa lettre.

Mais les autres devraient-ils être punis par ma faute ?

Ils sont tous méchants avec moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être méchant avec eux, car je suis plus intelligent et sympathique avec mes inférieurs.

Heureusement, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	115. 16 août 1939 (ter)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, IceQueen38 et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 16 août 1939 (ter)

Pour une fois, je vais faire les choses bien. Je vais rendre sa lettre à Mrs Cole.

Je dis toujours que les autres ne m'intéressent pas, mais bon, dans les autres, il y a Thomas.

Et je l'apprécie encore ! C'est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de problèmes.

Alors je vais rendre la lettre, même si Mrs Cole ne la mérite pas.

Moi, par exemple, je la mériterai.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	116. 17 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Selene pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 17 août 1939

Je n'en reviens pas !

J'ai rendu la lettre, et en m'excusant comme il se doit, mais pourtant j'ai eu le droit à une heure (je n'exagère pas) de remontrances et j'ai été puni. Je savais que Mrs Cole mentait quand elle a dit que le coupable ne serait pas puni !

Je vais devoir rester dans ma chambre toute la journée (même pendant les repas), sauf pour faire des corvées.

Elle est bien décidée à m'humilier, et je suis certain qu'elle en tire du plaisir. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre élève, il n'aurait pas eu de remontrances.

Je ne ferais plus jamais rien pour le bien commun. Et tant pis pour Thomas, il n'avait qu'à rester mon ami.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	117. 20 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personne qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 20 août 1939

Depuis trois jours, ma vie est un véritable enfer !

Je ne vois plus personne (bien que les hurlements lors des repas ne me manquent pas, j'adorais regarder la plèbe en me congratulant d'être supérieur), et je passe mes journées à faire des corvées plus immondes les une que les autres.

Je le savais, pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Mrs Cole !

Les moldus sont vraiment tous des pourris.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	118. 21 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 21 août 1939

Entre deux corvées, j'ai eu le temps de finir le livre sur la magie noire.

Mais il n'y avait, comme l'indique le titre, que des sortilèges pour se protéger ou protéger les autres.

Je me suis donc posé une question : si une magie soi-disant mauvaise sert à faire le bien, ne devient-elle pas positive ?

Je pense que la réponse est oui.

* * *

Reste à savoir ce qu'est le bien...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	119. 22 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, Selene (que les gens qui lisent mon histoire se rendent compte que si Tom est méchant c'est à cause de son éducation c'est un peu le but de cette histoire, alors ton commentaire me fait super plaisir !) et Bariemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 22 août 1939

Plus que dix jours avant la rentrée, plus que dix jours…

Je n'ai qu'une envie : retourner à l'école. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais être tout le temps seul, c'est vraiment nul.

Mais bon, même si je pouvais encore rester avec les autres, ils ne me parleraient pas, alors il n'y aurait pas vraiment de différence.

Je m'en fais la promesse : un jour, les élèves de Poudlard (les enfants ici ne méritent plus mon attention) se battront pour me parler.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	120. 23 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

200 (202 en fait) reviews ! C'est trop cool ! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui commentent ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Pour fêter ça, aujourd'hui il y aura deux chapitres ! En plus, ça tombe plutôt bien, car les deux chapitres se suivent.

Je remercie aussi Naiia qui corrige mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 23 août 1939

Plus que neuf jours avant de rentrer à l'école !

Ici, en tout cas, mes journées sont bien réglées.

8h : réveil, c'est-à-dire la voix de l'aide de cuisine qui me souhaite une « bonne journée ».

9h : préparation des repas, qi consiste en une séance d'épluchage pour moi.

12h : repas seul dans ma chambre.

13h : nettoyage des couverts.

14h30 (ou plus tôt si je finis la vaisselle en avance) : nettoyage d'une quelconque salle.

Bon, je dois aller faire la vaisselle.

Je continuerais demain.


	121. 24 août 1939

Jeudi 24 août 1939

Suite du programme d'une de mes journées :

17h : pliage du linge (mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me demande de le faire, je n'y arrive pas).

19h : souper seul dans ma chambre.

20h : à nouveau la vaisselle.

21h : extinction des feux.

Et je me réveille le lendemain en sachant que je vais faire la même chose que la vaille.

Quelle vie merdique.

P.S. : Plus que huit jours avant la rentrée !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces chapitres, à demain pour la suite !


	122. 25 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, Selene (En fait j'ai un plan mais très très vague... J'ai noté en un ou deux points les évènements importants de l'année. Par exemple pour la première année c'était "découverte héritier serpentard par un prof" et "recherche sur famille avec salle des trophées et fantômes". J'ai aussi fait la liste des différents profs et cours. Donc i la fois un plan et de l'improvisation.) Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 25 août 1939

Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée !

Comme je l'ai annoncé un peu plus tôt, cette année, je vais essayer de me sociabiliser un peu.

Même si l'idée de parler à des enfants immatures ne m'enchante guère, ça pourrait toujours me servir.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais besoin d'un alibi.

Pour faire quoi, par contre, je ne sais pas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	123. 26 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, mononoke-chan8, Barbiemustdie et Skaleds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 26 août 1939

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un nouveau en cuisine, et il a discuté avec moi.

Ce n'était pas très intéressant (il a parlé de son enfance, parce que lui aussi, quand il était gamin, il a « fait des bêtises et reçu des punitions »), mais au moins ça m'a un peu distrait.

Allez Tom, courage, plus que six jours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	124. 27 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, mononoke-chan8 et Garnia pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 27 août 1939

Plus que cinq petits jours !

Je suis dans une situation tellement contradictoire, en ce moment...

D'un côté, il y a cette part de moi qui veut que le temps passe et qui aimerait que demain matin, quand je me réveillerais, on soit déjà le 1er septembre mais il y aussi cette autre part de moi, qui me fait horreur, et qui me dit que chaque jour passé est un autre jour de moins entre la mort et moi.

Et je ne veux pas mourir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	125. 28 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 28 août 1939

Encore quatre jours et je serais à Poudlard !

À ce propos, j'ai eu le temps de bien avancer dans la lecture de mes livres scolaires. J'ai dépassé la moitié de la plupart des livres.

Mais je ne sais plus si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Certes, je pourrais me permettre de ne pas écouter en cours, mais si d'habitude je m'ennuie, est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'être pire ?

De toute façon, maintenant, je ne peux pas désapprendre, alors bon, pas la peine de me tracasser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour al suite !


	126. 29 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Garnia et Barbiemustdie qui ont posté des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 29 août 1939

Je suis si heureux, il ne reste que trois jours avant la rentrée ! Peut-être même un peu trop heureux...

En effet, quand j'épluchais dans les cuisines, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que je souriais.

Mais je ne veux pas que les autres puissent lire mes sentiments. Ils pourraient s'en servir contre moi, et ça, je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Car c'est moi, qui suis supérieur aux autres.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	127. 30 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et Garnia pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 30 août 1939

Plus que deux jours avant de partir d'ici ! Et une chose est sûre : ça ne me manquera pas !

Mais dire que dans à peine dix mois, je devrais revenir...

Dans d'autres circonstances, dix mois, ça me paraîtrait terriblement long. Mais je crois que là, même dix ans me paraîtraient courts.

De toute façon, les mauvaises choses arrivent plus vite que les bonnes. Dans mon esprit, en tout cas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour al suite !


	128. 31 août 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds qui a posté une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 31 août 1939

Demain je retourne à Poudlard !

Maintenant, répétez encore et encore cette phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en petite chansonnette. C'est jouissif, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête de me venger une dernière fois de Mrs Cole.

Je sais que c'est totalement stupide, inutile et puéril. Mais l'idée de laisser cette vieille peau gagner me débecte.

Ah, si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour le début de la rentrée !


	129. 1er septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, Barbiemustdie, Selene et Skaelds pour leurs reviews. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que la seconde guerre mondiale commence ! Mais il faudra attendre le lendemain pour que la nouvelle arrive jusqu'à Tom.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 1er septembre 1939

Ça y est, je suis dans le Poudlard Express !

Je ne vais pas vous demander d'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux, car là encore, vous seriez loin de la vérité !

Au départ je voulais être seul (pas besoin d'avoir une migraine avant le repas), mais j'ai été rejoint par des nouveaux.

Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions, auquel j'ai répondues.

Et maintenant, ils me sont redevables. Je suis si brillant !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite de la rentrée !


	130. 1er septembre 1939 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, Barbiemustdie et Skaelds pour leurs reviews. Alors oui, Tom va se sociabiliser cette année !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 1er septembre 1939 (bis)

Ma rentrée s'est bien passée.

Par contre, j'ai été déçu de ne pas faire le voyage en barque. Certes, les calèches sont plus pratique (bien que tout aussi effrayantes, avec leurs chevaux invisibles), mais le voyage est bien moins agréable.

Lors de sa chanson, le choixpeau a dit que des temps très durs venaient à peine de commencer, mais qu'il fallait garder courage, et qu'un jour tout ça finirait. Ne me demandez pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Il y a eu du changement au niveau des professeurs : Mr Palzer, le professeur de potion, a été remplacé par une certaine Mme Borcic. Apparemment, il se jugeait trop vieux pour enseigner.

Pff... Mrs Cole a bien dix ans de plus, et elle, elle continue de nous embêter.

Enfin bref, le reste de la journée s'est passée comme l'année dernière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	131. 2 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, Garnia et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 2 septembre 1939

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : les moldus sont des crétins. Vraiment.

Ce matin, quand je suis allé petit-déjeuner, j'ai été immédiatement surpris par l'ambiance dans la grande salle.

Déjà, beaucoup plus de gens que d'habitude étaient présents, beaucoup lisaient le journal, et tout le monde parlait.

Ensuite, le directeur est arrivé. Il a demandé le silence et a dit que des professeurs étaient partis lever les derniers endormis.

Après une éternité, Mr Dippet a enfin reprit la parole.

Et figurez-vous que notre pays est en guerre.

Ben oui, l'Allemagne a attaqué la Pologne, alors on attaque l'Allemagne ! C'est tellement logique !

Toute cette histoire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait aussi une histoire d'idéologie, que je trouve stupide (juif ou pas juif, un moldu reste un moldu), mais si les anglais voulaient montrer qu'ils étaient les plus forts, il y avait d'autres façons de s'y pendre.

Mais bon, tant que ça ne vient pas embêter le monde sorcier, autant laisser les moldus faire joujou.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	132. 3 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent l'histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Samael.D'Orival et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 3 septembre 1939

J'ai un problème. Je ne m'en étais pas redu compte, mais en fait, toutes mes affaires sont trop petites.

Mon pantalon laisse voir mes chaussettes, mes chaussures me donnent des ampoules, et les manches de mes robes ne descendent pas plus bas que le haut de mon poignet.

Heureusement, j'ai trouvé une formule dans un des livres de la bibliothèque pour les agrandir.

Quand même, je me dois d'être bien habillé en toute circonstance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	133. 4 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Garnia, Barbiemustdie et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 4 septembre 1939

Ce matin, j'ai eu mon cours de potion avec la nouvelle professeur.

Elle est plutôt gentille et elle a dit qu'elle éviterait de nous donner des devoirs (enfin quelqu'un qui comprend qu'après avoir passé une journée à étudier, on veut faire autre chose).

Mais j'étais en quelque sorte le préféré de Mr Palzer, l'ancien professeur, alors je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment content ou pas.

On verra bien un peu plus tard dans l'année.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	134. 9 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Garnia et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 9 septembre 1939

Ça y est, la première semaine de cours est enfin terminée !

Ça a été un calvaire.

À chaque première heure de cours, les professeurs nous ont fait le même sermon que l'année dernière.

«Il va falloir beaucoup travailler», «cette année est décisive pour votre avenir», «de bons résultats vous permettront de choisir vos options».

Alors oui, on va devoir choisir nos options. Mais dans une dizaine de mois.

Alors laissez-nous tranquille en attendant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	135. 13 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 13 septembre 1939

Cet après-midi, j'ai commencé à parler aux autres Serpentards de mon âge !

Ils avaient des problèmes à cause des devoirs (une question à laquelle ils n'arrivaient pas à répondre), alors ils sont venus me demander si je pouvais les aider.

Bien sûr, je l'ai fait sans rechigner.

Du coup, je ne suis pas encore leur ami, mais au moins, maintenant, ils me respectent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	136. 15 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 15 septembre 1939

C'est rigolo, depuis la rentrée (et la déclaration de guerre), les habitudes au petit déjeuner ont changé.

En fait, il y a beaucoup plus d'animation. De plus en plus d'élèves s'abonnent à des journaux, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait demandent à pouvoir en emprunter.

Les parents envoient aussi plus de lettres, même si la tendance commence à s'estomper.

Conclusion : à cause de cette stupide lubie des moldus de faire la guerre, on ne peut plus prendre notre petit déjeuner sans être dérangé par une chouette.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	137. 16 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 16 septembre 1939

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je n'y connaissais rien en tradition sorcière.

Pour tenter de remédier à cette situation, je pense commencer par me renseigner sur la littérature sorcière.

En fait, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres appartenant au monde sorcier, mais uniquement des livres documentaires.

J'irais demander conseil à la bibliothécaire quand j'aurais fini les derniers livres que je viens d'emprunter.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !

Par contre, je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitres entre le samedi 20 août et le lundi 22 août.


	138. 20 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 20 septembre 1939

Ma sociabilisation continue !

En fait, la professeur de botanique nous a demandé de nous mettre en binôme pour les travaux pratiques du reste de l'année.

Et comme nous sommes quatre (par nous, j'entends les garçons de Serpentard), Avery s'est mis avec moi.

Et vu comme je suis génial et intéressant, deux heures de cours de botanique ne lui suffirons pas et il voudra me parler en dehors des cours.

C'est certain.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	139. 23 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Barbiemustdie qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 23 septembre 1939

Comme je n'ai pas de cours le samedi après-midi, j'en ai profité pour demander des livres sorciers à la bibliothécaire.

Elle m'a dit qu'en fait, il n'y a que deux livres sorciers que je dois vraiment lire : les Chants Poétiques du XVème siècle et les Contes de Beedle le barde.

Je vais commencer par la poésie. Je lirais aussi les contes, bien sûr, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire des livres pour enfant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour le dernier chapitre avant une pause de huit jours !


	140. 24 septembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, xxxQueenxxx et Selene.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 24 septembre 1939

J'ai passé l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes avec les garçons de mon dortoir.

J'étais en train de lire assis sur mon lit et eux étaient au centre de la pièce quand Avery m'a proposé de jouer moi aussi. Souvenez-vous, c'est mon partenaire en botanique pour les travaux pratiques.

Je me rapproche de mon objectif, je m'en rapproche !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain chapitre arrivera le lundi 29 août !


	141. 3 octobre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je suis (enfin) de retour !

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 3 octobre 1939

Le "professeur" Dumbledore a tenu à me parler à la fin du cours de métamorphose d'aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais il est au courant pour ce qui s'est passé cet été à l'orphelinat.

J'ai donc, sans surprise, eu le droit à une nouvelle séance de remontrances.

Heureusement, Dumbledore, que j'appellerais à partir de maintenant Dumby pour simplifier, a décidé que j'avais déjà été assez puni.

Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'intelligent !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	142. 13 octobre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 13 octobre 1939

Quelle date charmante ! Heureusement, pour l'instant, il ne m'est rien arrivé de mal.

J'ai fini de lire Les Contes de Beedle le barde. Et, bien que je préfère les livres théoriques (en général), je dois dire que la dernière histoire, Le Conte des trois frères, m'a particulièrement intéressé.

Imaginez, si je pouvais posséder des objets me protégeant de la mort ! Ce serait tellement fantastique ! Je pourrais enfin vivre sans avoir à me soucier de la mort !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	143. 15 octobre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 15 octobre 1939

Hier, je suis allé rendre Les Contes de Beedle le barde à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothécaire, comme à son habitude, m'a demandé si les livres m'avaient plu. Et quand j'ai dit que j'avais trouvé Le Conte des trois frères particulièrement passionnant, elle a répondu quelque de très très intéressant.

Il se pourrait que la baguette, la cape et la baguette soient réels.

Et bien... Je crois que je vais encore passer du temps à la bibliothèque !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	144. 31 octobre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie tous les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 31 octobre 1939

Super, c'est halloween !

Un peu plus sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer l'intérêt de cette fête ?

Bien sûr, je suis encore un être humain, j'aime manger des sucreries. Mais est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'un jour spécial pour ça ?

Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas manger des sucreries toute l'année ?

Avouez, on en a tous envie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !m


	145. 9 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 9 novembre 1939

Je suis si fier de moi !

Hier soir, les garçons du dortoir discutaient du prochain match de Quidditch (Serpentard contre Gryffondor, j'ai hâte !), et Avery m'a demandé si je voulais les accompagner pour assister à la rencontre.

Je n'ai même plus besoin d'aller vers les gens, maintenant, c'est eux qui viennent à moi !

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je m'aime !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	146. 10 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Guest (Merci beaucoup ! Pour la mort de Mimi il faudra attendre la cinquième année, ce sera le dernier grand évènement de l'histoire.) et Samael.D'Orival pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 10 septembre 1939

Je me demande si le professeur Binns est encore en état de faire ses cours.

Déjà qu'avant, on s'y ennuyait vraiment, maintenant, c'est encore pire.

Son débit de parole s'est encore plus ralentit (si c'est possible), il tousse toutes les minutes, et il se mouche presque aussi souvent.

Mais bon, s'il continue de se lever, c'est que ça doit aller.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	147. 15 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent et s'intéressent à mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Barbiemustdie, Selene, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007 et Konstantia pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 15 novembre 1939

Plus que trois jours avant non seulement le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, mais aussi le plus attendu : le match opposant les (nuls de) Gryffondors aux (doués) Serpentards.

J'avoue que c'est très amusant se défier les (idiots de) Gryffondors du regard dès qu'on en croise un dans les couloirs. Et d'autant plus que je suis très doué pour prendre un air supérieur.

J'ai hâte de voir les Gryffondors pleurer quand on leur aura mis une pâtée !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour savoir qui va remporter le match !


	148. 18 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 18 novembre 1939

Je n'en reviens pas !

Les Gryffondors nous ont battus.

Ça m'embête d'autant plus que nous menions au score et que les Gryffondors ont gagnés uniquement parce qu'ils ont eu le vif d'or.

Mais nous gagnerons nos prochains matchs, et on remportera quand même la coupe !

Ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors qui vont nous faire peur !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	149. 26 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 26 novembre 1939

Depuis que je suis allé au match de Quidditch, je me suis beaucoup rapproché des garçons de mon dortoir.

En fait, si les choses continuent au rythme où elles ont commencé, on sera tous des amis à la fin du mois de janvier.

À partir de ce moment, commencera la deuxième phase de mon plan (admirez le poète) : devenir une personne en qui les premières années pourront avoir confiance.

Comme ça, ils viendront me demander des services, et ils me seront redevables !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	150. 29 novembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene et Barbiemustdie pour leurs reviews!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 29 novembre 1939

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait, je ne parle pas beaucoup de la guerre qui a lieu en ce moment.

Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche. Si, c'est que je m'en fiche un peu. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis les informations dans les journaux, mais tant que ça ne touchera pas directement les sorciers, ce ne sera pas une de mes préoccupations principales.

Et puis pour l'instant, il ne se passe rien en Angleterre. Où alors je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Mais bon... Quoi qu'il arrive, la guerre n'arrivera pas à Poudlard.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	151. 2 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 2 décembre 1939

Je n'ai rien à faire alors je vais écrire un peu pour m'occuper.

Et, pour continuer dans la lignée de ce que je disais la dernière fois, je vais dire ce que je pense de quelqu'un dont on entend beaucoup parler en ce moment : Hitler.

Si je me souviens bien, quelqu'un a essayé se l'assassiner le mois dernier.

Si je devais faire court, je dirais que j'éprouve pour lui une sorte d'admiration détachée. J'approuve son action pour s'accaparer le pouvoir et la façon dont il a su se faire des alliés.

Mais même le meilleur des moldus reste un moldu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	152. 4 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 4 décembre 1939

Les vacances approchent, donc quelqu'un est passé dans les classes demander qui allait rester.

Bien sûr, je fais parti des gens qui restent.

Mais cette année, les vacances ont de drôles de dates. Pour que les gens puissent fêter Noël et Nouvel An chez eux, elles commencent le jeudi 21 décembre et finissent le mercredi 3 janvier.

On ne devrait pas fêter des choses inutiles.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Il n'y aura pas de chapitres demain et dimanche, alors à lundi !


	153. 10 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 10 décembre 1939

Pendant les vacances, je serais seul dans mon dortoir. Je suis si content !

Je vais enfin avoir le dortoir pour moi tout seul, et je vais pouvoir m'endormir sans avoir à supporter des discussions idiotes !

Je compte commencer (et j'espère finir) des recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort.

Imaginez, si je pouvais me les procurer !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	154. 17 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007(je répondrai à ta review dans un chapitre car je pense que la réponse peut être intéressante mais ce sera demain ou après demain, quand j'aurais un plus plus de temps) et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 17 décembre 1939

J'ai hâte que les vacances commencent, et que le château retrouve son calme.

Je ne supporte plus les discussions idiotes des autres élèves, que ce soit «ma mère prépare toujours un excellent repas», «on m'a promis de m'offrir un nouveau balai» ou «j'ai hâte de revoir toute ma famille».

De toute façon, quoi qu'ils disent, les autres ne racontent que des imbécilités.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	155. 21 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 21 décembre 1939

Ça y est, les vacances ont commencé !

Mais, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas commencé les recherches que je voulais faire.

Il se trouve qu'à la bibliothèque, je me suis retrouvé à côté de Gryffondors particulièrement... Nuls, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Je dois avouer que j'ai passé une bonne journée. Surtout quand ils ont commencé à essayer de faire des sorts de métamorphose humaine.

Vous saviez qu'un nez pouvait devenir violet ?

* * *

Je voulais répondre à la review de Chl007 qui se demandait (si on résume) : et si Tom avait pu se procurer les reliques de la mort, l'histoire aurait-elle changée ?

Pour moi, la réponse est à la fois oui et non. Oui car Tom n'aurait pas cherché à créer les horcruxes, mais non car il aurait quand même essayer d'avoir du pouvoir. Je pense que si Tom cherche à obtenir des pouvoirs, c'est surtout car il veut qu'on s'intéresse à lui, qu'on l'adule, qu'on l'aime et qu'on le respecte, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de parents (ou tout autre personne) pour le faire quand il grandissait.

Après, je ne dis pas que c'est la faute de telle ou telle personne... Je vois plutôt ça comme un triste concours de circonstance. Au final, c'est un peu la faute de tout le monde.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé, à demain !


	156. 23 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 23 décembre 1939

Pour l'instant, mes recherches n'avancent pas beaucoup.

J'ai passé la journée d'hier à regarder dans les différentes éditions des Contes de Beedle le barde si il y avait des informations concrètes sur l'existence des reliques dans les préfaces et les commentaires, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de poussé. La plupart se contentent d'en évoquer la possible réalité.

Je pense que je vais devoir chercher dans les livres sur les baguettes, les pierres et les vêtements magiques.

J'ai encore du travail.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	157. 25 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 25 décembre 1939

Ça y est, c'est Noël ! Super !

Fêtons dans la joie la naissance de notre sauveur, qui a apporté la paix et l'amour sur Terre !

Comment ça, il y a des guerres en ce moment même ? Je n'entends pas ! Je n'entends pas !

Vous l'aurez compris, je trouve cette fête sans intérêt.

Même si depuis que je ne le fête plus à l'orphelinat, je comprends ce que les gens aiment dans Noël.

Moi aussi, j'apprécie les bons repas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à demain pour la suite !


	158. 27 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et xxxQueenxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 27 décembre 1939

Mes recherches continuent et avancent !

J'ai trouvé ceci sur la baguette :

« La baguette de sureau, apparue dans le conte des trois frères, a longtemps été recherché par de nombreux sorciers [...] mais est aujourd'hui disparue ».

Dans ce cas... C'est moi qui m'occuperais de la retrouver !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	159. 30 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 30 décembre 1939

Demain, c'est le dernier jour de l'année. (Et mon anniversaire, mais évitons d'y penser. Il ne faut pas y penser.)

Je trouve ça très bizarre et un peu idiot de fêter le passage à la nouvelle année.

C'est comme si un an passait en un seul instant, alors que c'est faux, le temps s'écoule à chaque instant, et l'année ne se fait pas en une seconde, mais en une année.

Les résolutions aussi sont idiotes. Si tu as besoin d'une date particulière pour faire quelque chose, c'est que tu ne le feras jamais.

Moi, je prévois de rester comme j'étais avant (c'est-à-dire toujours aussi génial).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	160. 31 décembre 1939

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 31 décembre 1939

Aujourd'hui, j'ai treize ans.

J'ai tellement peur. Peur de mourir, de disparaître, de ne plus rien être.

Parfois, j'arrive à oublier cette peur. Plus souvent, elle est là, discrète et ténue, elle se fait rappeler sans réellement se manifester.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il y a toujours un moment où cette peur est tellement grande que je ne peux que rester dans mon lit, à me retourner encore et encore dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse, en pleurant de douleur.

Mais je sais, au fond de moi, que la seule façon de me débarrasser de ma peur, c'est de mourir.

Ironique, non ?

D'autant plus que la seule chose que je veux vraiment, c'est vivre heureux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	161. 3 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Samael.D'Orival et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 3 janvier 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour des vacances. Je crois que les élèves seront de retour dans une heure ou deux.

J'ai continué mes recherches, et, à part une information sur les capes d'invisibilité (on peut en fabriquer, mais après un ou deux mois les sortilèges s'estompent et la cape redevient un vulgaire tissu), je n'ai rien découvert de nouveaux.

Je continuerais mes recherches lors des prochaines vacances.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	162. 4 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 4 janvier 1940

Le repas d'hier soir et la journée d'aujourd'hui ont été absolument horribles.

Tous les élèves, j'ai bien dit TOUS les élèves, parlaient de Noël.

Les cadeaux qu'ils ont reçus, le repas qu'ils ont mangé, les gens de leurs familles qu'ils ont revus.

Et ça, ça m'énerve. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste qu'entendre parler d'un même sujet encore et encore, c'est légèrement embêtant.

Bravo, vous avez deviné, le «légèrement» était un euphémisme.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	163. 5 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 5 janvier 1940

Les conversations à propos de Noël m'ont poursuivi même dans mon dortoir !

Sauf que cette fois, c'est à moi qu'on a posé des questions.

Mais, comme vous devez vous en douter (oui, vous, que je vais retrouver et tuer pour avoir osé lire mon journal), je m'en suis sorti avec brio.

J'ai répondu, pour résumer, que ma famille m'avait envoyé des sucreries, mais que je les avais déjà mangées, et que je suis resté au château car ma mère est vraiment très malade et qu'elle a besoin de calme pour se reposer.

Les autres m'ont cru sans discuter.

* * *

C'est le début des mensonges pour Tom !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	164. 7 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 7 janvier 1940

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que les mensonges que j'ai dis à propos de Noël auraient des conséquences.

Tout d'abord, les autres (ceux de mon dortoir) sont tous plus gentils et plus attentifs à ce que je fais.

Ensuite, un jour où j'étais seul avec un des garçons, il m'a dit que lui aussi savait ce que c'était d'avoir un membre de sa famille malade et que si j'avais besoin de parler où même juste de soutien, je pouvais aller le voir.

Donc, pour résumer, mes mensonges m'ont attirés la sympathie des autres.

Je pense que je vais recommencer plus souvent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	165. 16 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviwes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 16 janvier 1940

Je crois que le professeur Binns ne s'est toujours pas remis des fêtes du Nouvel An.

Non seulement, il est encore plus lent que d'habitue (si, si c'est possible, vous n'avez qu'à venir voir en cours), mais en plus il bégaye, se répète, raconte deux fois la même histoire, et s'interrompt toutes les minutes pour éternuer ou se moucher.

Le seul avantage, c'est que maintenant, il est trop fatigué pour se lever, alors il reste assis à son bureau et ne surveille pas ce que je fais à ma table.

Merci, mon journal, de m'aider à survivre pendant le cours de Binns.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	166. 28 janvier 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 28 janvier 1940

Il y aura un match de Quidditch pour notre maison le 3 février.

Et nous allons jouer contre...

Poufsouffle !

Oui, vous l'avez compris, c'est un match gagné d'avance.

Serpentard contre Poufsouffle... Il n'y a même pas besoin de jouer le match pour savoir qui va gagner.

D'autant plus que nous avons une revanche à prendre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour le résultat du match !


	167. 3 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 3 février 1940

Deux fois de suite. Deux fois de suite.

Déjà, deux fois de suite que nous perdons un match cet année.

Ensuite, deux fois de suite que nous perdons contre Poufsouffle (de ce que je sais, en tout cas).

Il ne nous reste plus qu'un match, celui contre Serdaigle, pour retrouver notre honneur.

Perdre contre Poufsouffle... J'en ai honte pour les joueurs.

Heureusement, nous sommes les premiers pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (même si vu son contenu j'ai peu d'espoirs), à demain pour la suite et un chapitre un peu plus rigolo !


	168. 14 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et surtout, surtout les gens qui laissent des reviews. Hier, c'était Selene (ta review m'a bien fait rigoler), xxxQueenxx et Chl007. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé dans la journée, quand je rentre chez moi et que je vois que j'ai une review, je suis ultra heureuse. C'est d'autant plus gratifiant quand je vois qu'il y a des gens qui suivent l'histoire et qui continuent à s'y intéresser malgré le temps qui passe !

Alors merci, merci et encore merci parce qu'on a dépassé les 300 reviews sur l'histoire ! Pour fêter ça, il n'y aura pas un deuxième chapitre mais un chapitre bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 14 février 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. Mais bon, je pense que vous aviez deviné tout seul.

L'année dernière, je regardais tout ça avec détachement, et c'était déjà bien assez horrible.

Mais cette année... J'ai reçu une lettre. Une déclaration d'amour, bien sûr.

Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, la lettre était anonyme, mais je comprends cette fille.

Qui pourrait résister à mon intelligence et à mon charme ?

J'ai laissé la lettre entre deux pages, même si je pense que je vais vite m'en débarrasser.

Le rose irrite les yeux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite de l'histoire !


	169. Bonus : La lettre d'amour

Bonus : La Lettre d'amour anonyme

Mon cher Tom,

Je t'offre cette lettre le 14 février, alors tu dois savoir ce qu'elle contient.

Je t'aime !

Dès que je te croise dans les couloirs, je rougis et mon cœur bat la chamade, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je veux t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi belle que tu es beau, et je sais que de toute façon tu ne répondras jamais à mes sentiments.

Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que quelqu'un t'aime,

M.W.


	170. 16 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007, Skaelds et Richie pour leurs reviews !

Félicitation à Samael.D'orival qui a trouvé que la lettre venait de Mimi Geignarde (Mimi Warren de son vrai nom) ! Et félicitations à ceux qui ont essayé, j'avoue que c'était difficile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 16 février 1940

Je commence la journée avec une heure d'histoire de la magie. Parfait pour finir de bien se réveiller.

Heureusement que...Quoi ? Est-ce que je viens bien de voir ce que je crois avoir vu ?

Les autres sont aussi sifflés que moi. Donc, ce n'est pas une hallucination. Mais ça y ressemble.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que... Le professeur Binns a été transformé (ou plutôt s'est transformé) en fantôme ?

Il commence à faire son cours, je vais arrêter d'écrire et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	171. 17 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Selene pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 17 février 1940

Comme le professeur Binns ne prend jamais de petit-déjeuner, le directeur (Mr Dippet) en a profité pour nous parler dudit professeur.

En fait, il est mort la nuit d'avant-hier mais ne s'en est pas rendu compte, s'est transformé en fantôme sans qu'il ne remarque rien et a été faire son cours comme d'habitude.

Et il ne s'est en rendu compte que lorsqu'on le lui a fait remarquer.

La situation est si idiote que je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	172. 21 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene, Chl007, xxxQueenxxx et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 21 février 1940

J'étais en train de travailler à la bibliothèque cet après-midi quand deux quatrième années sont venus me parler.

Ils m'ont demandé de les aider à trouver je ne sais plus quel livre, et comme j'ai réussi à le trouver, ils m'ont dit que si je me rendais dans un couloir précis et que je touchais une poire sur un tableau, je pourrais entrer dans une pièce cachée.

Mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire laquelle.

Je ne sais pas si je dois leur faire confiance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	173. 25 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 25 février 1940

Je me demande si je dois écouter les quatrième années ou non.

Je meurs de curiosité de découvrir cette pièce cachée, mais en entrant dans le monde magique, j'ai appris que tout était possible.

Qui peut savoir ce qui pourrait m'attendre derrière cette porte ? Enfin, derrière ce tableau.

Je sais qu'on est dans une école, et qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de choses dangereuses, mais bon...

Je vais y réfléchir encore un peu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	174. 27 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007, Juste Cllia et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Comme on me pose souvent la question, l'histoire ira jusqu'à la cinquième année de Tom, au moment où le journal se transformera en horcruxe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 27 février 1940

Je suis en histoire de la magie, alors je vais en profiter pour écrire sur papier ce que nous a dit un sixième année après nous avoir entendu parler de Quidditch, moi et les garçons du dortoir.

En fait, si notre équipe est si nulle, c'est car il y a deux ans, il y avait beaucoup de sixième et septième années, alors elle a été presque entièrement renouvelée deux fois de suite et les joueurs n'ont pas le temps d'apprendre à jouer ensemble.

Mais il y a beaucoup de troisième et quatrième années qui y sont entrés, donc on devrait gagner la coupe dans un ou deux ans, quand les joueurs auront appris à se connaitre.

J'ai hâte d'y être ! L'honneur de notre maison est en jeux !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	175. 28 février 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette, xxxQueenxxx et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 28 février 1940

C'est décidé : je dois savoir ce qui se cache dans cette pièce secrète (derrière le tableau à la poire).

J'y irais samedi après-midi, pendant le match de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, comme ça, les couloirs seront vides et je serais tranquille.

Je dois avouer être très excité.

J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur quelque chose d'interdit ou dangereux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	176. 2 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 2 mars 1940

J'ai été dans la fameuse pièce dont je n'arrête pas de parler.

Mais en fait, il n'y avait de dangereux ou d'interdit ! C'était juste les cuisines !

Vous saviez que ce sont des elfes de maison qui préparent les repas ? En tout cas, moi, je ne le savais pas !

Mais je décrirais tout avec plus de détails durant les cours de Binns, qui sont toujours aussi longs et monotones qu'avant...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	177. 5 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette, xxxQueenxxx, et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 5 mars 1940

Une heure d'histoire de la magie et la journée est finie. Je suis content.

La note du jour porte sur mon expédition dans les cuisines.

Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas qui faisait la cuisine, mais si on m'avait demandé de deviner, jamais je n'aurais répondu que c'était des elfes de maison !

En tout cas, ils m'ont servi des tas de plats et ont passé des heures à discuter avec moi (j'ai même dû rentrer au dortoir après le couvre-feu).

Mais tout de même... Les elfes de maison sont des êtres si pathétiques !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	178. 6 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Selene pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 6 mars 1940

Avoir Binns deux jours de suite, ça devrait être interdit. Mais bon, au moins, j'écris un peu.

Que ce soit clair : cette note sera entièrement consacrée à décrire les elfes de maison.

Les elfes de maison sont de petits êtres tout gris et répugnants. Ils ont de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux. Et je ne vous parle même pas de leur goût vestimentaire, qui se rapproche de celui de Mrs Cole.

Je me demande qui je viens d'insulter : sûrement Mrs Cole ET les elfes de maison.

Comment peut-on être heureux en se soumettant toute sa vie ?

Les elfes de maison sont des êtres bien mystérieux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	179. 8 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette, Selene et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 8 mars 1940

Comment bien commencer la journée ? Avec une heure d'histoire de la magie, bien sûr !

Aujourd'hui, dernière partie de mon triptyque sur mon expédition en cuisine : mes discussions avec les elfes.

Malheureusement, ils ne savaient rien sur les Reliques. Et ils ont essayés de se brûler, quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas répondre à une de mes questions, mais j'ai réussi à les en empêcher.

Par contre, ils m'ont expliqués énormément de choses sur le quotidien des sorciers (en dehors de Poudlard).

Maintenant, je pourrais encore mieux cacher que je suis un né-moldu !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	180. 9 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui suivent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 9 mars 1940

Bilan de mon expédition en cuisine : c'était vraiment bien.

Du coup, je pense recommencer. Je ne sais pas encore combien de fois, mais je pense que je vais me rendre dans les cuisines chaque samedi pour un temps d'une durée indéterminée.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que je préfère : manger dans le bruit de la grande salle où avec les elfes, qui essayent de se molester à tout bout de champ.

D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. J'espère que les elfes ont encore plein de choses à me dire !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	181. 17 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 17 mars 1940

Tout au long de la semaine, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je suis devenu très ami avec les garçons de mon dortoir.

Maintenant, c'est eux qui viennent me voir et qui cherchent à me parler, alors qu'avant, c'est moi qui cherchait à leur parler.

Prochaine étape : devenir un élève encore plus modèle que je ne le suis déjà et m'attirer la sympathie des profs, sans passer pour un lèche-botte pour autant.

C'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	182. 21 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui suivent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 21 mars 1940

Aujourd'hui, pendant la première heure de l'après-midi, des profs sont venus nous présenter leurs matières pour nous aider à choisir nos options pour l'année prochaine.

Il y avait des matières que je pourrais choisir, comme les runes ou l'arithmancie, qui ont l'air d'être des matières intéressantes.

Et il y a aussi d'autres matières que je ne choisirais pour rien au monde : la divination (pas besoin qu'on m'apprenne à lire dans le futur, je sais déjà ce que me réserve le mien) et l'étude des moldus.

La seule matière plus inutile que la divination et l'Histoire de la magie réunis.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	183. 22 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 22 mars 1940

Ce matin les professeurs ont relevé le nom de ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances de printemps, qui se dérouleront du lundi 1er avril au dimanche 7 avril.

Vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous dis que j'en fais parti, comme à chaque fois.

À mon grand soulagement, je serais seul dans mon dortoir. J'ai bien mérité une semaine de pause, après tout ce que j'ai dû supporter.

J'en profiterais pour continuer mes recherches sur les reliques de la mort (qui je l'espère vont bien avancer).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	184. 24 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 24 mars 1940

Bon, il est temps de parler un peu du monde moldu.

Comme (j'espère que) vous le savez, une guerre est en train d'avoir lieu. Mais je n'en parle jamais.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne se passe rien. Grâce aux journaux, on reçoit même beaucoup d'informations.

C'est juste que comme rien ne me touche directement, je trouve inutile d'en parler.

Ça m'intéresse, je me demande ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard, mais tant qu'il ne se passera rien en Angleterre, je ne m'inquiéterais pas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	185. 31 mars 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et PlumeChouette pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 31 mars 1940

Youpi, c'est les vacances !

Aujourd'hui, la bibliothèque n'est pas ouverte, alors je vais profiter de l'après-midi pour me promener près du lac. Où dans le château, selon le temps qu'il fera dehors à ce moment là.

Durant les vacances, il n'y a presque plus personne dans le château et les extérieurs sont quasiment déserts. C'est donc le seul moment où on peut pleinement en profiter.

Personnellement, les idiots me gâchent les plaisirs.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	186. 6 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 6 avril 1940

Rien du tout ! Je n'ai rien trouvé du tout de nouveau sur les reliques de la mort !

Alors que j'ai cherché pendant toute la semaine (même si je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, donc ce n'est pas si grave que ça)...

Bien sûr, j'ai lu quelques informations sur des objets ressemblant ou ayant les mêmes fonctions que les reliques, mais rien sur les vraies reliques.

Mais je ne désespère pas ! Je finirais forcément par trouver ! Après tout, j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	187. 7 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les gens qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 7 avril 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est le début du dernier trimestre avant les grandes vacances.

Donc je ne suis pas du tout content. En plus, je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça.

Je déteste (et c'est un mot trop faible) les vacances que je ne passe pas à Poudlard.

Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de répéter encore une fois pourquoi je déteste l'orphelinat.

Mais je ne veux tellement pas y aller... (Pourquoi doit-on rentrer pour les grandes vacances? Les gens m'aiment bien, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rester ici pendant les grandes vacances aussi ?)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	188. 9 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 9 avril 1940

S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne me manquait pas, c'est les cours de Binns. Mais je vais profiter de cette heure pour écrire ma traditionnelle note d'avant match de Quidditch.

Le match de samedi nous opposera aux Serdaigles. Et je peux vous assurer, et cette fois sans me tromper, que nous allons battre les intellos !

Est-ce que je viens d'écrire «nous» ?

Mon dieu, je suis beaucoup trop impliqué dans tout ça !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	189. 13 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Guest (Oui ! Serdaigle est la meilleur des maisons !), Selene (J'ai bien un emploi du temps pour Tom) et Chl007 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 13 avril 1940

Je le savais ! Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais même prédit !

Nous avons gagné le match de Quidditch !

Tout cela n'était pas une grande surprise. Les Serpentards ne connaissent que la victoire !

Mais comme l'équipe a (malheureusement) perdu ses deux autres matchs, nous n'aurons pas le droit d'avoir la coupe.

Cependant, nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot, et la raflerons l'année prochaine !

Car sinon, ce que je viens d'écrire serait faux, et j'ai toujours raison !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	190. 17 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Guest et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 17 avril 1940

Nous devons choisir de façon définitive nos options pour l'année prochaine au cours du mois de mai.

Moi, j'hésite encore un peu. Je suis certain de choisir l'étude des runes et l'arithmancie.

Mais deux options, est-ce suffisant ? On nous a bien précisé de choisir deux matières au minimum. Puis-je me contenter du minimum ?

Je voudrais me démarquer et montrer que je suis travailleur.

Mais si je me retrouve à faire de la divination, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	191. 21 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 21 avril 1940

Parfois, on trouve des choses là où on ne les attends pas. Ce matin, j'en ai eu la preuve.

Chaque matin, je lis (ou au moins survole) le journal, en faisant en sorte qu'un autre élève, qui lui y est abonné, me le prête.

J'ai donc lu dans ce fameux journal l'histoire de «Grindelwald, le sorcier qui terrorise l'Europe de l'Est». Car il se trouve que lui aussi cherche les Reliques de la Mort !

Ça me rassure car ça me conforte dans l'idée que je ne cours pas après des chimères.

Mais je déteste avoir de la concurrence.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	192. 23 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 23 avril 1940

L'année dernière, ça m'avait fait bien rigoler de voir les élèves commencer à stresser et se mettre à travailler pour de vrai à l'approche des examens.

Et bien cette année, c'est encore le cas. On pourrait croire que les gens ont compris qu'ils devaient (ou en tout cas qu'il valait mieux) ne pas tout faire à la dernière minute, mais en fait pas du tout.

Je suppose que se sera comme ça jusqu'à la septième année.

Quand à moi, je me fiche de tout ça : je réussis très bien sans travailler.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	193. 26 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 26 avril 1940

Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles ont gagnés le même nombre de match de Quidditch et ont exactement le même nombre de point. Du coup, les deux maisons devront faire un match pour se départager et savoir qui va remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

Pour une fois, je ne soutiens aucune équipe et l'issue du match ne m'intéresse pas. Mais j'irais quand même voir le match.

Attention, ne vous méprenez pas : je n'aime pas le Quidditch.

C'est juste pour me moquer des deux équipes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	194. 28 avril 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene, PlumeChouette et xxxQueenuxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 28 avril 1940

Après une lutte acharnée, c'est finalement l'équipe de Gryffondor qui a remporté la coupe.

Mais ça, on s'en fiche. Parlons de ce qui est vraiment important, c'est à dire moi.

Ce match m'a permis, comme j'étais dans les gradins, de me rapprocher un peu plus des autres Serpentards.

C'est bien l'un des meilleurs avantages du Quidditch.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	195. 4 mai 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Speeeedy pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 4 mai 1940

C'est fou, ce que les professeurs peuvent m'énerver !

Il y a deux moments dans l'année où ils sont vraiment insupportables : la rentrée et les examens.

Il reste encore un mois entier avant les examens, qui, en tout cas pour nous, ne rapportent même pas de diplôme.

Pourtant, ils sont déjà sur notre dos, sans arrêt à nous répéter la même chose.

Ils se servent de leur pouvoir et de leurs droits pour nous embêter tout le temps !

Je devrais penser à me tourner vers cette carrière...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	196. 8 mai 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 8 mai 1940

J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, je n'écris qu'à propos des élèves qui commencent enfin à travailler (même si par là, je veux juste dire qu'ils font le travail qu'ils sont sensés faire en temps normal, et pas qu'ils font du travail en plus de leurs devoirs).

Du coup... Je vais en parler encore une fois !

Je suis très content, car il y a de plus en plus de première et de de deuxième années qui viennent me demander de les aider pour leurs devoirs.

Et, bien sûr, je me fais une joie de toujours les aider.

Car oui, le meilleur élève de seconde année a toujours du temps pour les gens qui lui sont inférieurs.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	197. 12 mai 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, PlumeChouette et Selene (Quoi ? Tom ? Une idée derrière la tête ? Il n'oserait jamais !) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 12 mai 1940

Au cours de la semaine, nous avons dû choisir de manière définitive nos options pour l'année prochaine.

Je me suis donc décidé pour l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de deux options, et le cours de soins aux créatures magiques était la matière la moins nulle parmi celles qui restaient.

Et puis, peut-être que je vais découvrir des animaux intéressants que je ne connaissais pas ?

Même si je me doute qu'on ne va pas travailler sur des animaux trop dangereux.

On reste dans une école, après tout.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	198. 19 mai 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Anon, Selene, xxxQueenxxx et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 19 mai 1940

Plus qu'un peu plus d'un mois et je devrais retourner à l'orphelinat.

Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler, quand j'y rentrerai. Il sera sûrement aussi miteux qu'avant.

Mais je me pose surtout la question par rapport aux enfants.

Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que des gens aient réussi à partir de cet enfer. À part ceux que Mrs Cole aura viré car ils sont trop âgés pour bénéficier de sa bonté.

Et comme Mrs Cole le dit si bien, «on est déjà surchargé de travail, on ne va pas accueillir d'autres personnes».

L'hypothèse la plus probable est que rien n'aura changé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	199. 27 mai 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 27 mai 1940

Ça y est, on y arrive ! Plus qu'une semaine avant les examens !

En fait, il n'y a qu'à la fin de l'année qu'on voit qui est un bon prof et qui ne l'est pas.

Les bons professeurs ont fini le programme de l'année et nous font faire des examens blancs.

Les mauvais professeurs bâclent les derniers chapitres du programme pour pouvoir dire qu'on les a vus en cours.

Et enfin les pires des pires professeurs nous disent carrément de lire nos livres avant les examens car on ne pourra pas tout étudier en cours.

Le problème, c'est qu'on a plus de mauvais professeurs que de bons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	200. 2 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et PlumeChouette pour sa review !

Ça y est, aujourd'hui, c'est le 200ème chapitre. Je suis trop contente !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 2 juin 1940

Les examens commencent demain, je suis trop content !

Personnellement, je suis comme à mon habitude : détendu et confiant. Je suis presque sûr que tout va se passer comme l'année dernière, c'est-à-dire que je vais tout réussir sans aucunes difficultés.

Et si jamais je me mets à stresser, je regarde les autres et ça me détend. Ils sont si amusants, à avoir peur et à stresser juste pour une évaluation ! Ils n'avaient qu'à plus travailler durant l'année, s'ils voulaient tant les réussir.

J'espère ne jamais finir comme eux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	201. 9 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, DanteNathan, Selene et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 9 juin 1940

Nous avons déjà fait la moitié de nos examens, et pour l'instant tout se passe bien.

Pour moi, en tout cas.

Parce que j'ai vu des tas d'élèves sortir de leurs salles d'examens en pleurs, ou en train d'hurler qu'ils avaient tout raté et que leur vie était fichue (ça, c'est surtout les septième années).

Pendant l'épreuve de potion, il y a une Serdaigle qui a fait une crise d'angoisse car sa potion n'avait pas la bonne couleur !

Je trouve tout cela extrêmement ridicule.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	202. 16 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Guest, xxxQueenxxx et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 16 juin 1940

Les examens sont déjà finis, je suis un peu déçu. J'ai hâte d'être à ceux de l'année prochaine !

Je suis sûr que je vais avoir d'excellents résultats. Il est même possible que je sois à nouveau le premier de ma promotion !

Mais bon, ça n'étonnerait personne, et surtout pas moi. Je suis si brillant !

J'ai quand même eu de la chance. Les autres ont peut-être des parents, mais moi je suis plus intelligent que les autres !

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous semble le mieux ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	203. 19 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 19 juin 1940

Les examens sont passés mais on doit quand même aller en cours alors qu'on y travaille même plus.

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est écouter des professeurs parler. Comme on a fini le programme, on n'a plus besoin de prendre de notes.

Mais comme les professeurs ne savent pas nous occuper sans programmes, ils parlent juste de ce qu'ils aiment bien.

Et croyez-moi : ce qu'aiment les professeurs ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'aiment les élèves.

Mais le directeur préfère savoir ses élèves en train de s'ennuyer en cours plutôt que de nous laisser s'amuser dehors, alors on n'a pas le choix...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	204. 28 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 28 juin 1940

Comme nous sommes tout près des vacances, la remise des différentes coupes a eu lieu.

Tout d'abord la coupe de Quidditch, remportée par les Gryffondors. Mais vous le savez déjà.

Ensuite, la coupe des quatre maisons. Et celle là, c'est nous qui l'avons gagné ! Et oui !

Mais bon, je dois avouer que les autres maisons n'offraient pas une compétition féroce.

Et puis... Qui aurait vraiment envie de lutter contre Serpentard ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	205. 31 juin 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Guest pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 31 juillet 1940

Demain, on prend le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous. Enfin, si je peux appeler l'orphelinat mon chez-moi.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je vais juste passer deux mois désagréables, et ce sera vite fini. Je peux tout supporter.

Après tout, c'est moi le plus fort ! Les autres peuvent bien m'infliger ce qu'ils veulent, je résisterais.

J'aurais beau être seul contre tous, je battrais le reste de l'humanité et vaincrais.

Et ce pour une bonne raison : je suis moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	206. 1er juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige etChl007 qui a posté une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 1er juillet 1940

Super, je suis dans le Poudlard Express ! Et en plus, on arrive dans moins d'une heure ! Trop génial !

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, j'aime aussi beaucoup l'ironie.

Là, je suis dans un compartiment avec les autres garçons de mon dortoir. Je ne vais pas me plaindre : ils ont achetés des bonbons.

Je crois qu'ils sont tous au courant depuis longtemps pour mon journal, et qu'ils rêvent tous de savoir ce qui est écrit dedans.

Mais ils ne le sauront jamais ! Je ne révèle pas si facilement mes secrets !

Et personne, j'ai bien dit personne, ne lira jamais mon journal. Où il en paiera les conséquences.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	207. 1er juillet 1940 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene, Chl007 et DanteNathan pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 1er juillet 1940 (bis)

Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui à l'orphelinat, et c'est déjà un cauchemar.

Pendant le dîner, Mrs Cole m'a fait un sermon. Devant tout le monde : les autres enfants, et même le peu de personnel qui accepte encore de travailler pour elle.

Elle a ordonné le silence, m'a fait me lever, et a dit devant son public que j'étais un vaurien et que j'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreaux.

C'était la pire honte de ma vie, et je crois que c'était le but de Mrs Cole.

Mais merci, Mrs Cole. Maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de me venger.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	208. 2 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Samael.D'Orival, PlumeChouette et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 2 juillet 1940

Je suis encore énervé par Mrs Cole, et j'ai très très envie de me venger maintenant tout de suite.

Mais je vais éviter.

Je me souviens encore de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, et je pense qu'on va déjà m'interdire assez de choses comme ça, et que je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire encore plus.

Je vais attendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Mais que ça soit un ou dix ans, je n'oublierais jamais, et un jour je me vengerais.

Je vais supporter toutes les piques qu'on pourra m'envoyer et toutes les insultes qu'on pourra me faire.

Un jour ou l'autre, ils paieront tous.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	209. 4 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 4 juillet 1940

Depuis qu'elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde, le discours de Mrs Cole n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête.

Et il y a une chose sur laquelle elle a bien insisté : mon nom de famille. En fait, elle ne le prononçait pas «Jédusor», comme on est censé le faire, mais «Jeu du sor».

Je n'avais jamais prêté particulièrement attention à mon nom. Mais maintenant, il me semble horriblement laid et pas du tout adapté à ce que je suis (et surtout à ce que je veux être).

Il faudra (de toute façon, je vais avoir plein de temps libre) que je réfléchisse à quelque chose pour que les gens oublient ce nom.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	210. 7 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 7 juillet 1940

Finalement, ma vie ici n'est pas si horrible que ça. Je ne m'amuse pas et je ne suis même pas content ou heureux. Mais l'année dernière, on m'avait obligé à faire des tâches ménagères pour me punir à la fin de l'année.

Alors là ça va.

Les autres enfants ne me parlent pas (quelle surprise !) mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un problème ou non.

Parce que quand j'entends ce que racontent les autres, je suis presque flatté qu'ils m'ignorent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	211. 8 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Guest et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 8 juillet 1940

Je m'ennuie... Je m'ennuie... Je m'ennuie...

Mrs Cole m'a fait savoir (mais cette fois pas en public) que je pourrais faire mes achats pour l'année à venir le 1er juillet, comme tous les ans.

Mais en attendant, je n'ai rien à faire. Alors je m'occupe comme je peux. En racontant des choses sans intérêt dans mon journal, par exemple.

Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie...

Mais, en parlant de magie...

Est-ce que je n'avais pas planqué un livre de magie quelque part dans ma chambre ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	212. 8 juillet 1940 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 8 juillet (bis)

Ça y est, j'ai retrouvé ce fameux livre que j'avais caché !

C'est un livre appelé La Magie Noire pour protéger, qu'on m'avait donné l'année dernière sur le chemin de Traverse.

Je ne voulais pas l'emmener avec moi à Poudlard (vous imaginez si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ?), alors je l'avais laissé ici.

Mais, je savais qu'on (Mrs Cole, le personnel et les autres orphelins) fouillerait mon armoire, où je range mes vieux vêtements moldus (que je dois quand même mettre) et les quelques livres que je possède. Donc, je l'avais caché derrière mon armoire, contre le mur.

Et ça a marché, car je l'ai retrouvé et qu'il n'avait pas changé de place.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	213. 9 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 9 juillet 1940

Hier, j'ai évoqué mes vêtements moldus. Et comme c'est en partie le but de ce journal, j'ai envie de m'en plaindre.

Déjà, ils ont passés dix mois dans mon armoire, à prendre la poussière (même si des mains baladeuses sont venues toucher). En plus, ici, les bâtiments sont humides alors maintenant mes habits ont une drôle d'odeur.

Vous l'aurez compris : ils ne sont absolument pas pratiques et confortables.

En plus, maintenant, ils sont trop petits.

Vivement que je retourne à Poudlard !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	214. 11 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 11 juillet 1940

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça si les autres enfants ne me parlaient pas. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

J'avoue, j'ai un peu menti.

En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul enfant de qui j'aimerais entendre quelque chose : Thomas.

Mais je sais qu'il ne me parlera pas, je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il m'a dit il y a un an (environ) : qu'il ne me parlerait plus jamais car sinon il serait rejeté comme moi.

Et bien, je crois que Thomas a eu ce qu'il voulait ! Maintenant, il passe son temps avec un groupe de garçon qui l'utilise comme larbin.

Bravo, Thomas, c'est une belle avancée dans la société.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	215. 12 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007 et Selene (désolé, mais Tom n'aidera jamais une personne qui l'a trahie) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 12 juillet 1940

Je viens de finir le livre sur la magie noire (pour protéger), et j'ai remarqué qu'il y a un sort qui me serait bien utile.

En fait, ce serait pour protéger mon carnet (oui, celui sur lequel j'écris mon journal).  
Une fois le journal ensorcelé, il mord les personnes qui essayent de le lire alors qu'ils n'en ont pas le droit (c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf la personne qui lance le sort).

Ce sort est d'autant plus une bonne idée qu'il existe dans certaines boutiques de farce et attrape des livres qui mordent (mais eux mordent tout le monde).

Je le sais, il y en déjà un qui m'a mordu. Et ils font drôlement mal !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	216. 13 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 13 juillet 1940

J'ai un peu réfléchi à ce sort que je voulais utiliser, et quand est-ce que je pourrais l'utiliser.

Déjà, il faudra que j'attende d'être à Poudlard. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé utiliser la magie en dehors des cours, mais je sais aussi que si on l'utilise dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup d'autres sorciers, on ne peut pas savoir qui a lancé le sortilège.

Ensuite, il faut aussi que je me décide pour savoir si oui ou non je prendrais le livre avec moi.

Parce que je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on sache que je possède un livre de magie noire.

J'avais pensé à ensorceler la couverture, mais pour les raisons que je viens d'évoquer (je ne peux pas faire de magie tant que je ne suis pas à Poudlard), ce n'est pas possible où alors à apprendre la formule par cœur.

Mais je crois que la chose la plus simple à faire est de recopier la formule sur un morceau de parchemin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	217. 14 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 14 juillet 1940

Je crois qu'il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas parlé, et c'est étonnant car c'est quelque chose de vraiment quotidien.

Je veux parler de la nourriture.

À Poudlard, ce qu'on nous sert est excellent, je n'ai absolument pas à m'en plaindre.

Mais ici, à l'orphelinat... C'est vraiment immonde.

Avant, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, parce que je n'avais mangé que ça depuis ma naissance, mais maintenant que j'ai goûté à de la vrai nourriture...

Je plains les autres enfants qui ne se rendent compte de rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	218. 18 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Art-0gante, xxxQueenxxx et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 18 juillet 1940

Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution pour le problème avec mon nom de famille.

Il suffit de m'en trouver un autre !

Oui, oui, je sais, quelle idée brillante (c'était de l'ironie) ! Mais ma réflexion ne s'arrête pas là, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ça m'amuserait beaucoup de réussir à mélanger les lettres de mon nom de famille pour en faire un autre mot. Il me semble qu'on appelle ça une anagramme.

Par contre, pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment bien.

Mais je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, alors j'ai encore du temps pour chercher.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	219. 20 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 20 juillet 1940

Plus que quelques jours (je compterais plus tard) avant que je puisse aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

S'ensuit donc la réflexion habituelle : comment faire pour dépenser le moins d'argent possible ? Hors de question de ramper devant les vendeurs comme je l'ai fait avant ma première année. Je ne suis plus un enfant qui se ridiculise.

Je réutiliserais donc la technique du marchandage, qui a su faire ses preuves.

Et puis, tout le monde sait que j'obtiens toujours ce que je demande.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	220. 23 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Selene pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 23 juillet 1940

Comme je m'ennuie, plus que pendant un cours de Binns ici, je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de me trouver un pseudonyme.

Mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver une anagramme correcte avec mon nom.

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je le fasse à partir de «je suis Tom Jedusor» où alors utiliser mon nom complet, «Tom Elvis Jedusor»

Je choisirais après avoir essayé quelque chose à partir des deux, selon le résultat qui sonne le mieux.

Enfin bref... J'ai encore du travail, moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	221. 26 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 26 juillet 1940

Ce matin, il y a enfin eu un peu d'animation à l'orphelinat.

Bon, c'était une histoire un peu idiote, mais au moins, il se passait quelque chose, pour une fois.

Une petite fille avait volé (même si elle disait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'emprunter) une partie de son petit déjeuner à un garçon, qui a voulu la frapper pour se venger.

Mais un garçon encore plus grand a dit qu'il ne fallait pas taper les plus petits, et après de plus en plus de gens s'en sont mêlés, et au final, c'était l'anarchie.

On s'est bien amusés.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	222. 31 juillet 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 31 juillet 1940

Demain, je fais ma sortie sur le chemin de Traverse.

Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir un peu dehors, et voir d'autres gens. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter les cris et les pleurs des enfants d'ici.

(Mais que ce soit clair, je ne supporte les hurlements de personne, et surtout pas des enfants.)

Mais rester tout le temps dans le même endroit, ce n'est pas très agréable. Surtout que je ne sors de ma chambre que pour les repas.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	223. 1er août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er août 1940

Cet après-midi, je vais enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je ne le dis pas souvent (surtout en ce moment), mais je suis content.

Mrs Cole m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me dire que j'avais intérêt à être rentré à temps, que si ce n'était pas le cas ma punition serait terrible, bla bla bla...

En fait, je n'ai pas écouté jusqu'au bout. À la fin, elle parlait depuis si longtemps que j'avais totalement arrêté de ne serait-ce que chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Comme quoi, je suis bien un être humain comme les autres : je suis incapable de supporter un long discours grandiloquent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	224. 1er août 1940 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Anon pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er août 1940 (bis)

Finalement, je suis rentré à l'orphelinat à temps. Un peu avant l'heure prévue, en fait.

Mais ne vous méprenez pas : je n'ai pas fait exprès de rentrer à l'heure ou quoi que ce soit.

En fait, c'est juste qu'il pleuvait.

Et faire des achats sous la pluie et sans parapluie, ce n'est pas une activité très agréable.

Alors comme j'avais déjà fait mes achats et que je ne faisais que traîner, je suis rentré dès que des gouttes ont commencées à tomber.

Je déteste la pluie : elle a gâchée le seul jour des vacances où je m'amusais.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Hier j'ai été voir Les Animaux Fantastiques au cinéma et j'ai bien aimé ! Les effets spéciaux et les créatures étaient vraiment très beaux.

Enfin bref, à demain pour la suite !


	225. 2 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Ça y est, on a atteint les 400 reviews ! C'est trop trop bien !

Du coup, il y aura deux chapitres aujourd'hui !

Ce sont les reviews qui me motivent, à chaque fois que j'en reçois une je suis comme une gamine. Un grand merci à Art-0gante et Guest qui ont en posté hier, et Naiia qui corrige mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 2 août 1940

Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, alors je vais raconter ce que j'ai fait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Et bien... la même chose que les années précédentes, en fait.

Je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas être resté plus longtemps, mais je préférais ne pas tenter de retourner à l'orphelinat en devant porter toutes mes affaires sous une pluie diluvienne.

Finalement, je n'ai dépensé qu'un peu moins de la moitié de l'argent de ma bourse, je suis plutôt content.

Au final, c'était une journée comme les autres : il y a toujours un élément extérieur à ma volonté pour m'embêter.


	226. 5 août 1940

Lundi 5 août 1940

Depuis que j'ai mes livres pour l'année prochaine, ma vie est presque agréable.

J'ai de quoi lire, et si jamais je n'ai pas envie de faire de lecture, je continue à me chercher un pseudonyme.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je crois que je commence à approcher de quelque chose. Si je prends mon nom complet, je peux faire «je suis».

Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la suite (et fin).

Il n'y a plus que le problème des repas, qui sont un vrai calvaire.

Mais bon, rien n'est parfait. Sauf moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces chapitres, à demain pour la suite !


	227. 7 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene, PlumeChouette et Art-0gante pour leurs reviews ! D'ailleurs on m'a félicité pour mes 400 reviews mais c'est moi qui vous félicite d'être aussi cools et géniaux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 7 août 1940

Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis si fier de moi. Ah non, je le suis juste autant que d'habitude. Mais ça fait déjà beaucoup.

Enfin bref : j'ai trouvé mon nouveau nom. Et c'est... Je fais durer le suspens... Lord Voldemort !

Je suis parti de «Tom Elvis Jedusor» pour arriver à «Je suis Lord Voldemort».

Pour moi, ça signifie que je vole le travail de la mort : de un, c'est moi qui prendrais la mort des autres ; et de deux, la mort n'arrivera jamais à prendre ma vie.

Mais le premier n'aura que pour but d'arriver au second, alors ce ne sera pas si grave que ça.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	228. 9 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 9 août 1940

J'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison (bien que celle là se suffise à elle-même) de quitter l'orphelinat et de rentrer à Poudlard au plus vite : les hurlements des petits enfants.

Car tant qu'ils n'ont pas atteint l'âge de sept ans (en général), les enfants profitent de chaque occasion qu'ils trouvent pour hurler, pleurer ou supplier.

Et, vous vous en doutez, ça m'insupporte au plus haut point.

Si vous voulez mon avis, tant que les bébés ne sont pas capables de se retenir de faire du bruit, ils devraient rester dans des pièces cachées au fin fond des sous-sols des maisons, là où personne ne peut les voir.

De toute façon, aucun adulte ne se souvient se sa petite enfance, alors ça ne fera de mal à personne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	229. 10 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene, xxxQueenxxx, Art-0gante et AlieaGakuenAliens pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 10 août 1940

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je passe une bonne partie de mon temps en lisant mes livres pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Et bien c'est peut-être très étonnant, mais le livre de soins aux créatures magiques était très intéressant.

C'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai fini. Pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Il s'appelle Les Animaux Fantastiques et a été écrit par Norbert Dragonneau. C'est une liste de différentes créatures magiques, et quelques faits pour les décrire.

J'ai appris plein de nouvelles choses, et certaines dont je n'aurais même pas pensé à soupçonner l'existence !

Peut-être que le soin aux créatures magiques sera encore plus intéressant que ce que je pensais.

Mais quand ferais-je donc de mauvais choix ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	230. 15 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et Selener pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 15 août 1940

Quelle joie j'ai ressenti en entendant la nouvelle que Mrs Cole nous a apprit pendant le dîner !

Comme l'église du coin, qui fait des dons à l'orphelinat, change de prêtre, il faut qu'on aille l'accueillir lors de la messe de dimanche.

J'ai tellement hâte ! Passer une heure dans une église...

Même si en fait, je suis content de sortir un peu, je préférerais être n'importe où plutôt que là bas, à écouter des gens parler pendant une heure.

C'est comme un cours, sauf que là-bas, on parle d'un soi-disant dieu et de miracles qui n'ont jamais existés. Comme par hasard, tout ce qui me passionne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	231. 18 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens, Art-0gante, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 18 août 1940

Ce matin, on a été à la messe.

Et bien, finalement, c'était plutôt pas mal.

J'étais ravi de faire cette action totalement désintéressée. Je veux dire, si on a été à l'église, ce n'était pas du tout pour se faire bien voir et recevoir de l'argent.

En plus, je suis totalement d'accord avec tout ce qu'on raconte, aussi étrange ou fou que cela puisse paraître.

En plus, on empêche nos jambes de s'engourdir en se levant et s'asseyant constamment.

Mais... Comment avez-vous deviné que tout ce que je viens de dire était ironique ?

* * *

Pour le coup, je crois que les personnes qui aiment le sarcasme et l'ironie ont été servie ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi j'adore ça, alors il y en aura encore plein.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	232. 21 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 21 août 1940

Plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant de retourner à Poudlard ! C'est la fête !

J'a hâte que les repas horribles et dégoûtants prennent fin, que je puisse arrêter de porter mes vieux vêtements moldus, et surtout que je puisse refaire de la magie !

Je me demande aussi comment vont se comporter les autres élèves avec moi. Et je me pose la même question pour les professeurs.

L'année dernière, surtout vers la fin, j'ai essayé d'en faire le plus possible pour que les autres me trouvent sympathique, intelligent et travailleur.

Je suppose que je verrais cette année si tout cela à porté ses fruits.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	233. 24 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et Art-0gante pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 24 août 1940

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

J'étais tranquillement allongé dans mon lit, en train de chercher le sommeil, quand un énorme bruit a retentit.

Il vient d'en avoir un nouveau.

J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait en regardant par la fenêtre, mais on est au beau milieu de la nuit, alors je ne vois rien.

À part de la lumière à quelques pâtés de maison (on dirait un incendie, mais pour une fois, j'espère me tromper), mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est.

Il y a du bruit dans le couloir, je vais aller voir ce que c'est.

J'ai peur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	234. 25 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et Chl007 pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 25 août 1940

Il est dix-sept heure, et on ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dans la nuit.

Quand je suis allé dans le couloir, il y avait juste plein de cris, de pleurs, et des enfants qui couraient dans les couloirs en appelant leurs mères (ce qui est très utile, dans un orphelinat).

Après quelques minutes, Mrs Cole nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on rentre tous dans nos chambres, sans s'inquiéter et sans faire de bruit, er que tout allait bien.

Je ne sais pas qui a été rassuré par Mrs Cole, mais en tout cas, pas moi.

J'ai donc passé ma journée d'aujourd'hui dans la salle commune, à attendre que quelqu'un nous apporte des nouvelles.

Et j'attends encore (en espérant que ça ne recommence pas).

* * *

Je voudrais juste rappeler qu'il faut faire attention en lisant mon histoire, que ce que Tom écrit dans son journal n'est pas forcément ce qu'il ressent mais parfois tout simplement une image qu'il veut donner de lui... Par exemple, dans le chapitre d'hier, ça pourrait paraître étonnant que Tom ait peur. Mais ce qui est étonnant, en fait, c'est plutôt qu'il l'avoue.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	235. 25 août 1940 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Chl007 et Art-0gante pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 25 août 1940 (bis)

Le dîner vient de finir, et on a enfin consenti à nous dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière !

En fait, des Allemands ont bombardé Londres. Oui, vous avez bien compris : des Allemands ont décidé de prendre des avions, traverser la Manche, tout ça pour essayer de tuer des civils.

On pourrait croire que je suis plutôt calme, mais en fait pas du tout ! J'essaye de ne pas le montrer (je veux garder ma dignité), mais je suis terrorisé !

Et moi, encore, ça va ! Il y a des petits qui n'ont pas arrêtés de pleurer depuis hier soir.

Mais même moi, je ne leur en veux pas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ace chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	236. 26 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 26 août 1940

J'ai passé plusieurs heures à ruminer à propos des bombardements. Comment faire autre chose, de toute façon ?

Et la seule chose que j'ai pu en tirer, c'est que les moldus sont fous.

Avec leurs stupides bombes, ils prennent le risque de tuer des civils innocents (comme moi, par exemple).

Et je n'ai pas vraiment vraiment envie de mourir. Et je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens.

Mais bon, les moldus peuvent être très bizarres et stupides. Comme ma mère, en fait…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	237. 27 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 27 août 1940

Je ne devrais sûrement pas l'écrire, mais je ne me sens plus du tout en sécurité ici, à l'orphelinat. Alors qu'avant ce n'était déjà pas la joie...

J'ai peur que les bombardements recommencent.

En plus, pour répondre aux bombes qu'on a reçu, les Anglais ont bombardés l'Allemagne (je l'ai appris en écoutant à la porte du bureau de Mrs Cole, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait la seule à profiter de la radio).

Alors je ne suis pas du tout contre la vengeance (il faut bien combattre le feu par le feu), mais pas quand on n'est pas la force dominante.

Je ne sais pas vraiment qui sont les plus forts, des Allemands ou des Anglais, mais il est clair qu'ils peuvent tous les deux bombarder l'autre.

Quel est l'intérêt de se battre si la victoire n'est pas assurée ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	238. 28 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 28 août 1940

Un effet des bombardements, à part tellement effrayer les gens que maintenant c'est beaucoup plus difficile de s'endormir ?

J'ai encore plus envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Heureusement, dans moins d'une semaine, j'y serais.

J'envie quand même beaucoup les sorciers. Je suis sûr qu'eux, au moins, n'ont pas à craindre les bombes, car ils ont des tas de sort pour se protéger.

Et de toute façon, j'aurais beau connaître des centaines de formules magiques, je n'aurais pas le droit de les utiliser tant que ne serais pas majeur.

Quand je serais devenu tout puissant, je ferais changer cette loi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	239. 31 août 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 31 août 1940

Demain je retourne à Poudlard ! Dans le monde sorcier, loin des dangers ! En plus, je viens de faire une rime !

Même si faire une rentrée scolaire un dimanche, ce n'est pas très catholique... Pour ceux qui aiment la religion en tout cas. Moi, je m'en fiche.

Mes objectifs pour cette année sont simples : continuer à faire ami-ami avec les autres élèves et devenir un sorcier encore plus brillant.

On pourrait objecter que pour moi, tout ça, c'est très facile. Et ce ne serait pas faux.

Mais bon, peut-être que des défis se présenteront au cours de l'année.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	240. Bonus : Journal de Mrs Cole

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Pendant trois jours on va faire une petite pause dans l'histoire principale pour s'intéresser un peu plus au personnage de Mrs Cole, car pour l'instant il n'y a eu que l'opinion de Tom sur elle et qu'il n'est pas tendre. Alors pour lui rendre un peu hommage, vous pourrez lire des extraits de son journal à elle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Qui a dit que Tom était le seul à avoir écrit un journal ? Voici un extrait du journal que Mrs Cole a écrit dans sa jeunesse._

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

Mais les jours où il ne se passe rien de spécial, ce sont les pires, car je m'ennuie et que je me mets à penser à des choses pas très agréables.

Et en ce moment, la chose la moins agréable à laquelle je puisse penser, c'est maman.

Ça ne doit pas te surprendre, mais je suis encore très très triste qu'elle ne soit plus là, avec moi. Mais je n'ai que quatorze ans, et je serais sûrement triste toute ma vie, alors il doit me rester beaucoup de temps pour pleurer.

Heureusement que Papa est encore avec moi...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	241. Bonus : Journal de Mrs Cole (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et Plume Chouette pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ce chapitre se passe environ trois ans après le précédent. Il parle de la lettre que Tom a volé lors des vacances après sa première année et de la fondation de l'orphelinat._

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que papa est mort. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule.

La dernière chose qui me console, c'est la lettre que papa m'a écrite avant de mourir.

Je la relis tous les jours, toutes les heures quand je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

Au cours de cette année, je me suis rendue compte de ce que ça faisait d'être orphelin et de ne pas avoir de parents.

Je me suis enfin décidé pour ce que je voulais faire avec l'argent que m'a légué papa. Je vais fonder un orphelinat.

Car avec la douleur que je ressens après avoir perdu mes parents, je n'ose pas penser à celle des gens qui n'ont jamais connu leurs parents

Ce sera aussi un hommage à mes parents. J'espère que là où ils se trouvent, ils sont (et seront) fiers de moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	242. Bonus : Journal de Mrs Cole (ter)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens et PlumeChouette pour leurs reviews !

Voilà la dernière partie du journal de Mrs Cole. Je suis contente que ce petit "intermède" dans l'histoire vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ce chapitre se place après la création de l'orphelinat et avant l'arrivée de Tom._

Cher journal,

J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi et je te délaisse de plus en plus. Je pense même que bientôt, je ne t'écrirais plus du tout.

Mais bon, il faut bien que je m'occupe de l'orphelinat !

Même si je crois que je regrette un peu.

Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'aurais autant de travail. Je voulais devenir la maman des orphelins, je n'ai en fait qu'un rôle de secrétaire.

J'ai même dû engager des gens pour s'occuper d'eux !

Tout ça fait que je ne suis pas très proche des enfants, et ils ne me considèrent comme rien d'autre que la directrice.

Mais je ne dois pas me plaindre : je fais tout ça pour une bonne raison, il faut que je continue.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	243. 1er septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Art-0gante pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 1er septembre 1940

Je suis tellement content (et soulagé !) de retourner à Poudlard !

En ce moment, je suis dans le Poudlard Express. Et il n'y a pas grand monde avec moi. Mon compartiment est vide et il n'y a que quelques personnes qui passent dans le couloir de temps en temps.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est normal. Le train ne part que dans un quart d'heure, alors tous les autres enfants sont dehors avec leurs parents.

Moi, au moins, je ne perds pas mon temps dans des choses aussi futiles que des au revoir, et j'ai pu choisir ma place dans le compartiment que je voulais (au fond du train, près de la fenêtre).

Le train part dans cinq minutes, je vais arrêter d'écrire et attendre les gens de mon dortoir (si ils décident de venir me chercher).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	244. 1er septembre 1940 (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 1er septembre (bis)

Je suis content, les autres, ceux qui sont dans le même dortoir que moi, sont venus me rejoindre dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Ils ont même dit que j'étais leur ami ! Ils sont vraiment crédules.

Mais en ce moment même, ils sont en train de parler de leurs vacances. Et comme je ne veux pas qu'on me pose de questions, j'écris.

Car les autres savent qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand j'écris. J'essaye aussi de leur apprendre à ne pas me déranger quand je lis, mais ils ont du mal. Surtout que je dois tout sous-entendre et ne rien ordonner.

Bien sûr, je pourrais mentir, mais je l'ai déjà fait, et je préfère ne pas m'embrouiller avec des mensonges trop compliqués.

Les trois idiots ont changés de sujet, je vais arrêter d'écrire.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	245. 1er septembre 1940 (ter)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, AlieaGakuenAliens, Chl007 et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 1er septembre 1940 (ter)

Le reste du jour de la rentrée s'est bien passé.

Les premières années ont été répartis de façon égale entre les quatre maisons.

D'ailleurs, j'attends avec impatience l'année où tous les nouveaux seront parfaits et seront tous répartis à Serpentard (où celle où ils seront tous des blaireaux et où on aura pleins de souffre-douleurs dans le château).

Il n'y a eu qu'un seul changement de professeur : il y a un nouveau professeur d'astronomie et il s'appelle Mr Quencez. Mais cette année, je n'ai pas de cours d'astronomie, alors je ne pourrais pas le jauger tout de suite.

La chanson du choixpeau disait que des temps très durs et des temps de changements avaient commencés, et qu'il faudrait être courageux, car l'espoir reviendrait.

Enfin bref : c'était une rentrée comme les autres !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	246. 2 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Art-0gante pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 2 septembre 1940

Je suis très très content que les cours aient repris !

Déjà, je me sens bien plus en sécurité ici qu'avec les moldus ! Mais c'est normal, les moldus sont fous.

En plus, j'ai à nouveau accès à la bibliothèque ! Parce que les livres c'est intéressant. Mais uniquement la première fois. Après, c'est juste ennuyant.

Et puis, maintenant, je peux refaire de la magie ! Et rien que ça, ça suffit pour faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

D'ailleurs, il faudra que je trouve bientôt un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir ensorceler mon journal.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	247. 3 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 3 septembre 1940

Hier on a reçu nos emplois du temps pour cette année. Et, sans surprise, avec mes trois options, le mien est surchargé.

Mais bon, je m'y attendais, alors ça ne me gène pas tant que ça.

On a aussi eu droit à des discours des professeurs pour nous dire qu'il faudra beaucoup travailler cette année, car elle était décisive pour notre futur, etc.

Maintenant (en tout cas pour l'instant), je suis tout le temps avec les gens de mon dortoir.

Enfin, c'est plutôt eux qui sont tout le temps avec moi.

Vous l'aurez compris, tout se passe bien !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !

Par contre, je vais faire une petite pause dans cette histoire pendant les vacances. il y aura des chapitres jusque Vendredi (le 16 décembre), et je recommencerais à poster à partir du lundi 2 janvier. Comme ça, je pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour écrire autre chose et revenir avec de nouvelles bonnes idées !


	248. 5 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Selene pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 5 septembre 1940

J'ai fixé une date pour ensorceler mon journal (et utiliser de la magie noire pour la première fois !)

Je vais le faire samedi. Déjà, personne ne fera attention à moi. Ensuite, je n'ai pas cours. Et je veux le faire le plus tôt possible.

J'ai très très hâte ! Ne pas respecter les règles, c'est très amusant. Et l'interdit de la magie noire la rend encore plus excitante !

En plus, il n'y a presque aucune chance que je me fasse prendre. De toute façon, qui soupçonnerait le gentil petit Tom ?

Peut-être que je prends tout ça trop au sérieux. Mais tant pis, je fais ce que je veux !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour al suite !


	249. 7 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 7 septembre 1940

Je suis super content ! Mon sort pour protéger mon journal a vraiment bien marché !

Enfin... Je crois. Il faudrait qu'une autre personne que moi le touche. Mais je préfère ne pas essayer. Comment est-ce que je pourrais expliquer que mon carnet peut mordre ?

Et puis si le sort était réussi, il devait y avoir des étincelles bleues. Et il y a bien eu des étincelles bleues !

De toute façon, je ne rate jamais rien. Alors rater un sort, pour moi, c'est impossible !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	250. 15 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mo histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 15 septembre 1940

Les cours ont repris depuis deux semaines et tout va parfaitement bien. C'est donc le moment de donner mon avis sur mes options.

Les runes sont très intéressantes. J'aime bien le fait qu'elles aient servies pour faire de la magie mais aussi dans la vie courante, en tant qu'alphabet. Ça m'amuse beaucoup.

L'arithmancie aussi est passionnante. Chaque calcul est comme une petite énigme qu'il faut résoudre.

Par contre, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques... Pour l'instant, on a rien vu de bien passionnant. Où alors juste des petits animaux en cages posés sur le bureau de la professeur et qu'on devait regarder depuis notre place.

Moi qui voulait voir des phénix et des dragons, j'attends encore.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin des vacances le lundi 2 janvier pour la suite ! Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de Noël avec un peu d'avance.


	251. 21 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et AlieaGakuenAliens, Anon et Art-0gante pour leurs reviews.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et une bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 21 septembre 1940

J'ai parlé de mes nouveaux cours, alors il est temps de parler des nouveaux professeurs.

C'est peut-être (voir sûrement) car nous avons choisi nos options et qu'on ne nous les a pas totalement imposés, mais je trouve les cours plus détendus et les professeurs plus sympathiques.

On nous laisse plis de libertés. En fait, on a un peu moins de devoirs et on peut plus discuter en cours. Même si moi, je ne discute jamais. Sauf quand quelqu'un d'autre me demande une réponse.

Les professeurs sont tous bien plus amusants. Surtout le professeur de runes, qui nous fait souvent de longes imitations hilarantes sur les gens qui les utilisaient. Et qui nous apprennent toujours des choses, en plus !

Conclusion : tous les cours devraient être des options. Même si certains n'en choisiraient aucune.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	252. 26 septembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Opercule et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 26 septembre 1940

Le jeudi après-midi, on a deux cours d'Histoire de la magie de suite. Avec Binns. Ça devrait être interdit !

Du coup, si j'ai quelque chose d'un peu long à écrire ici, je le ferais le jeudi. Ça m'évitera de mourir d'ennuie.

Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai finalement eu la preuve que mon journal est bien ensorcelé.

Il y a quelques jours, je travaillais à la bibliothèque, et un première année est venu me demander de l'aide.

Mais pendant que lui expliquais son exercice (qui était d'une facilité aberrante), il s'est mis à toucher mes affaires. Et donc mon journal, qui je ne sais plus pourquoi trainait sur la table.

Et qui s'est refermé violement sur ses doigts ! La magie noire, ça marche très bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	253. 6 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 6 octobre 1940

Vous savez qui est le plus fort pour contrôler les gens alors qu'ils pensent avoir eux-mêmes choisi d'être votre ami ?

C'est moi ! (Ceux qui ont répondu autre chose seront châtiés).

Les garçons de mon dortoir jouaient à un jeu de carte (dont j'ai oublié le nom) et à chaque fois que quelqu'un gagnait une partie, il avait le droit de donner un gage aux autres.

Bien sûr, dès qu'ils m'ont vu ils m'ont proposés de jouer, et, bien sûr, j'ai gagné plusieurs parties.

Et entre quelques questions pour leur tirer des vers du nez, et des choses rigolotes à faire, j'ai réussi à leur donner comme gage de devoir m'appeler Lord Voldemort (mais uniquement dans le dortoir), jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Quand je le leur ai dit, ils ont bien ri, mais ils ont tout de même obéis ! Je suis si génial !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	254. 10 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, DanteNathan, Opercule, Skaelds, Chl007 et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 10 octobre 1940

Au début de la semaine, le directeur est passé dans les classes pour faire un petit speech.

Il a dit beaucoup de choses inutiles et pas mal de blabla. « Il faudra bien travailler cette année», par exemple.

Sans surprise, personnes n'écoutait vraiment ce que le directeur disait. Mais, toujours sans surprise, une information a fait réagir tout le monde : les élèves mineurs ne sont plus autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Quand il a réussi à faire revenir le silence, le directeur a expliqué que maintenant nous vivons dans un pays en guerre qui a déjà été bombardé (ça me poursuit encore...), qu'on serait tous plus en sécurité au château, et que de toute façon c'était des parents d'élèves qui avaient demandé ça.

Mon avis ? Tout ça est injuste. Ce n'est pas car il y a des élèves qui ne savent pas se défendre que c'est mon cas !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	255. 12 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 12 octobre 1940

Ça m'embête beaucoup qu'on ne puisse plus aller à Pré-au-lard.

Je savais que pour y aller il fallait faire remplir à un parent un papier nous autorisant à sortir (ou quelque chose comme ça), et je ne suis pas sûr mais Mrs Cole doit sûrement être la personne qui est responsable de moi, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais signé.

Mais il m'aurait suffit de le remplir à sa place ! Je sais même à quoi ressemble sa signature !

Et puis, quelle chance y-a-t'il qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit là-haut ? Il n'y a que Londres qui s'est fait bombarder.

Et c'est justement à Londres que je vais retourner pendant les deux mois de vacances. Mais bon, un après-midi à Pré-au-lard, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	256. 19 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Opercule et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 19 octobre 1940

Je rumine encore le fait qu'on ne puisse plus aller à Pré-au-lard.

Je suis loin d'avoir un porte-monnaie illimité, mais il y a quelques livres que je voulais pouvoir m'acheter.

En fait, mon sort de magie noire a très bien fonctionné et j'aimerais me renseigner bien plus là-dessus, mais je ne peux rien emprunter à la bibliothèque.

D'abord car j'ai rapidement feuilleté le peu de livres parlant de la magie noire qu'on peut y trouver et ils disent tous que c'est une magie très dangereuse et à ne surtout pas utiliser.

Mais c'est surtout car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse remarquer que ce sujet s'intéresse.

Comment voulez-vous que je justifie ça à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne commence à se poser des questions ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	257. 20 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Woubidou, Chl007 et Opercule pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 20 octobre 1940

J'ai beau critiquer encore et encore la décision de Mr Dippet, le directeur, la façon dont il l'a annoncé était très intelligente.

Il aurait pu s'éviter beaucoup de travail en ne passant pas dans toutes les classes, mais en faisant une annonce dans la grande salle lors d'un repas.

Mais non, il a préféré parler à chaque classe, quand les élèves ne sont pas tous réunis mais séparés en groupe.

Et c'était une excellente idée ! Si jamais j'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, je le ferai à un moment où il est seul. Comme ça, il ne pourra pas être aidé par un groupe.

Pour résumer, plus les gens sont isolés, plus ils sont faibles.

Maintenant que j'y pense... Il me faudrait un groupe, à moi aussi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	258. 24 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Opercule et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 24 octobre 1940

Ça fait deux mois depuis le premier bombardement sur Londres.

Car oui, il y en a eu d'autres depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Quand ça a recommencé, ça a fait les gros titres des journaux. Mais maintenant, c'est tellement régulier que c'est à peine si il y a de petits articles pour annoncer les quartiers touchés.

Je me sens tellement soulagé d'être ici ! La peur qu'on ressent en pensant qu'on pourrait mourir très prochainement et sans pouvoir rien y faire...

C'est pire que la peur de la mort tout court, car elle pourrait n'arriver que dans quelques secondes. En plus, on a peur même quand il n'y a plus rien.

Quand je pense que je vais devoir retourner à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	259. 29 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Opercule, Woubidou, Skaelds et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 29 octobre 1940

Les matchs de Quidditch vont bientôt commencer !

Par contre, j'ai oublié les dates auxquelles Serpentard va jouer. Tant pis !

Mais j'espère que cette année, on remportera enfin la coupe !

L'année dernière, un élève un peu plus âgé que moi nous avait expliqué que Serpentard ne gagnait pas car les joueurs de l'équipe n'étaient pas assez expérimentés et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez bien.

Cette année, il n'y a eu qu'un seul nouveau dans l'équipe, pour remplacer un septième année qui est parti.

Donc tout est en notre faveur pour que nous gagnions cette année !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Mon histoire a dépassé les 500 reviews. Merci beaucoup ! Alors demain il y aura deux chapitres !


	260. 31 octobre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Opercule, Chl007 et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 31 octobre 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween.

Et comme cette, la séparation entre les morts et les vivants est censé être plus faible, tout ceux qui font de la divination, peut importe leur année, vont passer la nuit en cours.

Depuis ce matin, tout le monde s'amuse à les chambrer, et moi aussi.

Même si je ne devrais pas. Parce que quand il a entendu parler du projet du professeur de divination, notre professeur de runes a voulu faire la même chose.

Donc, si l'on veut, on peut passer la nuit à manger des plats germaniques et nordiques typiques de la fête.

Est-ce que je compte y aller ?

La question est simple : est-ce que je veux passer la nuit à manger avec mon professeur préféré, peut-être pouvoir discuter avec les gens des classes au-dessus, et être dispensé de cours demain matin si je reste jusque minuit ?

Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !


	261. 1er novembre 1940

Vendredi 1er novembre 1940

La soirée d'hier soir s'est vraiment très bien passée !

Là, il est un peu plus de onze heure, et j'attends le repas de midi. Car comme je suis resté tard avec le professeur (et d'autres élèves), il nous a écrit un mot pour nous dispenser de cours ce matin.

Je me suis bien amusé, en tout cas. Les elfes avaient préparés des tas de plats (mais certains étaient vraiment trop spéciaux) et j'ai discuté avec pleins de personnes.

Et ce qui est encore mieux, c'est qu'on est peut se vanter auprès de tous ceux qui sont allés en cours ce matin, et ceux qui ont eu divination et qui se sont ennuyés toute la nuit.

Il parait qu'il y en a même un qui s'est brûlé en s'endormant sur son thé !

Je savais que j'avais bien choisi mes options.

* * *

Merci du fond du cœur aux personnes qui laissent des reviews (même si ce n'est que de temps en temps), je crois que rien en pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! 500 reviews c'est quand même vachement impressionnant, je crois que je réalise pas trop ce que c'est vraiment. Merci merci merci !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces chapitres, à demain pour la suite !


	262. 3 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Skaelds (et sa sœur), et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 3 novembre 1940

Le premier match de Quidditch de notre maison aura lieu samedi prochain, le 9 novembre.

C'est le premier match de l'année, et on sera contre Gryffondor.

Et une chose est sûre : on va gagner ! Ça fait deux ans que je suis ici, et deux ans qu'on a toujours pas remporté cette fichue coupe.

Alors cette fois, c'est forcément la bonne !

On sera l'exception à la règle du jamais deux sans trois !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	263. 7 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mo histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Selene (merci beaucoup ce que tu as écrit m'a vraiment fait super plaisir) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 7 novembre 1940

L'année est déjà entamée depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je ne suis toujours pas retourné voir les elfes de maison en cuisine !

Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'ai pas le temps, mais plutôt que je préfère faire autre chose.

Mais je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que les elfes se souviennent de moi.

Et puis peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais besoin qu'ils me rendent un service. Et ce jour là, je serais très content de m'être fait des amis en prévision.

Tout ça me fait penser qu'il me faudrait vraiment un groupe à moi.

Je vais y réfléchir dans les jours à venir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	264. 9 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Ordalie de lou Lugar pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 9 novembre 1940

On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Serpentard a battu Gryffondor ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

On a vraiment été trop forts ! Non seulement on a marqué deux fois plus de points qu'eux, mais on a aussi attrapé le vif d'or !

Enfin, par «on», j'entends les joueurs de Quidditch de notre maison, bien sûr. Je ne m'inclus pas dedans.

Je ne prends pas vraiment plaisir à regarder les matchs. Moi, je préfère les choses intellectuelles et de gens civilisés. Je ne suis pas une brute !

Non. Si j'applaudis durant les matchs, c'est uniquement pour soutenir ma maison. Pas parce que j'apprécie le spectacle.

Vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu ? Je hais les balais depuis la première fois que j'ai du en toucher un.

Et si vous avez oublié : ça c'est très mal passé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	265. 14 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Woubidou et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 14 novembre 1940

C'est décidé : samedi, je retourne voir les elfes.

Si je me souviens bien (mais je me souviens toujours bien), il me semble avoir dit il y a une ou deux semaines que c'était pour être sûr d'avoir les elfes dans ma poche, au cas où.

Mais je dois avouer que je me sentirais un peu honteux de devoir utiliser les elfes de maison.

Parce que les elfes sont des créatures très facilement manipulables. Je ne sais pas si on leur a jeté un sort ou si on leur a fait quelque chose, mais ils sont tous persuadés qu'ils doivent faire tout ce que leurs disent les sorciers.

Mais à part cuisiner et faire le ménage, il ne me semble pas qu'ils puissent faire grand chose.

Au pire, je pourrais leur poser la question.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	266. 16 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 16 novembre 1940

Comme je l'avais écrit, j'ai passé l'après-midi chez les elfes.

Ils ont voulu me forcer à rester pour prendre mon dîner, mais j'ai finalement réussi à quitter la cuisine juste à temps pour rejoindre la grande salle et être à l'heure pour manger avec les autres.

Parce que comme je ne voulais qu'on me pose des questions sur ce que j'avais fait cet après-midi, j'avais dit que j'allais à la bibliothèque.

J'ai posé quelques questions aux elfes, et en fait, ils peuvent utiliser la magie ! Et sans baguette, en plus ! Ils peuvent même transplaner !

En tout cas, ça m'a rassuré sur une chose ; il n'y a aucune honte à avoir à utiliser les elfes, car ils sont absolument capables de se défendre.

Et puis, même à Poudlard, on le fait. Moi, j'aurais au moins la décence de leur donner quelque chose en compensation.

Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'ils me restent fidèles.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	267. 21 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, xxxQueenxxx, Woubidou et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 21 novembre 1940

Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au groupe qu'il me faudrait (et que je voudrais).

Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai déjà un (petit) groupe à moi : les autres gens de mon dortoir.

Bien sûr, ils ne se rendent pas vraiment compte qu'ils appartiennent à un groupe que je dirige, et il n'y a que trois garçons avec moi, ce qui fait qu'on n'est pas un grand groupe.

Cependant, ils obéissent quand même à ce que je leur dit (mais je ne leur parle pas encore sous forme d'ordre, ça viendra un peu plus tard).

Et pour ce qui est d'agrandir le groupe, il me suffira de recruter des membres dans les classes inférieurs.

Je passe mon temps à être sympa et à aider les autres, alors ils ont intérêt à me rendre quelque chose en retour !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	268. 23 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Ordalie de lou Lugar, Woubidou et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 23 novembre 1940

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper et je m'ennuie terriblement.

J'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs pour lundi (et je n'ai pas envie de faire les autres).

Je ne veux pas lire. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Les personnes avec qui je pourrais discuter sont toutes, elles, encore en train de faire leurs devoirs (d'ailleurs, elles prennent beaucoup de temps, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile).

Du coup, j'écris en espérant que les trois heures qui restent avant le repas passent plus rapidement.

Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! (Oui, je sais, rien d'étonnant si c'est moi).

Je vais aller voir les elfes en cuisine.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	269. 24 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Opercule, Chl007 et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 24 novembre 1940

Un retournement de situation plutôt inattendu a eu lieu hier.

J'allais sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard quand trois élèves de mon dortoir m'ont demandé où est-ce que je voulais me rendre.

J'ai failli leur dire que je voulais aller à la bibliothèque, et puis j'ai changé d'avis, et j'ai décidé qu'ils pouvaient venir avec moi en cuisine.

Parce que j'étais sûr qu'ils me respecteraient encore plus si je leur montrais un endroit aussi intéressant que les cuisines.

Et ça a parfaitement marché ! Ils ont tous été étonnés de voir tant d'elfes de maison prêts à faire tout ce qu'on pouvait demander. Même ceux qui en avaient déjà vu étaient contents que les elfes leur obéissent.

(De ce que j'ai compris, les elfes qui sont chez des familles de sorciers ne doivent pas obéir aux enfants car ces derniers pourraient faire des bêtises.)

Et en plus, je leur ai dit que cet endroit était secret, et ils sont persuadés d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Maintenant, ils m'adulent ! Je suis si doué !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	270. 28 novembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 28 novembre 1940

Les vacances approchent, alors il faut que je commence à chercher le sujet sur lequel je vais me renseigner pendant ces deux semaines pour m'occuper.

J'aurais adoré pouvoir faire des recherches sur la magie noire, mais il n'y a aucun livre correct là-dessus à la bibliothèque.

Je pense avoir déjà feuilleté tout ce qui peut concerner de près ou de loin les reliques de la mort.

Peut-être que je pourrais me renseigner sur l'Histoire du monde sorcier ? On a déjà une matière rien que pour ça, je le sais, mais le programme ne porte que sur quelques points particuliers, et je ne suis pas vraiment attentif, donc...

Je vais encore y penser un peu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	271. 2 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 2 décembre 1940

Aujourd'hui, les noms des élèves qui voulaient rester à l'école pendant les vacances ont été relevés.

Et, sans surprise, j'en fais parti. Et, cette année encore, je serais seul dans le dortoir.

Les vacances, c'est mon moment préféré de toute l'année scolaire.

J'ai un immense dortoir pour moi tous seul, la nourriture est un peu mieux (et c'est difficile de faire mieux que ce qu'on mange d'habitude), et comme il n'y a pas de cours, j'ai tout mon temps pour profiter de la bibliothèque.

Et, en plus de tout ça, le château est incroyablement calme, Alors que d'habitude, il y a du bruit partout et que la bibliothèque est le seul endroit à peu près calme.

Enfin bref : je suis impatient.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	272. 5 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Opercule pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 5 décembre 1940

Je suis très content de moi : les gens m'aiment de plus en plus.

Déjà, les élèves qui sont plus jeunes que moi viennent de plus en plus souvent me demander des conseils (surtout pour leurs devoirs), et ils me respectent tous (ou presque).

Les élèves plus âgés que moi, eux, sont tous très gentils avec moi, et on me considère comme un élève modèle. Les professeurs aussi, d'ailleurs.

Les gens pensent tout ça de moi, et ce quelque soit leur maison. Et je pense que c'est là que j'ai le mieux réussi.

Je ne me suis pas fait des alliés seulement chez Serpentard, mais dans tout le château.

Alors, qui ose dire que je ne suis pas brillant ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	273. 7 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Opercule et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 7 décembre 1940

Cet après-midi, je suis retourné chez les elfes avec les gens de mon dortoir.

Je crois que ça va devenir un rituel. Surtout que les elfes peuvent nous trouver tout ce qu'on peut vouloir manger... Même si ce sont des sucreries !

D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, on leur a demandé de nous amener quelques bonbons, et ils sont revenus avec un énorme bol plein de bonnes choses. C'était tellement lourd qu'ils avaient dû se mettre à trois pour le porter !

En tout cas, ça explique que normalement, les elfes n'aient pas le droit d'obéir aux enfants.

C'est juste que les adultes veulent garder tout le sucre pour eux !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	274. 12 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 12 décembre 1940

Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas parlé de la guerre.

En fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment vraiment envie.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'écris quand même ? Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être pour me rassurer.

Mais... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai pas peur. Pas peur du tout. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de me rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans les journaux sorciers, il y a toujours pleins d'informations sur ce qui se passe un peu partout en Europe.

Mais je préfèrerais ne rien savoir. Et pouvoir oublier qu'il y a une guerre et que quand je ne serais plus à Poudlard il y aura un risque que je me retrouve à nouveau sous un bombardement.

Les moldus sont fous de faire une chose pareille, je les déteste.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	275. 16 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Opercule pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 16 décembre 1940

Ce matin, j'ai eu mon cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Et la professeur nous a dit qu'après les vacances, on commencera à travailler avec des animaux que nous pourront toucher, et qui ne seront plus dans des cages, là où l'on ne peut que les regarder.

On va enfin commencer à s'amuser ! Fini, les heures à prendre des notes en regardant des schémas et des dessins ! Adieu la théorie, bonjour la pratique !

J'espère quand même qu'on va travailler avec des animaux intéressants et pas trop sales (je déteste les choses sales et me salir les mains en les touchant).

Enfin... On verra bien après les vacances.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	276. 19 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 19 décembre 1940

Je me suis décidé : pendants les vacances de Noël, je me renseignerai sur le fonctionnement du système judiciaire et politique sorcier.

Rassurez-vous. Je ne compte pas lire des recueils de lois, mais je pense pouvoir trouver des ouvrages de vulgarisation, même s'ils sont un peu pointus.

Parce que si je veux un jour m'emparer du pouvoir, il faut d'abord que je comprenne comment fonctionne ce pouvoir.

Et puis, si jamais je ne comprenais pas... et bien, je prendrais le pouvoir par la force !

Non, je rigolais. Quoi qu'il arrive, je comprendrai tout ce que je vais lire.

Mais je compte aussi utiliser (un peu) la force.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	277. 22 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 22 décembre 1940

Aujourd'hui, les personnes qui rentrent chez eux pour les vacances s'en vont !

En ce moment, ils ont tous dans le hall d'entrée, à attendre qu'on les amène au Poudlard Express.

Je me réjouis déjà de la future tranquillité du château ! J'ai hâte que tous ces gens s'en aillent !

Les gens m'énervent de plus en plus. Je les trouve tous bêtes, eux et leurs conversations idiotes. Parfois je me demande comment certaines choses peuvent les intéresser, alors que d'autres non.

Tous ces gens m'aiment bien, et moi j'aime qu'ils m'aiment.

Mais... Je me sens très différent d'eux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	278. 24 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 24 décembre 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! Et ça m'énerve qu'on fête un anniversaire qui n'est pas le mien.

Du coup, je vais râler un peu ici et comme ça, ce soir, je pourrais profiter pleinement du repas.

On est au plein milieu d'une guerre, et on fête la naissance de la personne qui a «apporté la paix sur Terre». Vous comprenez la logique ? Si oui, tant mieux pour vous, car il n'y en pas.

Mais bon, Noël, c'est aussi un bon repas et des cadeaux ! Alors au diable la logique !

Et puis je dois avouer que moi aussi, je compte bien profiter du repas, alors je ne devrais pas dire (enfin, écrire) tout ça.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	279. 25 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Vlad pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 25 décembre 1940

Je crois que j'ai eu raison de me plaindre ici hier, puisqu'après j'ai pu éviter de penser à l'incohérence de la fête de Noël en période de guerre.

À part ce détail, la soirée était très amusante.

En entrée, il y avait du saumon (qui était succulent), le plat principal était constitué de légumes, de dinde et de pomme de terre (tout cela était délicieux) et en dessert il y avait du pudding et de la tarte à la pomme (les deux étaient si bons que je ne pourrais pas choisir lequel je préfère).

Et, en plus, on a eu des chocolats.

Pendant le repas, j'étais assis à côté d'élèves de septième années qui étaient restés là pour réviser pour leurs ASPICs, et ils ont discutés avec moi.

Ils ont été impressionnés par tout ce que je savais et pendant un long moment, ils se sont amusés à me poser des questions pour savoir ce que je connaissais.

Et, vous vous en doutez, j'ai brillé grâce à mon intelligence.

Pour résumer : c'était une bonne soirée.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	280. 27 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Vlad pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 27 décembre 1940

Je suis si content que Poudlard soit désert ! Même si en fait, il n'est pas si vide que ça.

Depuis quelques jours, il neige beaucoup. En conséquence, j'avais décidé hier d'aller faire un tour dehors. Mais à l'extérieur du château, il y avait aussi quelques seconde années, qui jouaient dans la neige.

Et ils m'ont touché avec une de leurs boules de neige !

Bien sûr, je me suis immédiatement vengé, et j'ai réussi à tous les frapper moi aussi avec des boules de neiges. Mais eux, ils n'ont pas réussi à me retoucher !

J'espère qu'ils ont comprit la leçon : ceux qui me touchent finissent toujours par s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	281. 29 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 29 décembre 1940

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai commencé mes recherches et en fait, il n'y a pas tant que ça à chercher.

Pour la politique, c'est très simple, il y a un ministre de la magie élu par les sorciers, et pour la justice, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

Mais bon, il n'y a que moi qui lit ce journal, alors je ne vais pas tout expliquer, ce serait une perte de temps.

Ça m'arrange bien que le dirigeant du monde sorcier soit élu démocratiquement. Peut-être que je pourrais me faire élire !

Ou pas. Ce serait aussi très rigolo de faire régner la terreur et ensuite de m'emparer du pouvoir.

Je ne pourrais pas faire marche arrière une fois que j'aurais commencé mon ascension vers les sommets, alors je vais me laisser encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Je sais que quoi que je fasse, je le ferais bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	282. 31 décembre 1940

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 31 décembre 1940

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Super ! J'ai quatorze ans...

Pour une fois, je suis plutôt partagé quand au fait de grandir.

Evidemment, je n'ai pas envie de vieillir. C'est se rapprocher de la mort un peu plus.

Et, on le sait tous, personne ne veut mourir.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne vieillis pas vraiment. C'est plutôt que je grandis.

Et il faut que je grandisse, et que je devienne un adulte, pour finir mes études, peut-être travailler un peu, et pouvoir faire tout ce que je veux (m'emparer du pouvoir, devenir plus fort, et ne pas mourir).

Ce paradoxe est très très embêtant et je dois avouer que depuis quelques temps ça m'empêche de penser correctement.

Mais je ne peux pas choisir comment le temps s'écoule, alors j'espère que mes états d'âme disparaîtront bientôt.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	283. 1er janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Opercule pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 1er janvier 1941

Encore une nouvelle année qui commence (une nouvelle chose qui commence, c'est un pléonasme ? Enfin, peu importe).

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne commence pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Oui, je considère une guerre comme un mauvais hospice.

En soi, ce n'est pas la guerre qui m'embête. Elle est même plutôt amusante, comme tous les conflits.

En fait, le problème, c'est qu'elle me touche (ou en tout cas pourra me toucher, pendant les vacances) personnellement, et que je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre.

Vivement que j'ai 17 ans, pour que je puisse utiliser la magie !

Et après, je voudrais ne plus jamais vieillir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	284. 3 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Ordalie dal Lugar et Opercule pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 3 janvier 1940

J'ai un peu continué mes recherches sur le monde politique sorcier et j'ai lu des discours fait par des ministres de la magie.

Et j'ai remarqué que les ministres les plus aimé ne sont pas forcément ceux qui ont fait le plus pour le peuple sorcier.

En fait, la chose la plus indispensable pour se faire aimer, c'est de bien parler, et de savoir faire de grands discours grandiloquents.

Et les gens se laissent avoir par les beaux discours bien tournés ! On pourrait leur faire faire n'importe quoi, à partir du moment où on leur a demandé poliment et avec de jolis mots.

Peut-être que finalement, les sorciers ne sont pas plus intelligents que les moldus.

Mais au moins, comme ça, ils pourront (et devront) tous m'écouter.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	285. 5 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 5 janvier 1940

Il paraît qu'on ne regrette jamais autant quelque chose que quand on l'a perdu. C'est vrai.

Et il est aussi vrai que la chose qui remplace ce qu'on a perdu nous énerve autant qu'on aimait ce qui a disparu.

Parce que cet après-midi, les personnes qui étaient rentrées chez elles pour Noël sont revenues. Et tout le bruit que ces gens font m'énerve autant que j'aimais la tranquillité du château.

En fait, pas vraiment. Comme quoi, même moi, je peux me tromper.

Le bruit ne m'énerve pas autant que j'aimais la tranquillité. Il m'énerve beaucoup plus !

Il n'y a rien de plus embêtant quand on veut se concentrer pour lire que des gens qui parlent.

Mais je veux passer pour quelqu'un de sympathique, alors je ne peux pas me mettre à râler.

Vivement les prochaines vacances !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre à demain pour la suite !


	286. 6 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Opercule pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 6 janvier 1940

Les enseignants se croient vraiment tout permis !

Avant les vacances, la professeur de soin aux créatures magiques nous avait dit qu'à la rentrée, on se mettrait à faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Mais en fait, non.

La professeur voulait faire venir un animal (elle n'a pas voulu dire lequel) de je ne sais plus quel pays du centre de l'Europe, mais en fait ça n'a pas été possible.

Du coup, pendant le cours de ce matin, on a juste corrigé le test qu'on avait fait il y a quatre semaines.

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un E. Du coup, je me suis un peu (beaucoup) ennuyé durant l'heure.

Mais ça, et je parle du fait de faire miroiter quelque chose à quelqu'un avant de dire que non, en fait, c'est pas possible, c'est pas super sympa.

Mais comme c'est un prof qui a fait ça, ce n'est pas si grave, voyons !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	287. 9 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qi lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 9 janvier 1940

Les gens sont tous plutôt embêtants. Mais il y en a qui sont plus énervants que d'autres.

Et parmi ces gens énervants, il y a ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont toujours raison.

Bien sûr, je ne parle pas des gens comme moi, qui ont vraiment toujours raison, ou ceux qui prétendent ne jamais se tromper mais reconnaissent avoir tord quand c'est le cas.

Non, ceux qui sont vraiment embêtants, eux, ils soutiennent qu'ils ont raison même quand on leur a prouvé (et ce à plusieurs reprises) qu'ils ont tord.

Et le pire, c'est quand ils insistent sur de petites choses ridicules.

En tout cas, heureusement que moi je ne suis pas comme ces gens !

Même si en fait, on ne sait pas vraiment, vu que je n'ai jamais tord.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	288. 16 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Anon et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 16 janvier 1941

Les gens de mon dortoir sont si bêtes !

Il y a quelques jours, j'étais parti chercher de quoi lire à la bibliothèque et je les avais laissé seuls.

Quand je suis revenu, moins d'une heure plus tard, ils avaient mis le feu à un lit et à la moitié de leurs affaires.

Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas trop comment c'est arrivé, puisqu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient juste s'entrainer pour le cours de métamorphose.

Pour m'amuser, je leur ai dit de souffler sur le feu pour essayer de l'éteindre. Et ils l'ont fait !

Bien sûr, après avoir rigolé un peu, je suis allé chercher un adulte pour qu'il règle le problème.

En tout cas, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas touchés à mes affaires. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, je ne me serais pas contenté de me moquer d'eux jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mais eux, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ça ne les fait pas trop rire.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	289. 20 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 20 janvier 1941

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques continue à être anarchique.

La professeur n'a toujours pas réussi à faire venir à Poudlard les animaux qu'elle voulait qu'on étudie, alors elle a décidé d'abandonner l'idée qu'elle avait eu.

Elle nous a promis de trouver une solution avant la fin du mois, et que dès le premier cours de février on pourrait commencer la pratique.

Une solution de remplacement, ça m'effraie quand même un peu, car il y a peu de chance que ce soit aussi bien (ou mieux) que l'idée de départ.

Mais encore une fois, je ne peux qu'attendre pour savoir, alors bon... je vais attendre.

Ne pas être un adulte, c'est très très embêtant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	290. 23 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 23 janvier 1941

Plus le temps passe, plus les filles se comportent de façon bizarre avec moi.

D'habitude, et c'est encore le cas pour les autres garçons, les filles, au mieux, ignorent les garçons, au pire se moquent d'eux.

Mais si, par exemple, je passe à côté d'un groupe de filles dans un couloir, la plupart du temps, elles se taisent, me regardent, et quand je suis passé, elles se mettent à glousser.

Ce sont surtout des élèves de mon âge ou peu plus jeunes que moi qui font ça.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, et d'autant plus que je suis le seul à qui on réserve ce traitement. Je trouve cela très perturbant...

J'espère que cette situation va vite changer.

* * *

J'espère que avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	291. 30 janvier 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Opercule, Chl007 et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 30 janvier 1941

Samedi, il y aura un nouveau match de Quidditch pour notre maison. On va jouer contre Serdaigle.

J'espère vraiment qu'on va gagner ce match.

Déjà, parce que j'aime beaucoup ma maison, et que je veux qu'elle soit la meilleure partout.

Ensuite, parce que ça motiverait les élèves à être les plus performants possible. Parce que si Serpentard est la maison qui bat tout le monde au Quidditch, elle se doit d'être aussi la maison avec les élèves les plus intelligents.

C'est comme dans une salle de classe : si il n'y a ne serait-ce que quelques bons élèves, les autres seront jaloux et voudront les imiter.

Pour résumer, une victoire au Quidditch est bénéfique sur tous les plans.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	292. 1er février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Opercule pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 1er février 1941

On a gagné ! On a battu les Serdaigles au Quidditch !

Bon, ils nous ont donnés un peu plus de mal que les Gryffondors. En fait, heureusement qu'on menait au score, car c'est leur attrapeur qui a réussi à prendre le vif d'or.

D'ailleurs, je plains leur attrapeur. Peut-être que si les autres joueurs de son équipe avaient été meilleurs, ils auraient pu gagner.

C'est pour ça que je déteste les travaux en groupe. Comme je suis toujours le plus intelligent du groupe, si je veux que le travail soit bien fait, je dois le faire tout seul.

Une chose est sûre : quand mon groupe sera officiellement formé, je m'occuperais de tout ce qui sera important.

Les autres ne me serviront qu'à faire le sale boulot et être un bouclier.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	293. 3 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Selene et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 3 février 1941

On sait enfin sur quel animal on va travailler pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on va devoir s'occuper de Jobarbille, de petits oiseaux bleus tachetés qui ne chantent jamais, sauf au moment de leur mort.

La professeur nous a dit avoir choisi cet animal car il n'est pas trop dangereux (il est classé XX dans la classification du ministère de la magie, c'est-à-dire inoffensif/peut-être domestiqué), mais aussi car ses plumes servent dans certaines potions.

Et aussi car on peut en trouver facilement en Angleterre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis plutôt content. On aurait pu tomber sur quelque chose de bien pire que ça.

Reste à voir ce que ça va donner après quelques semaines.

Mais j'en parlerai le moment venu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	294. 6 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 6 février 1941

J'ai déjà souvent parlé de mon groupe. Mais pourtant j'ai oublié quelque chose de très important.

Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore d'idées très précises de ce que je voudrais. Et puis, le nom risque sûrement de changer.

Je pense qu'il me faudrait deux noms : un nom définitif, que j'utiliserais quand j'aurais vraiment montré mon autorité et qui terrifiera les gens qui l'entendront, et un autre que je pourrais utiliser dès maintenant.

Je vais d'abord réfléchir au nom provisoire (il faudrait quelque chose d'un peu rigolo), et ensuite penser au définitif.

Ça va être rigolo !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	295. 14 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Skaelds pour leurs reviews !

Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et que je suis contente qu'il sorte aujourd'hui (c'était même pas fait exprès).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 14 février 1941

Aujourd'hui a été une journée très particulière.

En fait, on est le 14 février, qui est un jour un peu nul. Mais d'habitude, je me moque de ceux qui font quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion.

Mais cette fois, je faisais partie des gens au centre de l'attention.

Presque toutes les filles de deuxième ou troisième année me regardaient (où plutôt me fixaient) en parlant dès que je m'approchais d'elles. C'était très gênant.

Au cours de la journée, trois filles sont venues me donner des lettres, de la part d'une de leurs amies qui m'avait écrit. Et, en sortant mes affaires de mon sac à la fin de la journée, j'ai trouvé six lettres de plus.

Je les ai toutes lues. Il n'y avait que des lettres d'amour. Certaines étaient signées mais la plupart étaient anonymes.

Il n'y a qu'une seule lettre qui se détache des autres. Elle vient d'une certaine M.W., qui m'avait déjà écrit l'année dernière. Mais là, elle s'est surpassée : sa lettre fait plusieurs pages.

Tout ça me laisse plutôt dubitatif.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	296. Bonus : les lettres d'amour

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Woubidou et Ordalie dal Lugar pour leurs reviews !

Aujourd'hui (et demain) il y aura des chapitres un peu spéciaux puisqu'il s'agit des lettres d'amour que Tom a reçu ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça vous intéresse ou pas mais j'avais très envie de les écrire, et je me suis bien amusée. Même si écrire neuf lettres toutes différents c'était un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais...

J'en profite aussi pour dire qu'il y aura encore un chapitre demain et qu'ensuite je ferais une pause jusqu'au lundi 27 février.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus : les lettres d'amour, première partie

Cher Tom,

Les roses sont rouges,

Les violettes sont bleues,

Le sucre est doux,

Et moi je t'aime.

Une admiratrice

Tom que j'aime,

Ces quelques mots ne pourront jamais refléter ce que je pense vraiment. Personne ne le pourrait.

Mais si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirais que je t'aime autant que tes qualités sont grandes, ce qui représente beaucoup d'amour.

Ta plus grande fan.

Merveilleux Tom,

Je vais profiter de ce jour si spécial de l'année pour te présenter mes sentiments.

Pour faire court, je te trouve parfait. Tant que je n'ai pas la preuve que tu es bien humain, je continuerais de penser que tu es un ange descendu du ciel.

Malheureusement, une personne telle que toi doit avoir de nombreuses admiratrices, je ne suis donc qu'une parmi d'autres.

Je sais bien que sans cette lettre, tu ne m'aurais jamais remarquée. J'espère qu'elle t'aura fait plaisir.

Laura B.

Tom chéri,

En septembre dernier, le jour de la rentrée, je n'ai vu qu'une chose, et c'est toi.

Bien sûr, tout le monde t'aime, alors j'avais déjà entendu parler de toi. Et bien maintenant, non seulement tu es intelligent, mais en plus tu es beau comme un dieu !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis amoureuse ou non, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant de l'admiration que je te porte.

Une Poufsouffle en seconde année.

Cher Jedusor,

Aujourd'hui, si j'ai le courage de te donner ma lettre le jour voulu, est un jour spécial pour les amoureux, et donc un jour spécial pour moi.

En fait, je voudrais te demander un rendez-vous. Où tu souhaites, et quand tu le voudras, je m'en fiche, tant que tu es là.

Comme ça, on pourra apprendre à se connaître, et peut-être même qu'on pourra commencer une histoire tous les deux ?

Dominique P., en troisième année à Serdaigle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu spécial, à demain pour la suite !


	297. Bonus : les lettres d'amour (bis)

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Selene et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cher Tom,

J'aime tes yeux qui brillent comme des pierres précieuses quand tu parles.

J'aime tes cheveux brillants et bien coiffés, comme si tu étais toujours prêt pour les grandes occasions.

J'aime ton sourire, que tu ne montres pas souvent, et que tu ne gardes que pour les moments où il y a une vraie raison de se réjouir.

J'aime tes mains, que je voudrais pouvoir toucher, pour vérifier si elles sont aussi douces que dans mes rêves.

En fait, je t'aime tout entier, toi et tes qualités.

Une serpentarde trop timide pour venir te parler.

Mon cher Tom,

Mon amour est plus grand que mille océans,

Plus imposant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant,

Plus important que mille diamants,

Plus immense que mille des plus grands bâtiments.

Je t'aime tant !

Une admiratrice un peu poétesse.

Mon amour,

Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi.

Je pourrais me mettre nue au milieu du terrain de Quidditch pendant un match, juste pour que tu poses pendant quelques instants ton regard sur moi !

Je serais capable de faire tout ce que tu pourrais me dire, tout ce que tu pourrais me dire, tant mon amour et ma dévotion pour toi sont grands !

Sache que je suis ta servante la plus dévouée,

Mathilde H., en seconde année à Gryffondor.

Mon cher Tom,

Je t'aime !

Ça fait déjà plus d'un an que je t'aime et j'ai l'impression que mon amour est toujours aussi neuf.

Je rêve, dans mon lit, la nuit, que tu es à côté de moi, que tu me tiens dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses. Tu es toujours là, avec moi, dans mes rêves et dans mon cœur.

J'essaie de me trouver aux endroits où tu passes souvent, et de passer le plus de temps possible à te regarder.

Mais ne vas pas croire que je suis une sorte de perverse ! Je pense que je suis plus une sorte de chercheuse de trésor, toujours à la poursuite d'une pierre précieuse.

Cependant, te comparer à une pierre précieuse, c'est bien méchant pour toi, car tu es bien plus beau qu'une pierre précieuse. Et toutes tes qualités (intelligence, gentillesse, et je ne peux pas tout citer) te rende plus brillant que les pierres précieuses.

Si seulement je pouvais être aussi parfaite que toi ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je suis bien loin de te mériter.

J'ai aussi remarqué que maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule fille à qui tu plais. Ça me rends un peu jalouse, mais je les comprends, alors je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

J'espère que tu auras tout de même remarqué que je t'avais déjà écrit l'année dernière, et que j'ai donc une place un peu spéciale.

Avec tout mon amour,

M.W.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La suite arrivera le lundi 27 février !


	298. 15 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, xxxQueenxxx, Opercule et Roussette pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 15 février 1941

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de toutes les lettres que j'ai reçu.

D'un côté, je trouve ça très flatteur. Qui n'aimerait pas s'entendre dire qu'il est parfait ? Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi que je cite.

Mais je trouve aussi ça un peu bizarre. Pourquoi écrire une lettre à quelqu'un si elle est anonyme ? Ça ne sert à rien !

Il y a une autre chose que je trouve un peu étrange. Je crois que les autres garçons (ceux de mon dortoir, qui ont vu les lettres) sont un peu jaloux.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Les lettres que l'on ne m'a pas donné en main propre, ça passe encore. Par contre, en recevoir une en publique, c'est plus que gênant !

Mais bon, si c'est pour recevoir des compliments, alors ça en vaut la peine.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	299. 16 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, Selene et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 16 février 1941

Je me demande si je devrais faire quelque chose de spécial à propos des lettres que j'ai reçu à la St Valentin.

Je crois que je devrais aller remercier en personne les filles qui m'ont données des lettres signées. Ou leur en envoyer moi aussi une ?

Parce que mine de rien, certaines ont dit qu'elles seraient prêtes à tout pour moi. Elles pourraient peut-être m'être utiles un jour, alors il vaut mieux que je reste dans leurs bonnes grâces.

Bien sûr, je ne vais pas leur mentir en leur disant que je les aime (pas pour l'instant, en tout cas) car ça pourrait se retourner contre moi : imaginez que certaines veuillent des rendez-vous galants où je ne sais quoi !

Mais je vais tout de même leur écrire un petit mot pour leur dire que ce qu'elles ont fait m'a fait plaisir.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	300. 20 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Selene et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Ce chapitre est la 300ème de l'histoire, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Du coup, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial (mais pas trop quand même).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 20 février 1941

Ça fait un long moment que j'ai commencé mon journal et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt content.

Au début, quand j'écrivais, c'était juste pour m'amuser quand je m'ennuyais.

Mais maintenant, c'est presque un réflex : dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'un peu intéressant, je viens le noter ici.

J'essaye de ne pas trop me comporter comme une fille et j'évite de parler de ce que je ressens (parce que je n'aime pas ça), mais je dois avouer qu'il y a des fois où ça m'a aidé de pouvoir noter quelque part ce que je pense.

J'ai remarqué que parfois, j'écris comme si je m'adressais à une autre personne. Mais je crois que ça m'embêterait beaucoup que quelqu'un lise ce que j'écris, car c'est très personnel.

Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il y a plus de 600 reviews sur mon histoire (je trouve ça vachement impressionnant), alors il y aura deux chapitres demain.


	301. 23 février 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 23 février 1941

Je vais écrire ici un brouillon pour le message que je vais envoyer aux filles qui m'ont données des lettres.

 _Chère machin truc_ (évidemment, je remplacerais par le nom de la fille),

 _J'ai reçu la lettre que tu m'as écrite avec beaucoup de plaisir._

 _Je suis content de pouvoir connaître tes sentiments, qui m'ont beaucoup touché._

 _Malheureusement, et malgré tout le bonheur que m'a apporté ta lettre, je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments. Tu m'as dit la vérité, il me semble donc normal que moi aussi, je ne mente pas._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je me souviendrais de toi._

 _Tom._


	302. 27 février 1941

Comme promis, voilà un deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous pour les 600 reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 27 février 1941

Grâce à une seconde année que j'ai soudoyé avec des sucreries (merci les elfes), j'ai fait transmettre mes messages de remerciements pour les filles qui m'ont donné des lettres.

Je n'avais peur que d'une chose : qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles ont reçu le même message.

Mais vu les sourires qu'elles me lancent quand je les croise dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais les filles de mon âge (les garçons aussi, d'ailleurs) sont un peu bêtes, alors elles ne se sont rendues compte de rien.

Et puis, il me semble qu'elles ne se fréquentent pas vraiment, alors ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça.

Encore un plan qui a marché comme sur des roulettes !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain pour la suite !


	303. 3 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds, xxxQueenxxx,Selene, Chl007 et Woubidou pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 3 mars 1941

Ce matin, on a eu notre cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Et bien en fait, les Jobarbilles (c'est-à-dire les petits oiseaux sur lesquels on travaille pendant le cours), ce n'est pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais.

À part nettoyer leurs cages, leur donner à manger et couper leurs plumes (on en a besoin dans certaines potions), il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à faire avec eux.

De plus, ce qu'on voulait tous entendre, c'était un des Jobarbilles chanter, car ils ne le font qu'avant de mourir. Il y en a bien un qui est mort, mais c'était pendant la nuit.

Du coup, non seulement il est mort, mais en plus, personne n'a entendu son seul chant. Je le plains, le pauvre.

Au moins, les Jobarbilles sont plutôt propres, alors je ne vais pas trop me plaindre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	304. 8 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 8 mars 1941

Cet après midi, je suis encore une fois retourné dans les cuisines avec les gens de mon dortoir.

Je crois que maintenant, c'est presque devenu un rituel de s'y rendre le samedi. Même pour les elfes, d'ailleurs : à chaque fois qu'on y va, ils nous attendent avec des gâteaux et des sucreries.

Je ne pourrais pas dire si je trouve leur dévotion touchante, ou au contraire absolument pathétique.

J'ai tranché : c'est pathétique.

Mais quand je serais célèbre, et tout puissant, tout le monde se comportera comme ça avec moi, alors il faut que je m'habitue.

En parlant de gens qui font tout ce que je veux, il faudrait que je présente les gens de mon dortoir.

Je m'en occuperais pendant les cours d'Histoire de la magie, qui sont toujours aussi passionnants.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	305. 11 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personne qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Skaelds, Chl007, Ordalie dal Lugar, Selene et hanahime (ça fait beaucoup de monde) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 11 mars 1941

Ce matin, pendant le cours de runes, un élève de Serdaigle (il s'appelle John, je crois) a appris une nouvelle horrible.

Environ à la moitié du cours, le directeur est venu lui demander de venir avec lui car il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

Bien sûr, ils sont sortis de la salle de cours pour parler, mais on voulait tous tellement savoir ce qu'ils avaient dit qu'à la fin de la journée, tout le monde s'était passé le mot et était au courant.

En fait, sa maison a été détruite par un bombardement cette nuit. Son père est mort, mais sa mère, elle, va bien : leur maison n'a pas de cave alors elle avait eu le temps d'aller se réfugier chez des voisins qui avaient une (il paraît qu'on est protégé des bombardements dans les caves, ne me demandez pas pourquoi).

Je plains le pauvre garçon.

Et dire que je devrais retourner sous les bombes pendant les vacances d'été...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	306. 13 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Skaleds pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 13 mars 1941

Je vais commencer la présentation des garçons sont dans le même dortoir que moi.

Le premier, c'est Jeremy Morel.

Il me semble que j'ai déjà parlé de lui. Quand j'avais menti à propos de mes parents, c'est lui qui est venu me voir pour me dire que si j'avais besoin de parler, je pouvais le faire.

De l'avis général, c'est une personne très gentille, même s'il ne peut pas toujours aider (notamment pour les devoirs, où c'est vers moi qu'il faut se tourner pour de l'aide).

Il est plutôt timide, mais ça reste un serpentard, alors il sait faire entendre sa voix si besoin est. Même s'il a tendance à faire tout ce que lui disent les adultes, pour peu qu'ils insistent un peu.

Son dévouement sera un atout pour mon groupe.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Ça peut paraître bizarre que pour une fois, Tom soit objectif mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps. À demain !


	307. 16 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 16 mars 1941

Je n'ai rien à faire, alors je vais faire la description de Rosier, un autre des trois garçons de mon dortoir.

Rosier a un prénom, comme tout le monde, mais personne ne l'utilise jamais. On l'appelle tous par son nom de famille, même si personne ne sait pourquoi.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas car il vient d'une famille respectée. C'est même plutôt le contraire : il fait partie d'une famille qui vit tout au nord du pays et qui n'a jamais vraiment prit part au monde sorcier.

On pourrait se demander ce qu'il fait à Serpentard, étant donné qu'il n'est ni rusé ni spécialement ambitieux, mais il est très fier, et les serpentards sont tous des gens très fier, alors bon...

Rosier est le moins intelligent de nous quatre (les garçons du dortoir), mais c'est le plus drôle. Il arrive même à me faire rire.

Et me faire rigoler, c'est un exploit. Alors j'aime bien Rosier. Même s'il ne sert à rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	308. 20 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Selene et Ordalie dal Lugar !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 20 mars 1941

Le dernier des garçons de mon dortoir s'appelle Geoffroy Auber.

Il n'a qu'une ambition : devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel (chez les Canons de Chudley, je crois).

Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer, alors je ne pourrais pas dire si ses ambitions sont réalistes ou non.

Et puis, vous connaissez mon avis sur le Quidditch et l'intérêt que j'y porte.

Geoffroy n'est ni bête ni intelligent. Il est très faignant et ne travaille donc jamais plus que nécessaire, ce qui fait de lui un élève moyen.

Mais bon, ce que je raconte là, c'est l'avis général sur les gens que je décris.

Personnellement, je suis un peu plus sévère avec eux, surtout quand je les compare à moi. Mais qui pourrait tenir la comparaison face à moi ?

Oh, c'est vrai. Personne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	309. 27 mars 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 27 mars 1941

À partir de lundi prochain, on aura une semaine de vacances.

Comme à mon habitude, je vais rester à Poudlard pendant cette semaine et comme à mon habitude, je vais en profiter pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas me fixer un sujet précis pour mes recherches.

Après tout, ce serait bête de toujours me limiter à telle ou telle chose, alors qu'il y a peut-être des tas de sujets intéressants auquel je ne penserais pas forcément.

Et c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas d'idées pour ce que je voudrais chercher.

Je sens que ça va être de bonnes vacances !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	310. 1er avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 1er avril 1941

Les vacances ont commencé depuis deux jours et je suis déjà au paradis.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les cours (contrairement à beaucoup d'élèves). J'aime bien aller en cours, même si je les trouve en général un peu ennuyeux.

Maintenant, même le cours d'Histoire de la magie ne m'embête plus tant que ça, étant donné que c'est devenu l'heure où j'écris dans mon journal.

Mais je préfère les vacances, car j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour faire ce que je veux. Et puis le château est plus calme.

Mais ça, je crois que je l'ai déjà bien assez dit.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	311. 5 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 5 avril 1941

Lundi, les cours vont reprendre.

J'ai bien profité de ma semaine de vacances. J'ai appris des choses plutôt intéressantes, même s'il n'y a rien d'assez impressionnant pour que je le note ici.

Et puis, pendant une semaine, j'ai eu le dortoir pour moi tout seul ! Dormir sans entendre les ronflements des autres, c'est bien plus reposant.

Je suis d'autant plus triste de la fin de ces petites vacances que ce sont les dernières avant les grandes vacances, où je devrais retourner à l'orphelinat.

Et je ne veux pas y aller. Ici, je suis Tom, un brillant élève sorcier. Là bas, je ne suis qu'un orphelin dont tout le monde se fiche. Et je n'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours des bombardements.

Je ne veux pas y retourner !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	312. 10 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Selene (en fait il a découvert pendant sa deuxième année que c'est sa mère qui est une sorcière et non son père et ça l'a totalement déprimé) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 10 avril 1941

Le samedi 19 avril, ce sera le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison pour notre maison.

Et il est très important, car si on le gagne, on aura remporté tous nos matchs, et on aura donc la coupe de Quidditch !

Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce serait vraiment trop génial !

Enfin, surtout pour les autres, qui s'intéressent à des choses aussi basses que le Quidditch ou le sport en général.

Mais c'est pour l'honneur de notre maison, alors j'espère vraiment qu'on va gagner !

Et puis, on va jouer contre Poufsouffle, alors on est sûr de gagner. En fait, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans la suite de l'histoire ? On m'a déjà fait des demandes alors n'hésitez pas. J'essayerais d'y intégrer toutes les bonnes idées, du moment qu'elles sont réalistes et qu'elles peuvent rentrer dans la logique de l'histoire bien sûr.

À demain pour la suite !


	313. 17 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Skaelds et xxxQueenxxx pour leurs reviews!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 17 avril 1941

Peut-être que je me plains pour rien, mais quand les autres gens font du bruit, ça m'énerve beaucoup.

Et le pire, c'est pendant les contrôles. Il y a toujours une personne malade qui passe son temps à tousser ou à renifler, ou alors une table branlante qui fait du bruit pendant l'heure entière.

Et ça, ça m'énerve ! Que les autres fassent du bruit quand je ne suis pas là, je m'en fiche. Mais en ma présence, je veux du silence ! Surtout dans un moment où on est sensé se concentrer.

Même si j'exagère un peu. En fait, peu importe la situation, quand quelqu'un fait du bruit, ça m'énerve.

Pourtant, si je suis malade et que c'est moi qui tousse, le bruit ne me dérange pas.

Mais c'est normal, car je ne pourrais jamais me déranger. Je suis si parfait !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	314. 19 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et Chl007 pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 19 avril 1941

On a gagné ! On a battu Poufsouffle, et on a donc remporté la coupe de Quidditch !

Enfin, on va gagner, étant donné qu'il reste un ou deux matchs, je ne sais plus exactement, pour les équipes des autres maisons.

Le match n'a pas été très palpitant à suivre. Je crois qu'avant même que le match commence, les poufsouffles ont été impressionnés et démotivés par nos deux autres victoires.

Et du coup, ils n'ont même pas vraiment cherché à se battre.

Qui est-ce qui avait encore une fois raison, et qui avait dit qu'on gagnerait ce match ?

Bingo ! C'est moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	315. 24 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Selene et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 24 avril 1941

On arrive à la fin de l'année, et les professeurs nous le font sentir d'une manière fort discrète et subtile.

De temps en temps, ils nous rappellent discrètement qu'on va avoir des examens à la fin du trimestre, mais qu'il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter car tout se passera bien.

Oui, comme vous le savez, j'aime beaucoup l'ironie.

Un peu plus sérieusement, les professeurs ont recommencés à nous stresser en nous répétant qu'il faut qu'on commence à se préparer pour les évaluations.

Et que, bien sûr, si jamais on les rate, c'est toute notre scolarité qui est fichue et on sera juste bon à aller travailler en cuisine avec les elfes de maison.

Je me demande si on n'aurait pas de meilleurs résultats (enfin, pas moi, je ne peux pas faire mieux que la perfection) si les professeurs ne nous mettaient pas une telle pression.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	316. 28 avril 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Ordalie dal Lugar et Chl007 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 28 avril 1941

Ce matin, on a entendu un jobarbille chanter pendant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

La professeur nous dictait une leçon et on était plutôt calme, quand on s'est mis à entendre de drôles de bruits. La professeur a immédiatement pris la cage de l'oiseau qui chantait (ou sifflait se temps en temps) et l'a posé sur le bureau pour qu'on puisse tous bien le voir.

En moins de dix secondes, il y avait un silence total dans la classe. C'était fascinant d'entendre le chant du jobarbille (qui répète tous les sons qu'il a entendu tout au cours de sa vie) et aussi extrêmement troublant de savoir qu'à la fin, le pauvre allait mourir.

On n'a pas été en cours de toute la matinée pour pouvoir écouter jusqu'au bout. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu des élèves se taire aussi longtemps. On a tous été saisis par la solennité de l'instant.

Quand le chant s'est arrêté, l'oiseau est tombé de son perchoir, et il y a encore eu un silence de quelques minutes.

Je crois que je ne vivrais que rarement d'autres expériences aussi impressionnantes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	317. 1er mai 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx, Selene et lovelylove2016 pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 1er mai 1941

Les examens de fin d'année approchent, et ça commence vraiment à se voir.

J'ai déjà parlé des professeurs qui nous rappellent de plus en plus souvent de nous mettre à travailler.

Mais on observe aussi des changements dans le comportement des élèves.

Ceux qui travaillaient régulièrement mais pas de manière trop acharnée se mettent à travailler un peu plus. La plupart font des fiches avec leurs cours, même si je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert, étant donné qu'ils recopient juste leurs cours en plus petit dessus.

Mais les gens avec le comportement le plus amusant sont ceux qui d'habitude ne font rien.

Ils stressent incroyablement et ne cessent de répéter qu'il faut qu'ils travaillent, ce qui est idiot vu que ça leur fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Le pire, c'est que ces gens qui ne travaillent pas avaient déjà fait le même cirque l'année dernière.

Mais ça m'amuse, alors bon...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	318. 8 ami 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et AndouilleEtSushi et Ordalie dal Lugar pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 8 mai 1941

Depuis qu'un des jobarbilles est mort pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, on se comporte différemment lorsqu'on se trouve avec eux.

Avant, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui se plaignaient car ils ne les trouvaient pas intéressants et un peu ennuyeux.

Et bien, je ne sais pas s'ils ont changés d'avis ou pas. Mais en revanche, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils traitent tous les jobarbilles avec beaucoup plus de respect.

Plus personne n'essaye de leur faire des grimaces pour les énerver, ou de leur arracher des plumes, ou de souffler sur leurs têtes (ça les fait sursauter).

Et personne ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas amusants, et surtout (on l'entendait beaucoup) que c'est nul qu'ils ne chantent jamais.

La mort de ce jobarbille a eu plus de conséquences que ce qu'on pourrait penser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	319. 12 mai 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Guest pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 12 mai 1941

Ce matin, la professeur du cours de soins aux créatures magiques nous a annoncé qu'elle ne serait pas là l'année rochai.

En fait, elle est enceinte de deux ou trois mois, donc elle va prendre une année de congé. Elle restera à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et reviendra non pas à la rentrée qui arrive mais à celle d'après (quand je commencerais ma cinquième année).

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Je pense que ça dépend de la personne qui deviendra notre nouveau professeur…

Mais malgré les problèmes qu'on a eu avec les cours (et qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à la professeur actuelle), ils ont été plutôt intéressants.

Donc je suppose que le remplaçant sera moins bien que notre professeur, parce que j'aime bien ses cours.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	320. 15 mai 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 15 mai 1941

Les gens de mon dortoir attendent tous avec impatience les vacances.

Moi, je ne suis pas du tout aussi impatient qu'eux.

En fait, il y a quelque chose d'un peu illogique dans leur attitude, parce qu'ils veulent tous que l'année scolaire soit finie. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre des examens ! Et comme vous le savez, sans examens, pas de vacances.

Et moi, c'est tout le contraire. Les évaluations ne me dérangent pas du tout, mais je ne veux pas que les vacances commencent.

De un, parce que les bombardements, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me plaît vraiment (mais ça, ce n'est pas une surprise). De deux, bombardements ou pas, l'orphelinat n'est pas mon lieu de vie préféré.

Si seulement je pouvais ne pas y retourner…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	321. 22 mai 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 22 mai 1941

Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, les examens commencent. J'ai hâte !

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière il me semble, c'est à ce moment de l'année qu'on voit qui est un bon professeur et qui ne l'est pas.

Les bons professeurs finissent leurs programmes avant les examens et nous font faire des révisions. Les mauvais professeurs nous disent de lire nos manuels pour avoir toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour les évaluations.

Personnellement, j'ai déjà lu les trois-quarts des livres scolaires pendant les vacances, alors je connais déjà tout le programme.

Mais pour les autres élèves, c'est plutôt embêtant, vu qu'ils ont besoin qu'un professeur leur explique le cours.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas comme eux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	322. 29 mai 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007 et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 29 mai 1941

Je n'en reviens pas. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y a pas eu de bombardement en Angleterre.

Et par plusieurs jours, je ne veux pas dire deux ou trois jours. Je veux dire presque deux semaines.

J'espère que ça va durer. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'été, ce serait bien. Ou pour toujours, ce serait encore mieux.

Mais je crains que cette accalmie ne soit qu'une fausse alerte et que les bombardements reprennent.

Après tout, on est en guerre, alors le respect du prochain, tout ça tout ça... Je préfère ne pas avoir trop d'espoirs.

Il vaut mieux ne rien attendre et être agréablement surpris plutôt qu'espérer quelque chose et être déçu de ne pas l'obtenir.

Même si là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas espérer que ce soit la fin des bombardements en Angleterre. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	323. 1er juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, Chl007, Selene et Skaleds pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 1er juin 1941

Demain, les examens commencent. Je suis excité comme une puce !

Tout le monde a le nez plongé dans les bouquins scolaires, alors je crois qu'une fois que j'aurais fini d'écrire cette note, je réviserais un peu moi aussi.

Même si ça ne me servirait pas vraiment vu que je connais déjà tout le programme.

J'ai changé d'avis : je ne vais pas relire des livres que je connais déjà juste pour faire comme les autres élèves.

Et si on me demande pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de procrastiner (j'aime bien utiliser des mots comme ça), je répondrais la vérité : moi, je connais déjà tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.

Je suis tellement mieux que les autres, qui sont tous très angoissés et qui vont passer une nuit blanche car ils ne sont pas si intelligents que moi !

Oui, j'aime vraiment beaucoup les examens.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	324. 8 juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 8 juin 1941

Les examens se passent extrêmement bien.

Je me suis rendu compte que je préférais largement les épreuves pratiques aux épreuves théoriques.

Déjà, parce que faire de la magie, c'est beaucoup plus amusant qu'écrire.

Mais c'est surtout car je préfère avoir mon examinateur en face de moi, pour pouvoir voir sa réaction quand je fais quelque chose ou que je réponds à une question.

Les autres m'ont dit que quand eux passaient, les examinateurs gardaient un visage neutre. Mais avec moi, ce n'est pas souvent le cas : en général, ils sourient et parfois me félicitent.

Mais bon, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est parfait : même les adultes sont impressionnés par vos talents.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	325. 15 juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un grand merci aux personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 15 juin 1941

Ça y est, les examens ont terminés. Je suis un peu déçu.

Ça m'amusait beaucoup (et ça m'amuse toujours, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai utilisé du passé) de faire des évaluations, c'est comme un jeu qu'il faudrait gagner.

Il aurait pu y avoir encore une ou deux semaines d'examens, ça ne m'aurait pas du tout dérangé.

Et puis maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances.

En plus, ce sont les deux semaines les plus ennuyeuses de toute l'année. Comme on a fini d'étudier les programmes, les professeurs ne savent plus quoi nous faire faire et donc en général on ne fait rien.

Pendant ces deux semaines, je vais donc pouvoir penser encore et encore à ce qui m'attend à Londres.

Ça va être trop bien !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour al suite !


	326. 23 juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 23 juin 1941

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de "cours" avant les vacances. Finalement, je ne m'ennuie pas tant que ça.

Cette année, les professeurs ont eu un peu plus d'imagination que l'année dernière, et on eu des idées pour nous occuper.

Et c'est mon professeur préféré, celui qui nous fait les cours de runes, qui (selon moi) a eu la meilleure idée : il a organisé un jeu avec ce qu'on a vu tout au long de l'année en cours, et on pouvait gagner des bonbons.

Sans surprise, c'est moi qui les ai reçus.

Mais même Binns a rendu son cours intéressant. En fait, il nous a laissé faire ce qu'on voulait pendant nos deux heures de cours, tandis que lui lisait un ouvrage sur l'Histoire des gobelins.

Et soit les fantômes ont une très mauvaise audition, soit Binns n'est pas dérangé par le bruit quand il lit. Mais un livre sur l'Histoire des gobelins peut-il être si intéressant qu'on en vienne à oublier ce qui nous entoure ?

Personnellement, ça me semble fort improbable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	327. 24 juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Selene (Je n'avais pas du tout pensé au truc des fantômes... Mais Binns est un prof donc il doit bien y avoir un moment où il doit corriger des copies non ? Alors je ne sais pas trop.) pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 24 juin 1941

Ce matin, il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre pendant le cours de runes.

On a refait le même jeu que la semaine dernière, où il fallait répondre à des questions pour pouvoir remporter le gros lot : des bonbons (mais il y avait eu des lots de consolations pour tous les autres).

Et, je l'ai déjà dit, la semaine dernière, c'est moi qui avait gagné.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a été meilleur que moi. Je sais, c'est très très très surprenant.

Cet élève est un élève qui vient de Serdaigle (il fallait bien un de ces intellos qui passent leur temps le nez dans des bouquins pour pouvoir faire mieux que moi).

Je dois avouer que certains serdaigles ont déjà eu des notes égales aux miennes (c'est-à-dire un O), mais étant donné que c'est la meilleure note possible, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils ont fait mieux que moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette humiliation ne se reproduira pas !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	328. 30 juin 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige et Skaelds pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 30 juin 1941

Hier soir, il y a eu une petite fête (c'est le mot qui se rapproche le plus de ce qui s'est passé) où les coupes ont été remises aux maisons qui les ont gagnés.

Et, vous le savez déjà, on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Par contre, on n'a pas remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais on était les seconds ! Ce sont les gryffondors qui l'ont gagné, mais on les talonnait !

Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est nul d'être deuxième, mais moi, je trouve cette place préférable à celle de dernier.

Et puis, la situation aurait pu être pire : les blaireaux de Poufsouffle auraient pu faire mieux que nous !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	329. 1er juillet 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Selene pour leurs reviews !

Ne soyez pas étonnés ou fâchés si Tom n'est pas gentil avec les Poufsouffles. Déjà car il n'est gentil avec personne. Ensuite, c'est normal qu'il dise du mal des autres maisons qui sont en concurrences avec la sienne. Et même si j'essaye d'être un peu méchante avec tout le monde, c'est normal qu'il s'en prennent un peu plus aux Poufsouffles. Leur emblème est un blaireau ! Rien que ça, c'est une insulte.

Sur un sujet totalement différent, je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine du 2 au 8 avril. Normalement, il y aura encore des chapitres jusque dimanche. Le 4 avril, cette histoire aura un an, et je ne serais même pas là pour publier un chapitre. Mais tant pis ! Pendant les deux semaines qui suivront, il y aura peut-être quelques chapitres, mais le rythme de publication quotidien reprendra le 24 avril.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 1er juillet 1941

Je suis en train d'écrire dans le Poudlard Express. Ce soir, je serais à l'orphelinat.

Je me demande comment seront les autres enfants, là-bas, et aussi comment est-ce que qu'ils vont se comporter avec moi.

Si ça se trouve, tout le monde m'a oublié et personne ne fera attention à moi. Je sais, il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un m'oublie, mais sais t'on jamais...

Je crois que la possibilité la plus plausible est celle où les gens vont tous me poser des questions quand je vais revenir, mais qu'ils vont vite s'en lasser et qu'au bout de quelques jours ils auront trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt.

Je n'ai pas envie que des tas d'enfants geignards me tournent autour, alors je pense que je vais passer mes vacances enfermé dans ma chambre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (et que la longue d'auteur ne vous pas ennuyé), à demain pour la suite !


	330. 2 juillet 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, Naiia qui la corrige, xxxQueenxxx et Woubidou (merci beaucoup !) pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 2 juillet 1941

Je n'ai passé qu'un jour ici et je n'en peux déjà plus.

Les autres enfants sont insupportables. Il y a des petits (ceux qui ont moins de dix ans) qui courent partout en faisant plein de bruit.

Mon lit est beaucoup moins confortable que celui que j'ai à Poudlard, la cuisine est moins bonne, et ici, il n'y a pas de bibliothèque.

En plus, il fait très chaud. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais quel que soit le moment de l'année, la température du château, que ce soit dans les salles de classe ou les dortoirs, est toujours agréable. En revenant ici, le choc a été rude.

Je voudrais que les vacances soient déjà finies ! Mais là, on n'est proche ni du commencement de la fin, ni de la fin du commencement.

* * *

Je sais que Churchill n'a dit la phrase a propos du commencement et de la fin qu'en 1942, mais ça collait tellement bien dans le chapitre... On n'a qu'à dire que Tom a des pouvoirs de divination. Voilà.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	331. 7 juillet 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 7 juillet 1941

La dernière fois, je me suis plain de beaucoup de choses. Aujourd'hui, je vais continuer.

À Poudlard, il y a des tas de gens, abonnés à des journaux, et on peut savoir assez rapidement ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

Mais ici, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je pense que Mrs Cole doit lire des journaux et il me semble même qu'elle a une radio, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de m'en approcher.

Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée pour m'occuper pendant les vacances.

Parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne sois pas au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit en Angleterre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	332. 10 juillet 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige et xxxQueenxxx pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 10 juillet 1941

Ce matin, Mrs Cole m'a fait venir dans son bureau pour me parler du jour où je pourrais acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

Comme tous les ans, se sera le premier jour d'août. Et comme toujours, je suis très très impatient. Parce que ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais... Si, je m'ennuie.

En parlant d'ennui, je me demande comment font les autres enfants pour passer le temps ici. Parce qu'en fait, il n'y a rien à faire.

Ce qui signifie qu'ici, il n'y a pas de bibliothèque. Une fois qu'on est entré dans une bibliothèque, on peut s'amuser pendant des heures.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens qui trouvent les livres ennuyeux. Lire, c'est s'approprier du savoir. Et rien n'est plus important que le savoir.

Morale de l'histoire : ceux qui ne lisent pas n'ont rien compris à la vie, alors que moi, si.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, à demain pour la suite !


	333. 11 juillet 1941

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et Naiia qui la corrige.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 11 juillet 1941

J'ai déjà un peu réfléchi à ce que je voudrais acheter sur le chemin de Traverse. En fait, pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une chose que je voudrais vraiment (en dehors des affaires scolaires) : des livres de magie noire.

J'aimerais apprendre plus de sorts. Et comme on ne peut pas trouver de livres là dessus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je vais devoir me les acheter tout seul.

Parce que ça a beau être... Je ne sais pas trop quoi, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, la magie noire marche bien. Vous voulez une preuve ? Le sort que j'ai lancé sur mon journal.

En fait, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi on n'est pas sensée l'utiliser. Et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi certaines magies seraient plus malfaisantes que d'autres.

Je trouve les concepts de bien et de mal complètement stupides. Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a que des gens plus ou moins mauvais qui font des choses plus ou moins mauvaises.

Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais rien vu de réellement bon.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la suite, alors je vous dit à bientôt !


	334. 16 juillet 1941

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse d'avoir totalement disparu sans prévenir pendant... plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois ? J'avais perdu ma motivation pour à peu près tout, et je n'avais plus aucune inspiration pour écrire. Mais ça m'a vraiment trop manqué alors je suis contente de poster à nouveau ! J'espère qu'il y a encore quelques personnes pour lire cette histoire...

Le rythme de publication va sûrement devenir un peu plus chaotique et je ne promets pas un chapitre tous les jours (même si j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup m'y tenir) mais rassurez-vous : je promets que vous pourrez lire la fin de cette histoire !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je ne me souviens plus de qui a commenté ou non, mais je vous remercie tous ! Je remercie aussi Naiia qui corrige mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 16 juillet 1941

Avant d'arriver ici, je m'étais demandé comment les autres enfants se comporteraient avec moi.

Et bien, j'ai eu ma réponse. Ils m'ont tous ignoré.

Bien sûr, le premier jour, il y en a qui m'ont posés des questions. Mais dès le lendemain, plus personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Si c'est pour me retrouver entouré de marmots braillards et pleurnichards, non merci. Je préfère encore qu'on m'ignore.

Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment comment quelqu'un peut m'ignorer. Si j'étais une autre personne, je me trouverais si formidable que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'être constamment avec moi.

Mais je suis tout le temps avec moi, donc je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette planète.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve demain pour la suite !


	335. 18 juillet 1941

Bonjour !

Oh lala, je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews ! Merci beaucoup à Lixye, zuzulachouette, Guest, Woubidou, Bewitchings-christmas, xxxQueenxxx, et Chl007. Et Naiia qui corrige mon histoire !

Bien sûr les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 18 juillet 1941

Quand j'ai dit (enfin, écrit) qu'il "est hors de question que je ne sois pas au courant s'il se passe quoi que ce soit en Angleterre" et que "je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée pour m'occuper pendant les vacances", je me suis un peu emballé.

Parce qu'en fait, en écrivant ça, je m'étais dit que ce serait très drôle de chercher des sorts pour écouter aux portes, ou des choses comme ça.

Puis je me suis souvenu que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas du tout difficile de voler les journaux de Mrs Cole, vu qu'elle les jette dans la corbeille à papier, et que je n'ai qu'a guetter le moment où elle sort de son bureau pour aller les récupérer.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la grande aventure.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite !


	336. 22 juillet 1941

Salut tout le monde !

Je remercie Naiia qui corrige mon histoire, Skaelds et Woubidou pour leurs reviews et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction !

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 22 juillet 1941

Je m'ennuie... Je voudrais que ce soit déjà là rentrée !

Quand je repense à tous les élèves qui attendent les vacances avec impatience ! Mais eux, ils ont des parents sorciers, alors ils peuvent continuer à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

D'ailleurs, c'est totalement injuste ! Je ne suis pas entouré de sorciers, donc je ne peux pas faire de magie ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cette règle m'énerve !

Si au moins elle était appliquée pour tout le monde ! Je pense que je me plaindrais quand même, mais un peu moins.

Quand je serais au pouvoir, je ferais des changements : je ferais en sorte que tous les mineurs qui utilisent la magie soient punis.

Parce que bon, si vous verriez les sorciers de mon âge ! Ce sont tous des idiots. Je ne vais pas les laisser utiliser la magie comme bon leur semble !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, il n'y en aura pas demain mais la suite devrait arriver lundi ou mardi. À très bientôt !


	337. 23 juillet 1941

Bonjour à tous !

Je remercie Naiia qui corrige mon histoire et xxxQueenxxx pour ses reviews.

Les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi 23 juillet 1941

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris, je m'ennuie (un peu) beaucoup.

Donc, pour m'occuper, j'ai décidé de me mettre à observer mes congénères.

Parce que j'ai beau être très intelligent, il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. Par exemple, comment les autres peuvent s'occuper sans traîner près des bibliothèques.

Le résultat de mes observations, c'est que pour s'amuser, les enfants courent dans tous les sens en hurlant. Les gens un peu plus grand, eux, colportent des ragots et parlent pendant des heures du plus petit évènement.

Peut-être que moi aussi je devrais participer à ces discussions pour m'intégrer ?

Non. Je suis trop intelligent et trop bien pour m'abaisser à ce genre de choses.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, rendez-vous demain pour la suite !


	338. 25 juillet 1941

Salut tout le monde !

Ce chapitre aurait du sortir hier... Mais peut-être qu'avec le décalage horaire il y a encore un endroit sur terre où il est toujours le 4 juillet ?

Je remercie Naiia qui corrige mon histoire, Woubidou, xxxQueenxxx et lovelylove2016 pour leurs reviews !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 25 juillet 1941

Dans une semaine exactement, je serais sur le chemin de Traverse. Dire que j'ai hâte serait un euphémisme.

En ce moment, je passe mon temps devant les fenêtres. Aujourd'hui, il pleut alors je ne peux même pas regarder les passants.

Dans les romans que j'ai lu, la pluie est toujours associée à un sentiment de mélancolie et à une certaine tristesse. Ici, à l'orphelinat, c'est tout le contraire.

Les gens sont tous bien plus excités. Il y a tellement de bruit que ça en devient indescriptible.

Donc soit je me réfugie dans ma chambre, où la fenêtre donne sur une cour intérieure pas du tout intéressante, soit je regarde la rue mais je dois supporter le bruit.

Autant choisir entre la peste et la dragoncelle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !


	339. 28 juillet 1941

Bonjour !

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis (enfin) de retour. Et normalement, je ne devrais pas poster quelques chapitres et disparaître de nouveau.

Je remercie Naiia qui a corrigé mon histoire. Je remercie aussi les gens qui ont laissé des reviews depuis le dernier chapitre, même si je n'arrive pas à retrouver vos pseudos.

On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes : les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 28 juillet 1941

Je n'arrive pas à me décider : est-ce que je suis soulagé qu'il ne reste plus que trois jours avant que je puisse aller sur le chemin de Traverse, ou est-ce que je trépigne d'impatience parce qu'il reste trois jours entiers avant que je puisse me rendre sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Sûrement un peu des deux.

Est-ce que je me pose des questions sans aucun intérêt car je m'ennuie ?

Absolument.

Je déteste les vacances, parce que c'est comme si je perdais deux mois de ma vie. Et quand on vit ces deux mois, ils ressemblent à une éternité.

* * *

La suite devrait arriver dans un futur plutôt proche, elle est déjà écrite. Mais en ce moment mon PC fait un peu des siennes en ce moment alors on ne sait jamais. À bientôt !


	340. 31 juillet 1941

Ça y est. Je suis enfin de retour.

Je m'excuse pour le delai entre les chapitres mais mon pc a rendu l'âme et du coup c'est devenu très compliqué de publier. Mais aprèsde nombreuses épreuves, je peux enfin poster quelque chose !

Je publie depuis ma tablette, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que la mise en page va donner. Désolé s'il y a des différences !

Un grand merci à Naiia qui a corrigé et aux personnes qui ont laissées des reviews !

Comme d'habitude, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi 31 juillet 1941

Ça y est. Dernier jour avant de que j'aille sur le chemin de Traverse. Enfin !

Aujourd'hui, le temps est un peu couvert. Du coup, je me demande si demain, il fera beau ou non.

D'un côté, ce sera plus agréable de sortir dehors s'il ne fait pas trop froid et que le soleil brille.

D'un autre côté, s'il fait trop beau, ça va inciter les gens à sortir, et il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de gens dans les rues et les magasins.

Et déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en dehors de l'orphelinat, je ne veux pas le passer à attendre pour pouvoir payer.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduit ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il ne faudra pas autant de temps pour publier la suite. À bientôt !


	341. 1er août 1941

Bonjour !

Je remercie les personnes qui lisent mon histoire, et Naiia qui corrige les chapitres.

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Je ne vais pas faire trop de blabla et juste vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi 1er août 1941

Ça y est ! Je suis revenu de ma sortie sur le chemin de Traverse.

Finalement, le temps était un peu couvert, mais pas trop. Tant mieux ! Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer plein de sueur parce qu'il y avait trop de soleil. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

J'ai eu le temps de faire mes achats scolaire et aussi de traîner un peu dans les magasins. Je suis retourné dans la librairie où j'avais été l'année dernière, et dans d'autres boutiques de la même rue. Mais je raconterais ça plus tard. Il savoir faire durer les plaisirs.

Sinon, j'ai été agréablement surpris par la taille des livres scolaires. J'ai l'impression que chaque année, ils sont un peu plus épais.

Et ça, ça ne me déplaît pas du tout.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, et j'espère le poster rapidement car je l'aime beaucoup (et en plus il est plutôt long) !


	342. 2 août 1941

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, parce qu'il a pour sujet des choses dont on entend pas mal parler en ce moment. Et personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, mais j'aime le donner quand même, et il ne semble pas déplacé ici, alors bon...

Je remercie zuzulachouettte et Woubidou pour leurs reviews et Naiia qui corrige l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Samedi 2 août 1941

Avant de parler de mes achats, je vais d'abord raconter quelque chose qui c'est passé quand j'étais encore dans la rue la plus passante du Chemin de Traverse.

J'étais tranquillement en train de choisir des ingrédients pour le cours de potion, quand un élève de Gryffondor qui est dans la même année que moi m'a salué.

S'il s'était contenté de me dire bonjour, je ne serais pas en train de raconter cette anecdote (qui serait vraiment sans intérêt).

En fait, il a commencé à me parler, et après, il ne voulait plus me lâcher, même quand je lui ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire et que j'étais pressé !

Je n'ai réussi à me débarrasser de lui que quand je suis allé payer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me parler. Soit il sait qui je suis, il connaît ma maison et a décidé de m'embêter ; soit il sait qui je suis, est un de mes "fans", et a décidé de montrer son admiration.

Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on vienne me parler poliment. Mais si quelqu'un m'embête et ne veux pas me laisser tranquille même quand je le lui demande, c'est intolérable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'intéresse beaucoup !

La suite arrivera très bientôt !


	343. 3 août 1941

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous pensiez que cette histoire n'allait jamais être mise à jour à nouveau ? Et bien si !

Ça peut paraître difficile à croire vu les mises à jour qui sont loin d'être régulières, mais cette histoire sera un jour finie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Dimanche 3 août 1941

Il est temps de parler des boutiques que j'ai visité lors de ma sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Après avoir fait mes achats scolaires, je me suis un peu promené, et je suis tombé sur une drôle de rue. Je ne sais pas si j'y étais déjà allé ou non. C'est peut-être le cas, car elle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Enfin, peu importe.

Cette rue s'appelait l'allée des embrumes, il me semble. Et je dois dire qu'elle portait bien son nom ! C'était tellement théâtral qu'on aurait pu se croire dans un roman ou au cinéma.

Il y avait un peu de brouillard, et tout était très sombre. Les immeubles n'étaient pas plus haut qu'ailleurs, mais pourtant aucune lumière ne passait.

Mais bon, voir quelque chose d'aussi romanesque m'a bien amusé.

J'ai déjà bien écrit, je reprendrais demain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne vais rien promettre mais la suite arrivera (surtout qu'elle est déjà écrite).

Passez une bonne journée (ou soirée) !


	344. 4 août 1941

Bonjour à tous !

Je remercie les personnes qui ont posté des reviews et Naiia qui corrige mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi 4 août 1941

Ce que je vais écrire aujourd'hui est la suite directe de ce que j'ai écrit hier.

La première boutique dans laquelle je suis allé est une librairie. Quelle surprise, n'est ce pas ? Encore plus surprenant, j'ai acheté des livres de magie noire.

J'étais très content d'en trouver, car comme je l'ai déjà dit (il y a très longtemps, je le reconnais), il n'y a rien sur ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Comme j'avais un peu peur que quelqu'un à l'orphelinat ou à l'école trouve les livres et me pose des questions, j'ai demandé au vendeur de les ensorceler pour qu'ils ressemblent à de simples livres moldus.

Et le résultat est plutôt réussi. Mais j'aurais préféré que le vendeur choisisse autre chose que des romans de Jane Austen...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu (et que la suite ne se fera pas trop attendre...)


	345. 5 août 1941

Bonjour !

Je remercie Chl007 et zuzulachouette qui ont posté des reviews, Naiia qui corrige cette histoire et toutes les personnes qui me lisent encore !

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 5 août 1941

Quand je suis sorti de la librairie, il ne me restait plus rien sur ma liste d'achat. Mais il me restait un peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer. J'ai donc décidé de continuer à me promener.

D'abord, je suis entré dans une boutique qui vendait des potions. Il y avait quelques poisons, mais ce qui m'a vraiment choqué, ce sont les filtres d'amour.

Je ne crois pas qu'on m'en ai déjà donné (ou alors était raté), mais je me rappelerais de ne rien utiliser ou manger si c'est une admiratrice qui me l'offre.

Ensuite, je suis allé dans une boutique de vêtement plutôt classique. Je n'y suis pas resté très longtemps.

Et enfin, j'ai visité la boutique d'un antiquaire. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup comtemplé les objets, parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à parler au vendeur, qui a dit que j'étais charmant et très intelligent.

Malheureusement, j'ai du couper court à la conversation quand je me suis rendu compte que la nuit tombait et qu'il fallait que je rentre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite !


	346. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui, je suis de retour, après plusieurs mois d'absence. Et vous devez sûrement vous demander où est-ce que j'étais passée...

En fait, je viens de finir mon année de terminale (et les épreuves du bac). Et, la majorité de cette histoire ayant été écrite en cours, j'ai préféré faire une pause et être un peu plus attentive en classe. Même si la mission n'a pas été totalement réussie (dédicace au jeu du pendu qui nous a souvent sauvé de l'ennui en cours de SVT), ça a payé puisque je vous annonce fièrement que j'ai obtenu mon bac S avec une mention très bien !

À présent, parlons de la suite de l'histoire !

L'année étant finie, je compte donc me remettre à écrire et publier. Je n'ai jamais abandonné une histoire et je ne compte pas commencer maintenant.

De plus, je vais entrer en classe préparatoire à la rentrée donc je voudrais avancer un maximum pendant les vacances (en fait je voudrais finir mais je ne vais rien promettre). Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à de nombreux chapitres d'ici à la fin du mois d'août.

J'ai relue mon histoire depuis le début, et ça m'a fait un peu bizarre... Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas très bien écrits mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir de les lire(et ça m'a rendue un meurtre nostalgique). Et puis on voit vraiment une amélioration ! J'ai été surprise par mes propres textes. Mais ça m'a fait un peu bizarre de rire à mes propres blagues...

Et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrigues que j'avais commencé sans y apporter une conclusion (au moins partielle). Donc pour les deux dernières années, il ne reste plus que le "climax scénaristique" que vous pouvez peut-être deviner.

Donc ne vous attendez pas à trop de nouveaux personnages ou intrigues. Mon objectif c'est vraiment de pouvoir finir, parce que je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes histoires dans les deux prochaines années.

La suite de l'histoire ne sera plus corrigée, car ma relectrice va sûrement avoir de quoi occuper ses vacances donc je ne vais pas le lui demander et car ça me permettra de publier plus rapidement.

Cependant, je vais partir trois semaines en vacances au Portugal (du 21 juillet au 12 août) ! Je suis super contente, mais je pars avec des amies et on va loger dans la maison de leurs grands parents où il n'y aura pas de Wi-Fi. Donc pas d'internet pour moi pendant le voyage !

Mais je compte profiter des longs après-midi à la plage pour écrire. Il y aura donc sûrement de nombreux chapitres à mon retour.

Je remercie d'ailleurs les personnes qui ont eu foi en moi et ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris/histoires suivies/ont commentés pendant mon absence, ça me fait très plaisir ! (même si je n'ai répondu à personne, ce dont je m'excuse)

Même si j'espère vous déranger en causant un envoi massif d'annonces de chapitres dans votre boîte mail, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !


	347. 6 août 1941

Bonjour tout le monde !

* * *

Mercredi 6 août 1941

Quand je suis rentré à l'orphelinat après ma journée sur le chemin de Traverse, j'avais dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu.

Du coup, maintenant, je suis puni. Le matin, je dois aider les employés et l'après-midi, je dois rester dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me puni encore. Si ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait marcher maintenant.

Et puis, être dans ma chambre, pour moi, ce n'est pas une punition. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Et les corvées me permettent de parler avec des adultes, et ça non plus ça ne me dérange pas.

Au final, je peux dire que tout va bien pour moi.


	348. 7 août 1941

Jeudi 7 août 1941

Depuis que je suis puni, je suis devenu le nouveau centre d'attention des enfants de l'orphelinat.

En fait, comme personne ne connaît la raison de cette punition, tout le monde meurt d'envie de le savoir.

Bien sûr, je me fait (un peu) harceler puisque je détiens ce grand secret. En fait, la seule autre personne à savoir est Mrs Cole, et personne n'a envie d'aller lui poser des questions, ou même de la côtoyer.

Et moi, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à révéler le secret. Déjà, car toues les théories que les autres enfants inventent sont très amusantes. Ensuite, parce que si je le faisais, je perdrais tout mon mystère et mon charme.

Quoi que... Je disparais dix mois chaque année, je crois que j'avais déjà du charme et du mystère.


	349. 8 août 1941

Vendredi 8 août 1941

J'ai commencé la lecture de mes livres scolaires.

Je vais juste les feuilleter rapidement, et éviter de les lire en détail. Sinon, je risque de beaucoup, beaucoup m'ennuyer en cours.

Mais le programme semble plutôt intéressant même s'il est, comme celui des autres années, facile.

En tout cas, la théorie est facile. Je ne peux pas vraiment tester la pratique pour l'instant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle me poserait problème, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Je crois que de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais besoin de m'inquiéter pour mes études.


	350. 11 août 1941

Lundi 11 août 1941

Finalement, je suis très content d'être puni.

Le matin, je suis tenu occupé par mes corvées et je peux écouter ce que racontent les adultes qui doivent me surveiller. Et, je ne vais pas le cacher, leurs conversations sont un peu plus intéressantes que celles des enfants.

Surtout que eux, ils peuvent se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe en dehors de l'orphelinat, alors que nous sommes condamnés à une douce ignorance... Bien sûr, ils est bien plus doux de ne pas avoir conscience des horreurs et des problèmes du monde. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier que le savoir est une forme de pouvoir.

Et l'après-midi, je suis consigné dans ma chambre, ce qui me tient éloigné des enfants qui crient et pleurent.

Si on n'était pas en guerre et que je me sentais en sécurité, je serais très heureux de mon sort.


	351. 14 août 1941

Jeudi 14 août 1941

Malgré ma punition, je dois supporter les enfants de l'orphelinat pendant les repas.

Mais je dois avouer que ça commence à m'amuser.

Et pour cause : j'ai le privilège d'entendre les rumeurs les plus folles à mon sujet. Je pensais que la curiosité des enfants disparaîtrait au bout de quelques jours, mais il se trouve que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas.

Pour l'instant, ma théorie préférée est celle selon laquelle je serais un prince étranger, envoyé ici pour "lui apprendre la vie", mais je ne comprends pas d'où sortent les rumeurs qui prétendent que je suis malade, qu'on fait croire que je suis puni pour que je puisse me reposer et que je passe mon temps en dehors de l'orphelinat pour me faire soigner.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça me fait bien rire. Et puis, pour une fois que tous ces idiots se servent un peu de leurs cerveaux... On peut bien les laisser faire.

* * *

J'espère que ces chapitres vous avez aimé ces chapitres et je vous souhaite une bonne journée !


	352. 15 août 1941

Quelques chapitres avant mon départ ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vendredi 15 août 1941

J'ai commencé à lire les livres de magie noire que j'avais acheté sur le chemin de Traverse.

Pour l'instant, ce que j'ai lu était très intéressant. Il y avait beaucoup de théorie, mais il y a quelques sorts que j'aimerais beaucoup essayer. Bon, il faudra que j'attende d'être à Poudlard pour les tester, mais la patience est une vertu que je maîtrise plutôt bien.

De plus, ça me laissera le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour pouvoir faire de la magie sans me faire prendre. Ce serait dommage que ma carrière d'apprenti sorcier s'arrête ici.

Il faudra aussi que je trouve des cobayes sur qui tester les sorts. Mais vu le nombre de lettres d'amour que j'ai reçu, je crois que les cobayes sont prêts (enfin... prêtes).

Ça va être une année intéressante.


	353. 18 août 1941

Lundi 18 août 1941

Plus que deux semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard !

Je suis plutôt impatient. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas les travaux manuels, mais je déteste les punitions. Et puis je n'entendrai plus les bruits des marmots qui sont vraiment insupportables.

Non, je n'exagère pas. Vous savez que je ne raconte toujours que la vérité, et de la façon la plus objective possible.

Et il y a aussi le fait que nous sommes toujours en guerre et que Londres fait une bonne cible pour les bombes. Et vu qu'à l'orphelinat on fait faire les corvées de cuisine aux enfants qui sont punis, je me permet de douter de la solidité des murs.

Mais la destin a toujours joué en ma faveur, alors je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

* * *

Passez une bonne journée ^^


	354. 25 août 1941

_J'ai réussi à avoir un peu de WiFi dans un bus. Le chapitre est posté depuis mon téléphone, j'espère que la mise en page sera correcte._

Lundi 25 août 1941

Enfin ! Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant de retourner à Poudlard !

Vivement que mon calvaire prenne fin. Je ne supporte plus les cris des enfants nuits et jours et je vais enfin pouvoir refaire un peu de magie !

Une autre chose qui me manque, c'est la bibliothèque. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, les livres de cours, ça devient vite ennuyeux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres options, alors je m'en contente. Et puis c'est ça où parler avec des moldus. Le choix est vite fait.

Mais je vais arrêter de me plaindre et retourner faire mes corvées.


	355. 31 août 1941

Dimanche 31 août 1941

Ça y est : demain, je rentre à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas me répéter, mais ça me mets en joie.

Mais il y a un problème que je dois régler : qu'est ce que je vais faire de mes livres de magie noire.

J'hésite un peu à les prendre. Je sais qu'ils sont "cachés" puisqu'ils ont les mêmes couvertures que des romans de Jane Austen, mais j'ai peur que quelqu'un tombe dessus et décide de les ouvrir. Ou qu'on me demande pourquoi je lis du Jane Austen.

Mais si je les laisse ici, les enfants (ou Mrs Cole) vont forcément fouiller mes affaires et finir par tomber dessus. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas s'en servir et n'y comprendraient sûrement rien, mais est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une loi du secret magique où quelque chose comme ça ?

Bon, je me suis décidé. Ils viendront à Poudlard avec moi.


	356. 1er septembre 1941

Lundi 1er septembre 1941

Je vous écris depuis le Poudlard Express ! C'est pas trop tôt.

Mais je me retrouve à devoir supporter les garçons de mon dortoir. Ils parlent de leurs vacances... Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me mettre à parler de l'orphelinat. Du coup, j'écris pour qu'on ne me pose pas de questions.

Mais apparemment, les autres n'ont pas passé de meilleures vacances que moi. Ils sont en train de se plaindre. Si j'ai bien compris, ils n'ont pas pu se rendre dans leurs lieux de vacances habituels à cause des conflits.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? On a pas tous les mêmes problèmes.


	357. 1er septembre 1941 (bis)

Lundi 1er septembre 1941 (bis)

Ça y est, la rentrée est passée. Et elle s'est bien passée. Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas de talent pour les jeux de mots, même si mon nom pourrait laisser penser le contraire.

La chanson du choipeaux était plus que prévisible (des sermons pour nous dire de rester uni dans les temps difficiles que nous traversons) mais ce chapeau fait toujours un spectacle qui m'amuse beaucoup. Dommage que Mrs Cole ne me fasse pas une petite chanson d'accueil chaque fois que je reviens à l'orphelinat...

Cette année, il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves que d'habitude. Il y avait quelques nouveaux qui rentrent en quatrième année et en cinquième année, et qui ont été répartis comme les premières années. Je suppose que ce sont des gamins qui ne pouvaient pas rester chez eux à cause de la guerre.

J'essaierai d'en apprendre plus dans les prochains jours.


	358. 2 septembre 1941

Mardi 2 septembre 1941

Je suis soulagé d'être à Poudlard.

D'abord parce que même si l'Allemagne a arrêté de nous prendre pour cible, la guerre n'est pas finie et il serait vraiment dommage qu'un accident m'arrive avant que j'ai pu révéler mon vrai potentiel. Le monde serait bien moins beau si je n'en faisais plus partie. Ça peut paraître prétentieux, mais vous verrez, quand je serais devenu quelqu'un d'important : quand je disparaîtrai, on me regrettera beaucoup.

Mais sinon, je suis aussi content d'être à Poudlard parce que je me retrouve enfin avec d'autres sorciers. Je ne parle pas aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat, parce que de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas très intéressants, nous vivons en plus dans des mondes très différents.

Je n'ai plus l'impression d'appartenir au même genre d'être humain... Je me sens à part là-bas. Mais je dois avouer que je me sens à part ici aussi, c'est juste que le sentiment est moins fort.

Je ne fais pas partie d'une famille riche ou influente. En fait, je n'ai pas de famille du tout et ça fait de moi un enfant totalement différent.


	359. 7 septembre 1941

_Hey ! Non, je n'ai pas disparu dans les ruelles sombres du Portugal... Mais je dois avouer que je suis plus occupée que ce que je pensais... Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine de vacances et je vais devoir passer mon permis et réviser (un peu). Mais j'ai eu le temps d'écrire et il est temps que je poste la quinzaine de chapitres en réserve. Bonne lecture !_

Dimanche 7 septembre 1941

Les cours ont repris depuis une semaine, et pour l'instant, à part quelques professeurs, rien de nouveau. Les cours sont toujours aussi ennuyeux et Binns toujours aussi mort.

Rosier, l'un des garçons de mon dortoir, se prend maintenant pour un meussieur et s'est abonné à la gazette du sorcier. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il raconte. Moi je pense plutôt que ce sont ses parents qui désespèrent d'avoir un fils aussi stupide et le forcent à lire le journal pour qu'au moins, il puisse avoir un peu de conversation.

Mais bon, je remercie ses parents puisque grâce à eux, j'ai un accès privilégié et gratuit aux informations.

Parce que ce que moi j'ai compris, c'est que le savoir donne accès au pouvoir. Mais bon, si les autres s'en fichent et veulent me faciliter la tâche, je ne vais pas me plaindre.


	360. 10 septembre 1941

Mercredi 10 septembre 1941

Comme à leur habitude, les cours de Binns sont pour moi l'occasion d'écrire dans mon journal. En fait, c'est même devenu une activité nécessaire pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de parler de nos nouveaux professeurs. Il y en a deux cette année : le professeur de potions et celui de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je vais commencer par Mr Geizen, qui remplace Mme Salvati, qui était responsable de nos cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

J'aime plutôt bien Mme Salvati, mais elle est tombée enceinte et a préféré ne pas faire cours cette année. Du coup, elle a pour remplaçant l'ancien prof, qui a accepté de revenir nous faire classe.

Je dois avouer que pour l'instant, Mr Geizen me fait peur. Il nous a dit que pour lui, rien ne valait un peu de pratique dans le milieu naturel des animaux qu'on étudie. Est-ce que je dois rappeler qu'ici, les seuls endroits où l'on peut trouver des animaux sont une forêt qui nous est interdite et un lac ? Je ne trouve pas ça rassurant

Heureusement, Mme Salvati revient l'année prochaine. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'on ne perde pas d'élèves d'ici là.


	361. 12 septembre 1941

Vendredi 12 septembre 1941

À présent, je vais décrire le second nouveau professeur, celui de potions.

Il s'appelle Mr Slughorn et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est plutôt particulier. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait dire ça de tous les professeurs de cette école, donc bon...

C'est un professeur plutôt jeune, je pense même que ça doit être sa première année d'enseignement. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'apprécie ou non. Je le trouve un peu naïf. Pas idiot ou innocent, mais il a une confiance aveugle en tout ce qu'on lui dit et il est un peu superstitieux.

Je dois reconnaître que ça fait de lui un bon professeur, gentil et à l'écoute de ses élèves, mais c'est aussi le genre d'homme auquel je ne ferais pas confiance, car un peu trop prompt à retourner sa veste.

Mais bon, si jamais il y a un moyen d'utiliser cette naïveté, je ne me gênerai pas.


	362. 20 septembre 1941

Samedi 20 septembre 1941

Il y a quelques jours, j'écrivais à propos de mon ami Rosier qui s'était abonné à la gazette du sorcier.

Moi, j'en suis très content, puisque ça me permet de lire le journal dès que j'en ai envie, et je croyais que c'était la même chose pour les autres garçons de mon dortoir. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, il ne lisaient que les pages consacrées au sport !

Moi qui pensait qu'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Mais bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, ils font un peu de lecture, et je pense que c'était le but de leurs parents quand ils ont payé l'abonnement.


	363. 24 septembre 1941

Mercredi 24 septembre 1941

Je parlais à la rentrée d'élèves qui rentrent en quatrième et cinquième année. Eh bien je me suis renseigné, et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort quand je disais que leur présence avait sûrement quelque chose à faire avec la guerre.

Après avoir fait connaissance et discuté avec eux, il se trouve qu'en fait, ils sont tous des nés-moldus, ils viennent de pays d'Europe qui sont sous influence nazi et ont fuit parce que leurs familles sont d'origines juives.

Honnêtement, je pense que les nazis et ce Hitler dont on entend tant parler savent tous très bien que les juifs ne sont responsables de rien du tout, mais ils fallait un bouc émissaire et c'est tombé sur eux.

Je trouve ça plutôt malin : l'attention du peuple est détournée des vrais problèmes et il y a un responsable si jamais le gouvernement fait des bêtises.

Il faudrait que je pense à ce genre d'idées pour quand je serais à la tête du monde sorcier.


	364. 28 septembre 1941

Dimanche 28 septembre 1941

Aujourd'hui, je suis retourné en cuisine chez mes amis les elfes de maison.

Je crois qu'après la bibliothèque, la cuisine est mon endroit préféré à Poudlard. Car quand la stupidité de mes camarades m'énerve trop, les elfes de maison peuvent se révéler une bien meilleure compagnie.

J'ai donc passé un excellent après-midi. J'ai lu au calme, dans la cuisine, avec autant de sucreries que je le voulais. Enfin, la cuisine n'était pas si calme que ça, puisque les elfes préparaient déjà le repas du soir, mais personne n'est venu m'interrompre.

Et je vous assure que dans le dortoir, où même dans la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas si facile que ça de lire tranquillement. Il y a toujours un élève qui n'a pas compris son cours et qui a absolument besoin de mon aide, si si je te jure. Mais bon, ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent.

Je reviendrais peut-être avec mes livres de magie noire. Enfin... avec mes romans de Jane Austen, bien sûr.


	365. 2 octobre 1941

Jeudi 2 octobre 1941

Finalement, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne sont pas aussi terribles que ce que le discours du professeur laissait penser. Je peux même dire que pour l'instant, on n'a fait que de la théorie et qu'on ne nous a pas emmené nous perdre ou mourir dans les bois.

Mais bon, il ne me serait rien arrivé. On aurait juste perdu quelques cancres, rien de très grave. Juste une belle démonstration de la sélection naturelle.

Cependant, le professeur continue de nous répéter que rien ne remplace un peu de pratique. Et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les animaux en cage ou domestiqués. Il dit que ce sont des animaux qui perdent leurs instincts et n'agissent plus comme ils le devraient.

Alors je continue de me méfier.


	366. 11 octobre 1941

Samedi 11 octobre 1941

Les matchs de quidditch vont bientôt reprendre. En fait, le premier est prévu pour fin octobre mais l'équipe de Serpentard ne commencera à jouer qu'en janvier.

Bien sûr, ça semble injuste, puisque notre équipe aura plus de temps pour s'entraîner que les autres, mais c'est une injustice qui nous avantage, alors on ne va pas se plaindre, n'est ce pas ?

Et puis de toute façon, les garçons et les filles des équipes de quidditch sont tous des fous : ils s'entraînent toute l'année de façon intensive. Ils vivent pour le quidditch, et c'est peut-être tant mieux, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont doués pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi intéressant que moi.


	367. 17 octobre 1941

Vendredi 17 octobre 1941

Comme les années précédentes, le professeur de runes a décidé d'organiser une soirée pour Halloween, où on va pouvoir célébrer la fête comme de vrais vikings !

Il y aura des boissons et de la nourriture, mais pas trop comme ceux des vikings, j'espère. Moi, les bonbons à Halloween, ça me va très bien. Enfin, si jamais on venait à nous servir de la chèvre où je ne sais quoi, je dirais que je suis allergique.

Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que je suis allergique à la chèvre ? Non, non, vous ne voulez pas savoir, croyez moi. C'est une sombre histoire.

Mais bon, l'année dernière, tout était comestible, donc ça devrait être le cas cette année aussi.


	368. 22 octobre 1941

Mercredi 22 octobre 1941

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'inquiète et me fascine. Mais en même temps, je comprends. Si je n'avais pas été moi, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose.

Il se trouve qu'il existe un fan-club de Tom Jedusor. Il est composé d'une dizaines d'élèves, presque uniquement des filles.

Et maintenant, vous vous demandez sûrement comment est-ce que j'ai appris que ce club existait.

Et bien en fait, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir puisque les membres sont venus me présenter "officiellement" le club. Ils sont tous venus me voir pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque et ont fait un mélange de chant et de danse pour me décrire les membres et l'objectif du club.

Et oui, il y avait du monde à la bibliothèque. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon charisme.


	369. 26 octobre 1941

Dimanche 26 octobre 1941

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le droit à une nouvelle journée de calme. J'ai profité de ce vrai délice, si savoureux qu'il n'est possible que grâce à la participation des elfes de maison.

J'ai donc passé un après-midi dans les cuisines, où j'ai pu lire mes livres de magie noire sans que personne ne vienne me poser de questions. C'est vraiment un coin parfait, surtout que les professeurs n'y passent jamais. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

Mais bon, mon petit coin de paradis ne serait pas mon petit coin de paradis si je ne pouvais pas y trouver une parfaite solitude.

Même si je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal aux elfes de voir un peu de mondes de temps en temps. Ça ne doit pas être sain, de toujours rester dans les cuisines.


	370. 31 octobre 1941

Vendredi 31 octobre 1941

Ce soir, c'est la fête du cours de rues !

Je sais, dis comme ça, ça a vraiment l'air craignos. Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne mens presque jamais.

Et puis quelque soit notre fête, elle sera toujours mieux que celle des autres. Déjà, parce qu'il n'y a pas tant d'autres fêtes que ça, et ensuite parce que ce sont celle du club de divination et celle du Fan-club de Tom jedusor.

Peut-être que j'aurais du aller à la fête de mon Fanclub ? Ça aurait vraiment été une fête incroyable pour les membres. Mais bon, il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais rencontrer ses idoles, car on finit toujours déçu.

Oui, je sais, je ne pourrais jamais décevoir quelqu'un. Et puis, je n'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d'un groupe de fans déchaînés.


	371. 1er novembre 1941

Samedi 1er novembre 1941

La fête d'hier soir s'est très bien passée.

Comme l'étude des runes est une option (et pas des plus populaires), on n'était pas trop nombreux et l'ambiance était agréable.

Le buffet était délicieux. Et on ne nous a pas servi de chèvre, finalement, juste des sucreries.

La seule chose vraiment surprenante à été la présence de Mr Slughorn, le professeur de potion, qui a eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier la soirée. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était vraiment une excellente, excellente idée !

Il a sûrement même montré un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour une soirée qui était prévue pour plaire à des jeunes. Mais bon, Mr Slughorn n'est pas si vieux que ça donc je suppose qu'il a encore son "esprit d'enfant", comme le disent si bien tous les gens qui ont perdu le leur.

Enfin... Je reste toujours sceptique à propos de ce professeur.


	372. 3 novembre 1941

_Vous pensiez être débarrassé de moi pour l'année ? Il se trouve que finalement, je dois prendre les transports en commun tous les jours et pour l'instant je peux en profiter pour écrire un peu. Bonne lecture !_

Lundi 3 novembre 1941

Hier, j'ai eu la joie de revoir les membres de mon fan club lors du petit déjeuner. Super.

Je crois qu'ils ont du remarquer qu'on ne me voyait pas beaucoup traîner dans les couloirs les samedis et mercredi après-midi, j'espère qu'il n'ont pas découverts que je rendais dans la cuisine. Il ne manquerait plus que mon petit coin de paradis soit découvert. À l'avenir, je serais plus prudent en m'y rendant.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pu recevoir la charte du fan club de Tom Jedusor. Un véritable chef d'œuvre.

Et je ne vois pas en quoi ces gens me vénèrent ou m'apprécient. Quand je leur ai demandé de rajouter une close qui disait que les activités du club ne devaient pas importuner Tom Jedusor, ils ont refusés.

Vous parlez d'un fan club...


	373. Charte du fan club de Tom Jedusor

Charte officielle du Fanclub de Tom Jedusor

1\. Les membres rendront hommage à Tom Jedusor dès que cela est possible (le féliciter pour une bonne note, lui dire qu'il est resplendissant, etc.)

2\. Les membres ne souilleront jamais, par des paroles ou par des actes, et pour aucune raison que ce soit la réputation, l'honneur ou la personne de Tom Jedusor.

3\. Les membres soutiendront Tom Jedusor dans toutes ses démarches, scolaires ou personnelles.

4\. Les membres seront toujours du côté de Tom Jedusor quand celui-ci prendra part dans un conflit, quel que soit la raison de ce conflit.

5\. Les membres se soutiendront les uns les autres, surtout contre les personnes qui railleront leur présence dans le club.

6\. Les membres ne partageront pas les informations circulant au sein du club à des personnes extérieures à celui-ci.

7\. Les membres jurent loyauté à Tom Jedusor.

Tous les membres s'engagent à respecter sur l'honneur et la vie de Tominounet qu'ils respecteront ces règles.

Si l'un des membres venait à briser l'une de ces promesses, ils sera immédiatement renvoyé du Fanclub.


End file.
